The Savage Queen
by ladyredvelvet
Summary: King Henry the VIII is an unstoppable force and one to be reckon with. But will a new force put him to shame?
1. The Savage Queen

**The Savage Queen**

**Chapter One**

Notes: This is a non fiction/fiction, I have studied a bit over this topic so if something is wrong than please tell me. I'm not sure if the English have actually seen the America's yet, but I could be wrong or right. Of course my character is not real and King Henry never had an affair with an Native American, but her ancestory is true. There is a real tribe called the Wampanoag. I hope this story is tasteful, it is a oneshot, I will continue it if I get enough readers. :D Enjoy.

Please note: That saying 'savage' and what not is the choice for my characters, I am not being mean and blaspheming Native Americans (I have 1/10th in my ancestry ) I am not doing this out of anything negative, this is how they saw the Native Americans in the 1500's (when they first witnessed them)

Desclaimer: My goodness I forgot this!! I do not own the Tudors...Nor any of the beautiful and hot actors...(Johnathan Rhys...-sigh-)

Tell me if I left something out! (I am going over my chapters soooo)

* * *

_During the year of May 1536, the gregarious King Henry the VIII had beheaded his second love Anne Boleyn and married Jane Seymour daughter of a knight courtier. The New World was being discovered and a fleet of King Henry's navy was sent towards this New World to find land and gold._

_During this time, the reformists 'Puritans' wanted sanctity in the church but the unruly King would not let them, causing feuds among these proud religious folk._

_However, when the proud the English do not only discover providence, but a different kind of populoace that would change their outlook on the diversity of cultures. _

_The Wampanoag Tribe settled peacefully on the outskirts of what we call today Massachusetts. The English landed on their precious soil, and destroyed one of their settlement sites and took away one of their most precious gifts; their own vivacious Queen Squi Appause(Red Moon)._

_The raids continue over the years, but the subject is clear when this new 'savage' is brought to the court for all of the English royalty to see. She is the key to identifying the new continent that their English ancestors will explore._

* * *

**Feburary 19, 1537**

**Greenwich Palace**

The blood, oh how she wept for such a Queen! The lovely Anne Boleyn was her rival, but seeing such a massacre come upon one person was beyond Jane Seymour's imagination. The new-knighted Queen walked through the dressed hallways of the Greenwich Palace until one of her lady servants called upon her.

"Your highness…His Majesty has requested to see you at once.."

Jane looked into the green eyes of her maidservant. Beautiful yes, however it never occurred to her that her precocious husband would ever deceive her with this young maid.

"Thank you my dear…Please tell the King that I will be there shortly…"

The girl curtsied, lifting her skirts and stridden towards the King's throne room.

"Doth I be so…What word is it…Confused…" Racking her brains for an answer, Jane placed a petite hand upon her soon to be swollen belly. She was with child, and proud to say the least. Her loving husband would be proud of her if she had a boy, on the other hand, he could disown her. These reckless thoughts clouded her mind every so often, as her new garland slippers rapped against the hard stone floors of the Palace. What a beautiful place it was, nothing she ever could imagine when she first stepped into this enormous place.

A light breeze blew through as she appeared before a small garden area that led to the throne room. Blue eyes glanced at the burning sun, which gladly set its rays upon her glistening silver dress adorned with pearls and gold lining. A smile crept upon her face as one of the men guarding the palace opened the doors for her. Such a strange world to be treated so fairly even though she was practically a commoner.

"The Queen Jane Seymour!" A man of the King's court called as she entered into the brightly ornate throne room. Her slippers softly treaded the red carpet that led to the two huge golden chairs embroidered with royal purple cloth and silver ribbon.

"My Queen…" A musk smell of wood wafted through her nose as the King gently took her hand and kissed it lightly. Their blue eyes meeting each other as if for the first time, she curtsied as before she was Queen and settled down on her new throne. The King himself still had a strong look about him, vain as he was; he still had a most handsome value that any woman would want to have. However, she noticed that his eyes gathered sleepless nights. His cheeks were gaunt as she touched him gingerly. The brave man only gave her a small smile as he touched her hand and placed it back upon her lap.

"Your Highness King Henry the eight we present to you a gift…Founded in the New World…"

The King motioned a sign with his finger to bring him the gift. Shifting in his seat anxiously as he looked on towards the opening of the doors….

The red crimson liquid that Jane wanted to forget, dribbled down the girl's mouth and from between her legs. Unruly coarse raven black hair covered her breasts while a brown tattered skirt, woven with several beads upon the hemline, covered her sex area. Black tribal markings were upon the face, half of it smeared while the other was readable. A red moon was right under the eye. Jane got up from her throne before the King gripped her forcefully upon the arm as he stood up as well.

The snow-white doe had never felt this pain when Henry had grabbed her like that. Was he appalled as she was? A mix emotion of anger and curiosity was all she could get from reading his face.

"We captured her from a group of heathens your Majesty…She is brought here on your account…"

"My account?" The King repeated coldly as the man started to stammer under the King's brutal gaze.

"Y..y..Yes your majesty…To show you…You what the New World people look like…And see if they can…urmmm…Be tamed…"

Jane slipped her small arm through Henry's flexed one. His eyes narrowed and his eye lids hung half way. This, as Jane saw it, was his thinking pose as he pondered on what to do with the rambling savage as she began to talk.

"Miskwa! Miskwa Oos…Miskwa Oos…" The harder she tried to talk, her breathing became less apparent as the men tried to jerk upon the chains that were upon her wrists. She cried again in agony and tried to wrestle free but only ended in vain.

"I am not sure…What she is saying your Grace…" The captain of the fleet replied awkwardly as the girl tried to grab his ankle but was only pulled back with a jerk.

"But I assure you…She is healthy…And immune to certain diseases….A maid servant for the Queen…"

Jane Seymour gasped at the notion witnessing first hand of the girl's behaviour.

"Your Majesty…I am not sure if I could handle such a…lively creature…"

King Henry only put a hand up before she could speak any more. He lifted his chin in pride as he retrieved his arm from the Queen's grasp. Stepping down from the throne and proudly walking towards the untamed savage.

"State your name savage?"

The prominent King awaited for his answer smugly as the Indian girl wreathed in her chains and spitting at the unjustly King.

"Ukana eishag mahigan!" A low growl erupted from her throat before she was deliberately slapped by one of the guards before the King could speak again.

Rage infiltrated the King as he grabbed her narrow chin and glared into the honey brown eyes of this native child.

"You dare spit on me heathen? If you so _dare_ to spit on me again…I will rip out that devil tongue of yours and you shall never speak again! Understand me?!" A low whisper penetrated the native's ears as she jerked her head from the King's grip.

"Send her to the dungeon…Until the little heathen can behave herself…She may be apart of my Queen's court…If not…Than throw this piece of animal peasantry to the dogs…" The inevitable stare met all the men's faces including the Queen herself as the King walked towards his Queen and beckoned her to follow.

"You heard what he said…Take the savage out to the dungeon…" The captain called as the guards dipped their heads in a bow as the King left to his quarters with the Queen.

* * *

"Henry…I do not want her to be my servant…She is to…Wild…" Jane was a friendly soul, more than the last former Queen.

How ever, she was not as intelligent as Anne Boleyn was and could not satisfy the King until he heard about her baring child.

"Why did that heathen defy me?" Henry whispered as he started to fumble with his pen as one of the royal servants placed a plate of fruits upon his bed table as the other started to undress him.

Jane of course had walked out of the room before the servants changed him. He did not even listen to her, his wife, his love, his everything was now just this invisible curtain to him. Replaced by this awful savage who uses gibberish as words.

"I need to see her…She cannot defy me again…" It was than the King realized something peculiar about this new person. She was different from any other lady he had ever encountered.

Her skin was a delectable light chocolate tan that was burned from the hours of sun. Coarse, rugged hair that fell upon her breasts that he had every intention of seeing. High prominent cheek bones with slightly slanted eyes that contained honey optics that lured him at first sight.

Her eyes, what did they show, fear? No, resentment, a killing travesty that could endanger all humanity if not slaughtered before hand.

Henry though, saw something more, a hurt child…One who was taken away from the one place she loved…Just like his first wife Catherine of Aragon.

How he had sleepless nights over her, his bitterness branching from his stupidity. He did not want it to happen again, but he soon found out that he could not tolerate to leave his lust behind.

"Cornilius..See to it that the Queen is taken care of by her lady servants…Tell her that I will be back to see the Queen in her chambers, tell her to not stay awake for me…I shall only be a matter of a few minutes…"

The servant bowed his head and muttered 'yes your highness' and scampered off.

Henry glanced over at his robe and threw it over his shoulder. He regally strutted from his chambers with an assistance of two guards on each side.

'_If Captain Drake cannot tame the savage…I shall…'_

* * *

_N/a:_ I hope that was it was okay, if not than I can delete this story, thank you for reading :D. Oh the language, some of the words are true, a few are not.

Mahigan:Wolf

Oos: Father

**I changed a few things, minor, in case anyone was curious. I am doing this with all the chapters so nobody will get confused :D so sorry, I should have done this beforehand.**


	2. The New Adversity

**The Savage Queen**

Chapter Two: The New Adversity

Note: I have had a review! Yay by Ellie Tennis Girl Thank you so much sweet heart! And I had alot of on lookers so that is great. Now the next part may seem to fast, but I had to speed this up a bit. It will deffinatly slow down in the next chapter and I will explain more about her culture. Have fun!

* * *

The dungeon crept with fungus. Toxins floated among the prisoners that stayed in the cells mourning for their loved ones. King Henry and all his glory lifted his head proudly as the prisoners tried to touch the narcissistic King.

"Why are these filthy ruffians smelled so entirely awful?" He withdrew an embroidered hanky from his sleeve and placed it upon his nose. Wafting in the musky perfume as he traveled towards the one chamber he truly desired to see.

Raven black boots striked against the stone cold floor, an echo of voices ricocheted off the wall. Dim torches flickered ominously as the precocious King lifted a brow in confusion. He thought that all the dungeons were closed to visitors unless it was constented by the King.

The voices began to grow louder, a female, and a male guard who sounded a little hesitant.

"My lady…We need to hurry…Feed the animal and let us…Your Eminence…" The pot belly guard bowed quickly, sweat teaming his brow as the King and a tall, well muscular man only tipped their heads in favor.

"Daughter…What are you doing here?" Henry spoke at once, his glassy blue eyes glaring at the petite dark red headed girl who only paid little attention to his question. She gave a slight bow of her head before speaking in a soft voice.

"I wanted to see this new creature your grace, I had heard from many of the Palace's emissaries about her."

She tore off a piece of bread and handed it to a brown, soiled hand who took it without hesitation.

The first Duke of Suffolk, and dearest friend to Henry, tore his gaze from the young Princess and onto the pitiful sight laid before him.

A filthy savage, Henry was correct above all things; she was disgusting and filled with rage. What did Princess Mary see in this peculiar heathen?

"You are not suppose to be here…I order you to retreat my palace and back to your own…" Henry hissed in her ear as the young Princess's light blue eyes heavily lidded glanced over her ivory shoulder solemnly.

"I wish to stay with her…She brings of a new language your grace, she has potential to learn our language and more. I believe she is a sign from God, a gift, I shall teach her your highness, please let me…"

"Train this pure devil? She attacked King Henry today.." Charles replied hastily but only to be deceived by what his King had replied.

"You may…But…She must come straight back to the Palace after a month…It shall give you plenty of time to teach the savage and to learn about her culture…She may be of some use…" With that he left, followed by the dumbfounded Duke who only judged his answer with a quick reply "she can hurt her…"

The King glanced over his shoulder at his oblivious friend and gave a small smile.

"She will learn soon enough…And she will be crawling back to me, begging me to take the savage off of her hands, and than, well…I would be patient dear Duke…Time will tell…"

* * *

**Ludlow Castle**

"Ant…"

Mary repeated this word several times before Rosa, which Mary named her, could say it. It had been two weeks and little progress, but the 'illegitimate' Princess was happy after seeing that the Native began to understand little by little.

"A…A…annnnnn…Annnnt-a.."

The word was hard to understand, it had a nasal sound to it that made Rosa almost giggle.

"Nadwema…W…W..uurrdd…guuuddeee?"

Yes, this new Princess, Rosa called 'Nadwema' sister in Algonquin language. It was a form of high authority in her tribe.

These past two weeks had been eventful for her. She was joyful that she had escaped the barren Palace that hurled ludicrous assumptions upon her. Also, to escape that horrid King and his subjects that beat her brutally. She remembered vividly when she first had arrived….

Mary's castle was smaller than the last one, but yet more friendlier and religious. The Princess, she noticed, carried beads with a 'T' upon the end with another stick jutting out of the 'T'. This was a strange world it was, she had never seen so many colored cloth that hung upon the walls, each had strange writings and faces that she had never seen before.

When she first arrived, they had stripped her normal clothes. Making her feel vulnerable as they tried to grab her wreathing arms and pushed her into the porcelain tub, shock enveloped the poor Indian as she was tussled about in the luke warm water with foamy substances that peeked her interest. The women attending her only giggled as she tried to eat the foam.

She had never felt so relaxed; her tribe was always doing things for themselves. There was never a time alone unless it was with her King, which she only had the privilege to see a few times.

The Wampanoag girl was merely twenty, or that was Mary's guess as she was revealed to the exiled Princess.

Only a subtle stare made the Native wince until she walked towards her with open arms. The girl gasped in horror and shrieked in fear. Mary ignored the scream and wrapped her arms around the petite, toned girl who calmed down after a series of pushing the strange woman off of her.

"Oh blessed child, you were abused so much by those horrid men. I shall take good care of you…"

The girl calmed down immediately and embraced this new culture. The woman sounded sweet, her dialect and language was entirely confusing, as she could not even depict one single word the elaborate woman said.

Now, after the harsh two weeks of making her eat properly and dress without fearing the lady servants. Rosa could finally calm down and let the new white woman teach her.

"Rosa…In a few more weeks you will be learning how to speak even larger words! I shall have to teach you to dance…But show me…" Mary gestured her hands in a swaying motion "how you dance.."

The Wampanoag girl tilted her head in confusion, than understood after Mary started to laugh as she danced with her lady in waiting.

Rosa stood up from her seat and started to copy what they were doing. Mary shook her head and gestured again how she danced but the Native still did not comprehend.

"Maybe some other day…" Mary gave a smile and continued to sound out words from velveteen enclosed Bible.

* * *

**Grinwich Palace, March, a month later**

There was a bustle in the palace as the Queen sifted her robes as she walked to her throne. She felt so forgotten these past few days after her beloved husband heard of the arrival of the savage's return.

"My Queen….Is there anything I can get for you…?" A sweet voice servant asked, Jane shook her head and smiled.

"No thank you my dear, I will be fine…" The Queen had witnessed the 'sweating disease' after a week past. She had fainting spells and cause for fatigue, her lady in waiting begged her to see a doctor but the Queen, being optimistic, knew that it would pass.

The King sat in his chair, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the heathen. His trusted colleague and friend Charles stood beside him graciously. It had been time that the Duke had to regain the King's trust, and it almost cost his life after Henry's sister painfully died without his recognition.

"Princess Mary of Wales…" The courtier called out as the Princess, bejeweled in black, with a Spanish headdress upon her head as she strolled into the throne with ease. Jane Seymour, the merciful Queen, had reinstated her of being a Princess, but the price was to take care of Princess Elizabeth I but the Spanish Princess did not mind at all.

Before the emissary could say the finale words, two women in black gowns followed one in red. It was a plain dress, but the ornate pearls upon the shoulders and a ruby that was in the middle. A new English style headdress was upon her head, a red veil running down over her face. Mary smiled at the Queen's curiosity and her father's awe.

"Remember to bow and greet them as 'your excellencies'…" Mary turned proudly towards the two upon the throne and curtsied.

"Your graces…I give to you a most unique form of human society. She has taught me a great deal of her language and customs, and I my own. I present to you Rosa of the Wampagnoag Tribe…Queen Red Moon…"

A few of the court gasped at this new notion. Even the King himself was baffled, how did his daughter know of the girl's former existence?

The girl clad in red lifted her skirts delicately and curtsied before the royal court. Lifting her chin high as the Princess lifted the red veil from her face.

The silky fabric revealed a beautiful Native woman, she no longer looked like the beaten savage but a prize to any King imaginable. Henry divulged in her honey dew eyes, the light chocolate skin that radiated with beauty. Lips were no longer coarse, they were ripe like the fruit he had to bite.

She held her head prominently, her high cheekbones and raven black hair that sprawled across her shoulders and down her back were the only features he would have guessed made her look so ravishing. The color, made her almost delightful, he wanted to devour that native maiden until she was only a pulp.

"Yur…Exce..Excellinnnncees…Thank…Yew…For…Having me…Eeeentrus tad to w…www…walk inntoo…Yer curt.."

Her voice was low, silky like the veil, Henry felt sick, a sweat came over him as he wiped his brow hastily before anyone noticed. A burning lust gathered in his loin as he took a hold of his lovely Queen's hand before he could do anything hasty.

Jane smiled as she witnessed her husband's affection. She had arranged to make sweet utter bliss with him tonight. Though she could tell, by the look upon his face that he gave the new savage that he had other plans.

"You are very welcome…And I hope you enjoy your stay here at our home…" Both women nodded and were led to another room after Jane held the brief announcement.

* * *

**Night**

The two royalties breathed heavily upon each other. They no longer felt at bliss as Jane had put it, the unfortunate woman had to deal with the King's rigid thrusting that almost made her scream in pain.

Tears drifted down porcelain cheeks as Henry slid a hand upon her shoulder.

"I did not mean to harm you…" He replied softly, Jane only touched his hand lightly and turned towards him.

"Have you fallen in love with the savage?" The King whipped his head in the direction of the exasperated Queen. His cold blue eyes narrowed at the notion.

"_Never , _that savage is nothing but the devil in a woman's body…"

Henry tipped her chin and kissed her passionately. "You my love…Will always be mine…" He placed a firm hand upon her stomach as she gave a smile and snuggled closer to her King.

"_A devil who can seduce a man without even trying…"_

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I am decided to add a thought of Henry's at the end of each chapter, kind of my own little signature to this story. Also, a little fact I thought interesting, Mary _was_ named a illigitmate child at the time but was restored as Princess by Queen Jane Seymour after much debating with the King. It was after Anne's death. Please Review :D


	3. Forbidden Fruit

**The Savage Queen**

Chapter Three

Forbidden Fruit

Notes: Woot woot! Thank you all for the hits! Over a hundred ye haw! Hehe, and thank you for such wonderful reviews Ellie Tennis Girl, Shygirl 999 and SexySadie88 thank you so much for your reviews.

-Phew- This is a loooong chapter, be prepared, their is alot going on. I will explain a few of things down at the bottom. I hope you enjoy! (Please tell me if there is any errors, sometimes I mess up someone's name or a word, please say :D) Also I do not speak french, so the dialect may be crummy!

* * *

A theology of truth can only be spoken by one who is religiously involved, Thomas Cranmer, the newly appointed Archbishop, was a man of his _religious_ word.

He sat pridefully in his royal purple robes as he scouted for information on the new Parliament Act. After the year of Anne Boleyn's death, the Archbishop of Canterbury had seen many bloody escapades happening. One, being that King Henry solidified himself from the church meaning he tore away, making him the head of the Church of England. Than there was the decapitation of Sir Thomas More, a former friend and chancellor of Henry's, had not swayed with the idea of Henry becoming ruler of the Church, which created disgruntlement between the two. Thus resulting in the Act of Treason, who ever defy the King, is executed.

"Thomas…I need to speak with you!"

A loud knock reverberated in the ornate chamber of Cranmer as he swiftly got up from his seat and opened the heavy-laden doors.

"Your Highness…What brings you here?" The sheltered man replied coolly, as he offered his grace a seat.

"The people…Are in an uproar...The commoners, it is hard for me to hear clearly these days and I need…" He breathed in heavily, as he calmed down his anger that boiled underneath his skin.

"I need, to create a doctrine of some sort…Or people, are going to suffer…"

Thomas sat silently, nodding his head intently, the King got up from his seat kneading his head. His gaze followed to the open window, he glanced out into the open gardens that fed to an elaborate fountain statue of his father that fed water to an open pond.

"Well…Your Grace…I believe in Act needs to be produced…These people…Are they Protestant like your self?"

The King grimaced slightly and muttered "Catholic…"

"Ahh…What do you propose…The Act or….Execution?" These last words caught Henry off guard as he glanced over his shoulder at the defining Archbishop.

"One sounds appealing…The other, repulsive…But I shall think on this…In the mean time, keep me updated on these foreign affairs. I shall have a talk with Thomas Cromwell about these affairs and see what he has to say…"

Cranmer bowed his head as the King left his office.

_"Such a sad world it is today, wars are not only swords and shields."_

* * *

The Palace was a massive artwork that evoked the Red Moon Queen's mind as she meandered through corridors beyond corridors. Giggling at each passing moment, eyeing different men and women in such funny clothes.

She still had not got over such peculiar people they are. They hold their head up high when they speak; they each have a different dialect that amuses her even more.

Mary, Nadwema, was still asleep, it was early in the morning and her rounds for today consisted of exploring.

All the paintings reminded her of home, how she missed the forests and the pine smell. She wore a dress that befitted a peasant; she loathed wearing those extravagant clothing that only allowed minimal movement.

"Floo…Flooweer…Flower…." Rosa practically performed words every day so that she could get accustomed to the language. It had been, exactly, four days since she arrived at the Greenwich Palace.

"Lady Elizabeth you must not run off!!"

The Native cautiously glanced over towards the garden area; she crouched down in a wolf like position. Hoping to see her prey, it was instinct and survival in the Wampanoag tribe.

"Come catch me!" A shrill of a little voice but yet so commanding cried, the native's brown eyes widened as she witnessed a strawberry blonde haired girl running to where she crouched behind the bushes.

"Lady Elizabeth…You know I cannot keep up with you my dear!" The woman had a funny accent, she was older, but her eyes were young and merry of what Rosa could see.

A giggle ensued as the little girl ran behind the bushes, bumping into a soft rock... she glanced up and her eyes buldged from their sockets as she witnessed the odd woman crouching.

They both stared at each other in awe, the older woman's cries for Elizabeth was still heard but eventually ignored.

It was than that this young child named 'Elizabeth' crawled on her hands and knees and wafted Rosa's scent.

"You smell funny…" She giggled while moving her hand across her face.

Rosa only comprehended 'You smell', but the girl was laughing, at her? Not knowing what to say, she proceeded to do the same gesture as Elizabeth had done.

The vibrant child of the former Queen Anne giggled as she started to move her head in one direction, the woman strictly mimicked.

"You are peculure…It means strange from the books.."

The little girl had trouble pronouncing the word, like Rosa, she too struggled with the big words.

"But I am learning how to say it in Welsh..But I do not know how to say it yet…" She giggled again as the peculiar tanned girl stood up straight. She stood tall, about five six, taller then most women who resided in Europe. The little girl tilted her head back in a royal gesture and did the strangest thing possible; she bowed to Rosa.

"My name is Elizabeth, daughter of the King and Anne, what is your name?"

For what Rosa knew, royalty were the only people who received such a powerful gesture. She too curtsied and gave a warm smile.

"My name…Is…Rosa…Red Moon Queen, Squi Appause.." Elizabeth, being the intelligent child she was, only understood the broken English in the first part. Nevertheless, the last two words caught her off guard, her dark blue eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

The Indian Queen tilted her head in confusion, until she realized she spoke her language at the end of the sentence. She kneeled down, glancing at those beautiful baby blue's that could make her heart melt.

"Squi Appause…In…Cuuu…Culltuure..It is fuurrm…Furmal name, Red Moon" She slapped herself mentally for not pronouncing that word right, until the little intellect of a child giggled and said "formal".

Rosa smiled, a real smile, this child, taught her a word, and she taught her a different language. Sheer surprise caught her as the young girl touched her hand, curling her fingers around her calloused one's.

"Do not worry your Highness…I understand you…"

Stereotypical savage of violence was undertaken by an emotion that was foreign to her and thought would never be made possible; love for another human being.

* * *

"These people need punishment…"

Cromwell sat listening; he being one of Henry's councilors gave him every right to uphold authority.

"You're Majesty, even thought violence can be an answer, it does not always work out. These people just want the tax lowered…"

"They are nothing but Catholics who are itching to retrieve their old parliament back!" Henry spat as his attendant scribbled something upon parchment and looked up at the worn King.

"You're Majesty, is something…Bothering you…Besides the Catholics wanting reformation, is your wife having problems?"

The King ignored the question; he meandered towards the open window that praised the North Palace gardens. He noticed three figures, his daughter's governess being one. Than his lovely daughter Elizabeth, than…The Savage? What was she dressed in? In addition, her filthy hand was holding his precious jewel's hand.

"This preceding is done, I shall get back to you Thomas, I have other business to attend to…"

Without any haste, the King stormed out of Cromwell's office, leaving the councilor in solemnity. Oh how his King's anger will never suffice.

* * *

"Elizabeth needs to return to her studies…"

The once sanctity Princess glared at her friend who betrayed her trust. She had told her not to talk to anyone outside the Palace walls, including her half sister she watched over.

Mary, in heat of anger, grabbed the woman's hand and led her down a dark corridor. Rosa tried to speak, but her questions were answered shortly by the ill-tempered Princess.

"You are _not_ supposed to speak with Lady Elizabeth…Do you understand!"

Her words were coarse, the Native did not answer right away, only to be slapped by Mary, who in turn gasped at this horrid show of brutality.

Rosa, yelped from the pain that stung her face, she had worse, but this slap, symbolized her belief; to fight.

If one ever hits another, this means a battle, but she knew this could not be right. Her Nadwema did not mean it, did she?

However, before Mary could say another word, the girl ran off down the corridor, pushing the former Princess.

"Rosa!! Come back…I…I am sorry.." It was in vain that she tried to contact the girl. She did wrong, and would ever be in debt for it.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Mary walked towards the Cathedral; she had sinned greatly, and knew God would punish her for it.

* * *

Her chest heaved as she ran through the Palace corridors, the two kitchens, bathing rooms, Rosa knew where to look but nowhere to hide. Her brown eyes searched for the one place that gave her sanctuary; the mirror garden room.

It was a garden in European style shaped manner. A green house, but she called it a mirror garden room because of the glass that shields the sun away from the plants.

"Hurt…Okua…" She repeated these words over and over again. Touching her burning cheek as she replayed the scene. What did she do wrong? She did not hurt Elizabeth, the young girl said she was her friend and was very fond of her.

The Native sat upon the dirty ground and started searching for answers. Until one came shortly and almost scared Rosa to death.

"I am sorry to startle you…I just wanted to see if you are alright…"

Huge doe eyes of blue watched the strange girl as she moved in a crouch position. Her clothes soiled with sweat and dirt. A red mark had appeared upon the right cheek as Queen Jane lifted her hand in peace.

"I will not hurt you I promise…One of my ladies had seen you running through the corridors and told me about this…She informed me that you were scaring some of the people visiting…"

Rosa listened, only comprehending a few words and decided that the woman was nice. She rose up to full height and walked slowly towards this lovely woman.

"Come…We must bath you and give you new clothes. I would like you to be drafted as one of my lady in waiting…Do you understand.."

Still the words flew over her head, but she caught a few of them. She nodded anyway since this reaction was always used by Mary.

"Alright than, you will of course study with Mary and than after your studies you will attend to me, do not worry, I and my ladies will teach you how to do everything.."

* * *

**April; Month Later**

Fire blazed as a gathering of the towns people crowded a long pole filled with straw on the bottom. Three people were tied against this pole. They shouted at the filthy beggars who cried out "burn them!! Heretics!"

"Sanctuary upon us oh Lord in heaven!" The man in the middle of the pole cried as one of the men dressed in armor lit the flame.

Screams of distress came from the Catholics who burned upon this large stick. Smoke fogged the air while the three coughed, gasping for air.

"I am glad you decided this your Majesty, a great form of entertainment.." The Duke of Suffolk replied merrily as the King watched, pleased by the outcome.

The Queen sat next to him, she despised these burnings, but she could not help but enjoy them. What was it about burning people on a stake that caused so many to watch?

Elizabeth was by her side, along with Mary who held a scowl of discontent. Bred a Catholic, she no longer talked to her father after these short entertainment scenes took place. She held Elizabeth's hand as the girl watched in horror as the scene took place.

"You see my dear…" The King spoke to his youngest daughter who was still watching. "People who dishonor the King…Dishonor their country.."

The girl only glanced at him, than back at the scene nodding her head. She was to unfamiliar with the words, but she grasped little what she had heard.

"Stop! Please stop your Highness!"

The King turned around sharply and glared at his Queen's maid of Honor who in turned glared at him.

"Shut your mouth heathen or you will be next!"

The one thing that truly annoyed the King was the savage who defied his court rulings. The girl was too intelligent for her own good, and even the Queen noticed his disgruntlement.

After Rosa was made Maid of Honour, since she still was unwed, she had been taught by the Queen and his youngest daughter Elizabeth, the savage even put her own fictitious tells of the New World in his child's head!

Her stuttering had gone, but her harsh Native tongue still accented each word. It was enough to drive someone crazy. However, the Palace had been used to it and led on with their lives.

King Henry had forgotten how beautiful she was, it seemed like each day he lusted for her. At the same time, he wanted to strangle her to death. She was the epitome of a Queen, exception that she had a lower intellect. For some reason, she still had her heathen habits, crawling on the ground, muttering in her language, she even recited the Hail Mary in Wampanoag.

It interested him how she learned to speak their language in a matter of three months. She than was adopted as the Queen's Maid of Honour, for excellence of picking up things. Following her Majesty wherever she went, unless stated otherwise. Of course, he had a ruling over this, assuring his Queen that she would be a great asset to her.

However, during these three months an annoying habit occurred. Rosa traded his one fine carpet for a fish, which led him to not even speak with her. Which she hardly did, she ran into him a few times in the middle of March.

The other annoying habit was reading his own Acts that he created. She even translated one into her language that infuriated him. He slapped her across the face and screamed that if she ever wondered in his writing chambers again she would be severely punished. Of course, the savage only slapped him back in defiance and ran out.

It was than he knew she was had similarities between his three wives.

She was strong willed like Katherine of Argon, adventurous and passionate like Anne, and kind like his wife Jane. However, there was something that she had that no other Queen could ever fathom, exotic beauty.

Yes, this creature of nature was striking to say the least. This led to Henry's lust when he first saw her. Now all he could do was hide it, and yell at the savage until she decided to go back.

The notion of this thought would only hurt him more inside. He could not bear to lose her. She placed an evil spell upon him that she did not even create. His mouth, groin, heart ached for every crevasse of her alien body.

"Your Highness…We must get ready for the ball tonight…" His beautiful Queen whispered after the burning of the three. He mustered up a kiss on her cheek as he glanced back at her lady in waiting who was in shock by the scene.

"Rosa…Please come, you must help me with my gown…" The Queen replied soothingly as she noticed the girl's reaction.

"You are a wicked man!" She cried as the Queen sighed heavily, enclosing her arm around the girl's and walking her towards the balcony's doors.

* * *

"You must not yell like that in the presence of the King…" Rosa ignored the Queen's question, she hated the King, and always will. He was a ruthless murderer who killed many people because of their belief.

Rosa was tying off the last of the ribbons upon the Queen's silver ornate dress. She rubbed a gooey paste upon the Queen's neck that soothed the sore woman.

She had created a clear substance made of sunflower seeds and fruit that cleaned away dead skin. Jane was overjoyed by this new remedy and over saw that Rosa created more of these fascinating medications.

One thing Rosa had not clearly stated is that she was the village's healer beside's its Queen. She created remedies and potions that cured sicknesses. Sometimes they worked, other times it was a failure, but that is how she learned...

"You look beautiful your Majesty…" Rosa lifted her ruby hued dress curtsying, the same red dress she wore when she had arrived at the Palace. The Queen smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly, at times she treated the girl as if she was her very own daughter. She had gotten used to the girl's peculiar indencies and was overjoyed by her interest in the common rulings.

"You are too Lady Rosa…Remember, stand up straight, and maybe a gentleman may ask for a dance…"

Rosa was taught how to dance, only to be laughed at by Elizabeth; Rosa just glared at the young Princess who giggled at the Native's flailing arms. The Wampanoag Queen knew she was not accustomed to the dancing here, so she proceeded (a deal made by Rosa so that Elizabeth would not laugh anymore) to teach the small Lady how to do her own traditional dance.

"Dancing is not really my…What is the word…favorite thing to do…" Rosa answered quietly, as she followed the Queen with the rest of the ladies in waiting.

"Well you are going to have to dance sometime…" One of the younger Ladies replied giggling as the few nodded.

When reported of being the 'head' Maid of Honor, one of the girl's, Cornlia, was not at all pleased. She bothered the heathen, even a few of the girls too tried to mess up the savage's reigning regime. Though none could ever surpass her kindness of nature, or her stories, each one fell for the new addition and decided to befriend her; exception of Cornlia who was later beheaded for adultery.

* * *

The crown room, the Ball room hall was golden, lavished with food and colors of vibrant beauty. People in the hues of their countries masqueraded around the ball room court, laughing merrily as music played amongst the courtiars.

"It is so…Beautiful…" The Native was in awe at this very moment as the girls followed in suit after the Queen.

Jane dismissed the eight jubilant girls who paraded around the court in a uptight fashion. Finding men to dance with or to swoon, while others drank 'till their hearts were content.

Rosa stayed behind, not wanting in any form or fashion to dance. Jane smiled at her Maid of Honor's lack of confidence. Until a small child ran through the crowd of imperial counts and countesses.

"Rosa! Squi! You must come with me! I must show you something!" The excited child grabbed the exotic Queen's arm while she glanced back at the regal Queen with a look of bewilderment.

Jane nodded her head majestically as the Native smiled and followed Elizabeth to the food table.

"Look at these things!" The girl tried to reach for a bon bon, only to be helped by Rosa, but as soon as she touched it, an older man had beat her to it. Rosa snatched her hand away from the man's gentle touch.

"Here yeu go little one.." The man patted the girl's head as Elizabeth grabbed it, she nodded in 'thanks' as she watched the peculiar man bow.

"Yeu must be Lady Elisabeth…I have hurd all abut yeu'…" The man had the strangest dialect that Rosa had never heard of. Elizabeth glanced up at the confused Native and mouthed 'French'.

"My name iz Michel de Nostradamus, may I haf yer name mademoiselle?" The man had stunning brown eyes, he was not as built as the King, he was leaner, he looked more like a scholar than anything she had ever seen. His pale flesh suited well with the dark purple uniform he wore. Chocolate hair was trimmed to the ears, a thin slice of beard was upon his chin. Elizabeth had once stated that this was the French style.

"..R..R..Roooosa…" Her heart pounded in her ears, she felt the man's touch upon her hand. It was soothing, almost gentle. He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. Bowing his lean frame and opening his palm.

"He is asking you to dance…" Elizabeth replied happily, watching her friend being taken away by Nostradamus.

The small girl remembered the week she tried to see her. Mary, her half sister, told her that her father would not allow it. So in secret, Elizabeth dressed in servant's clothing and visited her Native friend.

They did this every so often until the King, two weeks later, gave up and let them return to being friends as seeing the savage was no threat. Elizabeth was overjoyed, as well as Rosa and they both decided to study together, helping each other out with their rigorous tasks.

-

Now, the beautiful exotic Queen of the New World was dancing with the insane prophet Nostradamus. The King watched his prey swirl along with the others. Her vibrant red out fit stood out from the other pale gowns. The man lifted her up, she looking in awe, at this fool.

"She has turned out to be a fine lady…" Jane replied meekly as her husband broke from his silence and glanced at his lovely wife.

"Who? The savage? You can dress her up in rubies and diamonds, she still is that same heathen we met the first day here.."

Jane shook her head solemnly, getting up as the Duke of Suffolk asked her to dance.

"Maybe you should be more lineate towards her, who knows, she may be inducted into parliament…" The Queen gave a small smile as Henry glowered down at the doe eyed Queen.

-

"Tell me more…Uf yer culture…It iz…Fazcinating.." It was like a dream, Michel held her hand gingerly while her other arm was upon his shoulder. His other arm around her waist, she felt herself getting closer to him. They had talked for it seemed like an hour, he talked of things he had witness, his former wife whom died along side his children. It made her heart break in two for this man, he had led a trifling life but he still looked to the brighter side.

"It was vast…Full of trees, I remember the smell…" She took a whiff of putrid perfume instead and started to gag. Michel laughed at this notion as she started to rub her nose.

"It was not that smell either…It was…" She stopped suddenly, her eyes glazed, a grave look fell upon her face.

She forgot the smell, her head was clouded with perfume and talc that she had forgotten her world's smell.

"Are yew alright?" Michel touched her face tenderly as the exotic beauty glanced up into his eyes.

"I forgot the smell…" She replied solemnly, Michel did not know what to say. What could he say, the only thing that came to mind was an idea, but the idea was interrupted by the Majesty himself.

"Pardon me, but may I have this dance…?" His blue eyes glared at the lower class French man who bowed his head. He too feeling the tension as Rosa looked at the worried Michel.

"He was dancing with me first…" She replied haughtily before the King could say anything.

"You can take turns while dancing, it is a custom here…In England.." He replied coolly, Michel picked up the notion and bowed his head.

"May I zpeak with Lady Roza?" The King nodded his head, crossing his arms impatiently as Michel whispered into her ear.

"Meet me in ze North Palace Gardunz…" He bowed his head again as Rosa curtsied and let the King whisk her away.

"Tell me what he said…" The King bore into her brown eyes as she only replied coldly.

"That I am the fairest of them all…" Henry glared at her as he spun her around.

"Please…The fool is insane, he talks of madness and speaks of false prophecies.."

Anger boiled underneath her skin as she embedded her nails in the King's back. He winced at the arousing pain, his gaze darkened as he whispered maliciously.

"Do not, attempt to see him again, or you will watch your lover's head roll…"

The King let the exotic savage go as she stood their in fright. A cold sweat embellished on her forehead as she felt an odd sensation inside her. She had to find Michel before it was to late…

-

A evil smirk formed over the King's face as he watched the heathen flee from the Ball. He whispered something to a nearby guard as the man complied bowing.

'_You are mine now little savage…'_

* * *

Notes: Yaaay! I am finished with that chapter, I hope that decent...

Okay, alot of these fellows you may have to look up or unless you guys are smart (which you all are) but just incase.

Thomas Cromwell: Worked with Cardinal Wolsey before Wolsey death in 1533. Cromwell decided that he would work for the King instead and that he did. He is excuted for the lack of finding a sutable wife for Henry and herecy (1540?)

Thomas Cranmer: Is now the Archbishop, he is a smart, deither man, but yet he can be coniving and get what he wants. (What every royal dude is like hehe)

Michel de Nostradamus: The man of prophices, he predicted a few things that happened now. He would probably be 33 during this time period, I am not sure what he looked like young but I decided to make him look a little handsome.

Want to know more? (Or better for that matter) Look up any of the guys, I promise you they are real :D

OOooh sorry if I am making Rosa a mary sue, I tried to tone her down a bit and made her human hahaha. :D

Thank you for reviews, (next chapter may take time! And...More romance...Readers warned...I may change to M?)

**-Changed a few grammatical errors, sorry guys! If any chapters appear with Rose please tell me, I forget to replace the 'E' with an 'A'**


	4. Inferno Depression

**The Savage Queen**

Chapter Four

The Inferno Sanctuary

Note: Phew, that chapter actually got me pumped! Ahahaha, sorry I am a loser. Alright, I kinda put this in T, because it is the most viewed, but I have a warning. If this is to explict I will turn it to M. I may lose popularity on this but I am to hard driven to write this story. It had been itching my mind ever since I saw the Tudors.

Chapter warnings: Langauge, gore, and sexual content.

* * *

A figure in the dark searched everywhere, high and low for the man she was supposed to meet in the North Gardens. Worry escaped her lips as she chanted a prayer. Hoping that their God will help her find Michel.

When she finally saw the evening candles that aligned the garden's gate, a look of shock ran across her face. Someone had already found him…..

"Michel!"

Two knights had already arrested the lone stranger as he was hauled towards the castle doors. The Ball had subsided and everyone asleep, exception of the few royals who watched in awe.

"Stop it this instant I order you!" Tears, they had never stung her cheeks before, it felt like a hundred knives stabbed through her flesh.

"You are nothing but a heathen!" Growled one of the guards as they pulled the silent Michel away in chains, his dark brown eyes glanced over at the crying woman. Her tears jerked his heart as he felt his gaze drifting to the floor. Embarrassed by the assumption of his career, he was not insane for one thing. He wrote what he saw, and the King knew that, he could save lives but the stubborn King failed to believe him. On the other hand, did he?

"I am glad you captured this…mad fool who speaks of false predictions…Send him to Bedlam…I hope he gets along with the other's…"

A cruel, harsh voice spoke with no remorse. Rosa saw the one who truly believed in her, the one who wanted to help her, who created a world for her had shattered. An anger, that she never had felt for the King before rose throughout her body. Suddenly, she became that savage, a horrid shrill filled the air as she attacked the King.

"You horrid man!! Murderer!!" She screamed, choking the King with her bare hands. The King gagged from the lack of air as one of the guards grabbed her flailing body from the gasping King.

Henry heaved in a breath, his face contorted into a heated stare, as he glared at the damned heathen.

"Lock…That…_Savage Bitch…_In the tower! She will not be fed..She will not have any comfort…If she dare do anything…Kill her French dog and put his head upon a pike!"

Suddenly, a switch went off in her head and she stopped thrashing about. Her eyes gazed at the sight before her, everything was once red, now it was all in color. She saw the look upon Michel's face that read fear. She shook her head hoping he would not change his mind about her.

Michel feared her at this moment, but after this ordeal, he saw the hurt in her eyes. His stomach dropped, his throat dry, he wanted to hold her and calm the wreathing splendor.

Suddenly they were apart, one guard took Michel to Bedlam, the other took Roza to the tower.

Henry wiped the crimson liquid from his chin. He had never been this humiliated! Footsteps followed by worried voices carried through out the garden, where the scene had unfolded before.

"My Lord…Is everything alright?" Thomas Cranmer asked as he looked at the two lovers split because of the King's doing.

"Yes…Everything is fine…"

He pushed his way through the small crowd, Jane tried to comfort him but he just shrugged her away. The Queen had a sudden rush of guilt run through her body. She could not respond to his shove as she stared at her stomach and started to weep.

* * *

**Four days Later…**

Nothing, except darkness had overcome the frail body of the exotic woman. Elizabeth had snuck in once a day to give her some bread and water which she was thankful for.

The young child tried to comfort her, but all her efforts were in vain. Her good friend Rosa was a recluse, she slept half of the day, smelling of dung and piss.

"Father will not keep you here long…I know he wont…" She smiled a the child's optimism, and touched her face. She felt like the Native she once was before, the one who was caught and beaten. Bags of purple appeared under her eyes, her skin lacked its luster. Elizabeth got up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you…" She replied softly, Rosa just cried, all the emotions came out at once and she hugged the child close.

"I am so sorry…I did not mean to hurt him…"

Elizabeth knew what she was talking about, but said nothing. Of course she was a little sore that Rosa had hurt him. However, he hurt her heart and it was a fair trade.

"Will I see…Michel again?"

Elizabeth looked into the desperate brown eyes and nodded her head fervently.

"Yes, but you would have to go to Bedlam, it is in London, a very large city, it's an…Insane place…For people with problems…It is a red building, you cannot miss it…"

Rosa thanked God for such a wonderful child and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you my little Princess…Some day you will be something great…"

* * *

**Night**

The dream she witnessed was very vivid, many array of colors shrouded by silk. Enveloping her body as the covers washed over her, causing a rising tied of fabric.

"Wake up…"

Suddenly she awoke, a face contorted itself, and it was not the one she wanted to see.

"_You_….You murderer" Rosa jumped from the bed and flung herself at the King. He grabbed her tightly as she tried to hit him in the face. He finally pushed her on top of the bed and held a knife to her throat.

"Listen to me carefully savage…I will give you your lover back if you do one single thing for me…"

Rosa stopped breathing for a second, her breaths became shallow, and she felt as if he had already slit her throat.

She had noticed she was in the King's bedchambers. It was ornate like she suspected it would be, all in regal colors, furniture from the finest craftsmen. Even the bed was enormous, but she soon locked her honey-glazed eyes on the cold transfixed ones.

"Anything…Just let him go…Please.." She felt so vulnerable next to him, even though she had charged at him before. He had the upper hand, and could do anything he pleased.

A shiver ran down her spine as he leaned over her. Causing her to whimper in fear as his lips grazed her ear.

"Be my Mistress…."

Those three words created a stir in her stomach, the thought of fear passed and a notion of vomiting came to mind.

"Mistress? One who sleeps with you while your Queen, your lover, is pregnant with a child! All you can think about is fornicating with me?"

She hissed almost each symbol, how dare he use sex as a favor to win her affections.

"Never…"

She replied in a low voice, the King smiled maliciously as he called out for his guards, revealing another option.

Two guards held onto a young man, blindfolded, he was beaten severely to a point that he could not longer stand up.

"Never, say _never"_ The King got up from where he laid, and sauntered towards the man. He grazed the golden dagger against the man's skin. With one furious strike, it entered into shoulder, the man struggled in pain, gritting his teeth as Rosa screamed.

"Don't hurt him! Stop now please!" She jumped off the bed once more and pulled on the King's arm. He smiled in contempt as he pulled out the dagger slowly. Michel felt each series of pain as he let out a shallow breath.

"So you will be my Mistress...?" Henry cocked a brow as the exotic savage glanced at the torn man in front of her. She felt another pain of grief sweep over her cold body.

She walked closer to the man who was beaten profusely. She than placed a kiss upon his forehead like Jane had done to her.

"Please do not think of me wrong…I will come back for you..." She whispered, silently walking towards Henry who only stared at the two in jealousy.

Michel heaved in a few more breaths; he shook his head as he was taken away once again. They had taken everything from her, her home, her family, her friends…Now someone who thought of her interest…

"Yes…I will be your Mistress, but you must not tell the Queen and you must free Michel de Nostradamus…"

The King gave a small frown and flicked his fingers in conclusion.

"Yes yes, everything you say and do quiet, and your fellow lover will be free from Bedlam…"

The King pulled the savage towards his bed. Moving the sheets and letting her enter first. A cold, heartless wound penetrated her very being as he moved his hand up and down her neck. She felt nothing, not even his hot touch.

"He is a foreign nut, he cannot give you what I can…"

Henry tried to persuade her but Red Moon shifted her body opposite of him. Waiting for him to defile her.

"You stubborn ass…" A growl rumbled in his chest as he grabbed her shoulder, digging his whole fist into her muscle. Rosa winced in pain as he started to cruelly whisper these words:

"I was the one who helped you out of your misery, I was the one who saved your sanctity, I was the one who recommended you to be my Queen's Maid of Honour, I was the one who let you see my youngest daughter and be taught by my eldest, last of all, I…I was the one who saved your beloved from death…You should be down on your fucking knees and pray to God for my good graces…"

These last words were spat upon her, Rosa narrowed her eyes in disbelief, he had done nothing of the sort, and never will do anything up to it.

"You are a liar, a coward, and a hot headed pig who only loves himself more than he does others. A vile piece of dung that sleeps with every living creature known to man…"

Henry's patience boiled over, he grabbed her wrists forcefully and turned her over. Veins protruded from his neck, a red hue discolored his pale flesh.

"Do not mock me your _highness_, I will show you no mercy, and once you are finally broken I will be the one there…Not that piece of shit that walked away…ME! The rightful King of England, not some silly commoner Queen who is nothing more than the dirt off my shoe!"

The last words struck her heart as the King left the girl in his chambers. Locking the door as she got up from the bed wearily, she ran towards the oak doors and banged as hard as she could.

"Your Grace! Open the door! Open the door!!"

* * *

Jane could have sworn she heard voices three nights ago, she asked her husband what happened but he just snapped at her.

She rode alongside her ladies in waiting; her white stallion neighed as she rubbed the silky mane.

"My Queen…What happen to Lady Rosa?" One of the girls's asked, Jane did not have the slightest idea once she turned around and faced the vibrant woman.

"She is locked away, for trying to hurt the King…" She choked on the last words, she felt her frail body buckle up, and everything that surround her turned black.

* * *

"You're Majesty?"

The voice sounded so familiar, it was soothing, and the Queen barley noticed the girl placing a hot rag upon her forehead. But had she seen someone else in the room as well?

"..Urmmm…Rosa?"

Her blurry vision swirled the remaining lit candles, the vision of a girl nodded her head and got from her seat. Than everything seemed to clear and Jane was laying in her bed covered in numerous layers of sheets.

"What…Happen?" Rosa placed a cup to her lips, an aroma of cinnamon and sunflowers entered her nostrils. She sucked down the liquid, almost coughing it up as Rosa placed a hand upon her forehead.

"You have a sickness that is caused by an evil spirit…It is custom to have you bleed, but I do not believe in that…"

Cups clanged together as the Native sat Indian style on the floor. Kneading mush in a bowl with a stick that she got from the outside. The Queen smiled in content, she actually was feeling better, she heard the soothing sounds of her voice, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The King sat in his bedroom, it destroyed from its previous occupant.

He had no care, after hearing his wife's news he immediately rushed to her chambers.

He had found his little savage priestess walking to the Queen's corridor. He left her side and glared at the in coming savage who stood regally.

"I came to help the Queen…" She replied softly, as she opened a bag made of leather and placed the ingredients upon the Jane's writing table.

The King chuckled and kneaded his Queen's hand.

"Are you a witch now savage?" The girl only glanced at him lazily, and lifted a vile and started pouring; Henry got up from his seat and crossed over to her. Placing a firm hand upon her neck and whispered, "meet me in my quarters…"

* * *

The Wampanoag Queen quietly left the Queen's chambers and left to the King's chamber, her heart raced at the immediate embrace of the icy winds from an open window.

She walked along the stairwell, her hand playing with the trailing railings. Feeling the stone that felt so cold against her touch, everything had been so cold lately, even though the sun cascaded its rays into the King's chambers.

After she had opened the door, she witnessed the King sitting in a chair kneading his head. His face red not from anger, but of fear, he truly loved his wife, and could not bare the thought of losing her.

"I have never felt so worried in my life…I have always been the one to see things in such an optimistic manner, that I could find love in all different places.." He breathed heavily as he rubbed his nose. Staring out the window at the gardens down below. Viewing his young child playing with one of the maid servants.

He chuckled, wiping away the spittle that came forth from his mouth. Rosa entered, her slippers creating a echo in the room. She stood, awaiting his call, but he said nothing more.

This side baffled her, was this a ploy to get her into bed? She almost felt pity for the King. Rosa shook her head at the concept, this man took away to much for her to feel pity.

"I hope to have a son one day, and Jane I know will have it. I love her, she is my preferred Queen, the one I want to be buried next to.." He placed two fingers on his mouth, a symbol of his thinking method. He gave a big heave of a breath and stood up. Still looking out into the garden than turned heel towards his exotic beauty.

"But no woman, could ever suffice me, I want so much but I have little…I am losing myself, and I need an understanding…"

To her astonishment, the King started to undress himself. Only ending up in leather like knickers that trailed to the knees. He was a muscular figure, a little pudgy on the sides, but still his body was amazing. Each ab defined by a muscle she had never seen before. Even though the men in her village were nude, they portrayed more lean muscle and nimbleness. Henry portrayed the frame of a god.

"I am yours Lady Rose, Red Queen, I am all…Yours…" He lifted his arms out for her to embrace, but she did nothing of the sort. She proceeded to take off her own clothes, her body was milky caramel that he wanted to bite in. Young, vibrant, and full, she was more exotic than any woman he had ever grazed.

Nude, only for the hose liners that went up to her thighs, Rosa looked away in shame, she felt something hot against her neck as the King leaned over and sucked upon her neck. Each moment felt in agony, her breathing became short, but the King had a power that she had never witnessed.

"I can never be yours…" The King proceeded to feel her body, each crevasse, each lean muscle that formed upon the outside. He laid her gently upon the bed, her eyes else where as he ate up every beauty mark, every burn she received, cut, everything he ate up with the intelligence he accessed.

"You are so beautiful, respond to me, I know that you are here…" He felt the anger boiling in him, but she soon placed her arms over his shoulders and started to kiss him forcefully.

"Is this what you want your highness!" She hissed, he smiled as she started gnaw on his neck. The feeling erupted arousal, soon they were in the virtuous act of fornication. Grasping, pulling, thrusting.

Rosa felt every detail, every piece of dignity left behind her in array of dark colors. She was confused, and the King knew it…

"Come on love…I know you want more of it…" He thrust harder; he felt her body quivering underneath his own powerful one. He felt like God himself, but his Godliness was interrupted by her retaliation. She rolled on top of him, a malicious glare, an arousing of emotions filled his body like none other. He wanted more, but the savage had pulled away from him.

"No, you cannot leave me…" He replied tenderly, breathing heavily as she shook her head.

"I cannot leave you by your will, but I can leave you in spirit…" She no longer was a virgin, she was defiled by this man who did not love her, neither did he care for her. She felt his hands graze her back and was pulled into an embrace. She cried in his arms, her whole world had shattered right in front of her, and he knew it.

"Do not worry, soon this will be easier…" He slid his fingers down towards her sex, he felt a warm liquid rush out, red, a vile color that made him squeamish. He took a piece of cloth and placed it in between her legs. She was _his_ savage now, breaking of the skin made it clear.

"No…It will not…" The girl whimpered as they both lay on the bed, she fell asleep at once, the King watching her precious form breath.

"_What have you done to me…"__

* * *

_

Note: Sorry I had to write this chapter, I really needed to study my history and I couldnt because I was so caught up in this story. Please, remeber that it may get a little bit more darker, I just do not want anybody to hate it after this. Sorry if Henry is such a tryant, what I have read about him caused me to sway in so many directions of his emotions. A seducer with a heart for a new fire.

Next days I will have to wait to write the next one, for I need to study my history :D hehehe I wish it was over this!


	5. Worthy Opponent

**The Savage Queen**

Chapter Five

Worthy Opponent

Notes: Hoorraayy, Okay sorry, I have been working on this for two days and I feel slightly accomplish. Now the story itself can either be viewed two different ways; You either hate Henry in this chapter, or you love him.

Henry the VIII as I have read about him seems like a seducer (obviously) but yet conniving. Yes he was good to his people (somewhat), but he was so indesicive he did not know whether to get married to this woman or someone else.

Warning: Gory, loads of it!...Okay not loads but still gory.

* * *

**May **

The jousting tournament was held in the spring. During this tournament, two men struck each other with a elongated pole with a brass end that could penetrate any metal if hit in the right place. The unintelligent peasant life sat at the bottom of the court, they watched the two knights galloping towards each other.

The royal court watched in awe as two knights struck each other with long colorful poles.

"Sir Regulus of Grisland!"

The crowd roared happily as the commoners waited near the bottom for the rich to throw food.

Rosa usually led the women to feed them; it was her favorite pass time. She created this ordeal so that all could feel like royalty.

"Why do you permit this…" The ornery King hissed as Jane looked on at her well bred Maid of Honour, she knew how well she had taken to the affairs of the poor and brought herself to give them peace and money.

Mary stood behind her, her face contorted into a single lineage of rage. She loved the people of course, but the jealousy of her former friend grew. The Queen was falling deeply for her, and she was not fond of that.

Rosa was followed by Elizabeth who opened her little palm towards a young boy, grime covered his pale face as he took it gingerly.

"Thank you me Lady.." He bowed hesitantly, Elizabeth curtsied "your welcome good sir".

Everything felt so odd, Rosa felt her own mind slip away from time to time. Henry persuaded her with jewels and clothing. She refused all, the King tried begging, she would not listen.

Finally, the King and his lust boiled over, he ordered the guards to beat her.

After that horrible week, the Indian Queen had to reconcile with the King every other night. She never lasted long, she strived to make him stop but he never delayed his sexual massacre.

"Squi…Why are you crying?" Elizabeth broke her thoughts as she felt a single tear drift down her face. Gasping slightly, she put on a façade and smiled.

"The sun's rays penetrate my eyes small Princess.." Elizabeth handed another coin out and nodded, not asking any more questions.

Rosa somberly handed out the coins to the people, they touching her hands as if she was a hero. Than out of the corner of her eye, a cloaked man appeared in the crowd. She glanced over at Elizabeth than at one of the ladies in waiting.

"Watch over her, there is someone who may hurt the King…" She said this all to quickly before the girl could speak. Rosa pushed aside the commoners and followed the man who was wrapped in a cloak.

Henry saw this, his face dropped in disgust. The Queen felt worried as she grabbed her husband's arm.

"Where is she going?" She asked meekly, the King had a thoughtful feeling, but he was not sure.

"I will have one of the guards follow her…And bring her back safely…" He placed a regal hand upon her swollen stomach; a docile smile appeared upon her face as she placed a hand upon his.

"I promise…"

* * *

Aroma of dung and fish wafted through out the town near the Greenwich Palace. It was a enormous place, filled with beggars who had no hope for a life.

Poets read their stories aimlessly, while musicians in rags played upon broken instruments. The town whores laughed merrily as they noticed the strange tanned girl running after a cloaked man.

"Who are you?!" Rosa cried as she ran after the man, heaving in a few breaths as she swiftly passed many of the peasantry that infected the town.

Home, were the large oak trees grew, where she ran all the time with her young fellow tribe members. Now she was doing the same, exception it was a chase.

Stone walls passed by in a blur, shoes clapped against the cobble, she decided to take off her shoes quickly as possible when the man had slowed down a bit. Now he was walking, as if oblivious to her following him.

His nimble form entered a lone pub filled with criminals and degenerates. Her heart stopped immediately as she walked inside, burly men with prostitutes on their knees drinking ale and singing merrily. One even tried to touch her butt, but a familiar hand had caught her arm and dragged her towards the back room.

"Who are you?!" She yelled this time as the man shut the door. Her chest rising and falling in a panic manner, the man lifted his cloak off revealing dark tan man with high cheek bones. His dark brown eyes stared at the smaller of his kind.

"Animikika Mahigan?! Thunder Wolf is that you?"

The man's solemn face formed a smile, he than turned towards the other end of the room. Revealing the one man she truly desired.

"Michel!!"

She rushed towards the worn man, grasping him so hard that he could barley breath. Her happiness gathered tears in her eyes as she let loose the watery substance.

"How?"

Michel smiled thoughtfully as the Native man sat down in a chair with his arms crossed.

"I zhall start frum the beginning.."

Michel came to explain after he was beaten in front of her, guards just tossed him outside. Henry never wanted to see him in Bedlum, and it was also an oath he had to follow by Rosa's orders. Michel knew he could not stay around the palace to wait for her, but knew he would write a letter every day. She was always on his mind, and that would never change.

During the early may semester, he found Animikika Mahigan, he was about to be sold into slavery until Michel bought him with his money. He never treated him like a slave, he was a good friend to him, and he asked about Rosa. Of course the way he described her made it obvious to the lone Native. What baffled Michel was that Animikika had already learned the English language while sailing on the ship. Michel of course taught him more and Animikika learned in a matter of days.

"Does the King know about you?" She asked fervently, Michel shook his head.

"Nu, and will never knuw, I wanted tu give yew theze..Letterz that I have written…I will vizit yew tonight, in the nurthern gardenz.."

Voices reverberated among the bar's walls, soldiers of the King's army. Rosa hugged Animikika, while the deep voice replied "a kuen saque Squi Appause….Okaushu…"

He bowed towards her, as Michel opened the window. He glanced over at the notes as she took them and placed them under her skirt. The nimble fellow kissed her passionately on the lips. His dark auburn eyes burning with compassion as he held her face tenderly.

"I luve yew.." And after those three simple words, the two men were gone….

* * *

**Greenwich Palace**

"How.Dare.You. Defy. Me!"

The King lashed the back of the savage, her face bleed from the ropes whip lash. She said nothing, she stood tall in the middle of the throne room. The Queen, watched tirelessly, she was not allowed to say anything or she may suffer the same fate.

"You worthless pile of shit! I ordered you…Many of times to stay away from commoners, but you never listen. The Queen, bless her soul, had let you give them our fortune! To these traitors! Listen to me!" He screamed, whipping her again, she trembled underneath his strike. She held in her shallow shout, her heart raced, while the blood trailed down her back.

"You are not a great King…" She replied through gritted teeth, the King whipped her again, and again, until her breathing became shallow. Her body crumbled slowly, the blood curling onto the palace floor.

"I am the King of England…And nobody, not even a treacherous savage will defy me!!"

He threw the robe down angrily as the servants scattered to grab it. Watching the display of blood and spittle surrounded the girl.

"My love please…She did nothing wrong…" The King glared at her, only that which made her weep. The Queen could barley stand his doings much rather his glare. She felt a tug upon her skirt, and the small child of Anne Boleyn lifted her skirts and ran towards her good friend.

"Rosa…" She cried, touching the woman's dark mangled locks. The woman lifted her face, red blood spotted her front teeth and fell out of her mouth. Vomiting the access blood, one of the servants tossed her rag.

"Clean it up heathen, you are no longer apart of the court…You will be staying with Lady Elizabeth by order of the King…You will be her new caretaker…"

Mary had watched the scene unfold at the back of the throne room, oh how that poor wretched soul wreathed on the floor. She felt compassion for her, but she wanted this, this whole display of brutality to feed upon its occupant.

The 'holy' woman lifted her black skirts and walked aimlessly towards the savage. She kneeled down and started to gingerly move her hair back.

"Do not worry Rosa…All will soon pass…" Her voice, had a trace of kind wickedness, like Henry's. Rosa moved her head away and held Elizabeth's hand who led her towards her small castle.

"Whut happened?" He saw his beautiful Native run towards him. It was night fall by now and the northern gardens were quiet. Still, meek like the waters that ran into the fountain.

Blood smeared across her gown; her face had cuts upon it, as did her chest. However, her back was the most brutal; he felt the stitching and red welts.

"He did this to yew?" Michel replied angrily as his eyes focused upon the castle.

"I cannot talk about it…" The two long lost lovers stood apart. Michel did not touch her, he could not, if he did, someone would notice or smell him and he would be the new 'bloody' entertainment for the King.

"I have written this for you…" Rosa placed a hand into the chest part of the dress and withdrew a dirty note. Handing it to him gingerly, she bowed with all respect.

Brown eyes scanned the letter in a matter of minutes. His face fell from reading the last paragraph;

_Love, it is such a pity that a few feel this beautiful virtue. I was one who had never felt it before I met Lady Elizabeth, but you, you Michel have shown me a love between ones who will be connected forever. I shall forever be in your debt, you shall always have my heart, no man can ever fill the void of what you can. However, lovers pay a awful price as I have found out in this culture. We should see each other until I break from this prison. I do not want to see you hurt any more, nor do I want to see you thrown down by these cursed unintelligent pompous fools. _

_Michel, I love you, please never forget me, I will keep reading your letters for the sanctity of my mentality. Though please dearest, never see me until I am free again. That is all I ask of you._

_Rosa, the forever more Red Moon Queen._

"Nu! I ztand no longer of this foolish King. He cannot break uz apart becauze wi lurve each other…"Michel walked towards her, saying these words as quietly as possible. His brown optics intensely staring into her worn brown ones.

" Michel…Please do this…For me…"

The two star crossed lovers jumped from the guards recklessly calling an 'intrusion'. Rosa pushed Michel towards the back gate hurriedly as the guards voice's began to gain upon their heels.

"I will zee yew in two weekz, Friday, I du not care if they ztab mi a thouzand timez. Nuthing can huld me back!"

Rosa could not say anything more, she nodded, a burst of happiness fluttered inside. She knew it would be dangerous, but her love for him was to strong. Michel pulled her into an ardor embrace, passionately kissing her and leaving his beautiful Native, however, they were to late.

* * *

"Well…You just cannot have enough of me can you heathen.."

The King chuckled as he walked down the royal purple carpet that led to a spring coroneted décor throne room. His golden robes swished about his muscular frame as he leaned down towards the in raged savage.

"Tsk…Tsk Savage…" He kissed her lightly on the lips as she twisted her head away from his mouth. He smacked her voluntarily, Michel screamed for him to stop but his efforts were in vain.

"Let her gu! Zhe did nuthing tu yew!" One of the guards pulled his brown chopped locks and tugged at his scalp for him to rise. Pulling his head back so that his chin pointed to the ceiling.

The King chuckled at the man's stupidity to protect the dirty…Beautiful, savage whose hands were tied behind her back.

"You know Nostradamus, I have given you many occasions to flee Britain, to reside back your sewer hole you call 'France'. Now I have tried to be _compatissant _but your defiance has waned my patience…"

The King nodded towards the guard who held a knife to Michel's neck. Rosa tried to get up from her place but was immediately pushed to the ground. Her strength was gone from the previous mourning beatings. She could barley scream, and the King was eating every bit of her weakness.

Henry's plan was working, all he had to do was switch the two people's circumstances than…Than the insane scholar would _have _to give in.

"However, since you my dear friend have done _nothing _wrong…"

The guard put the knife down immediately cueing the other sentinel to place the knife upon Rosa's neck.

"Nu, pleaze, dut nut huert her! Pleaze!" Michel's agony, led to his utter defeat as Henry gave a prideful wicked smile.

"I will only hurt her, if you plan to stay….Go back to France where you rightfully belong and never, _ever_, return here… Comprenez?"

Michel thought this out thoroughly, but he knew that staying would only kill his beloved. He could not bare to lose another loved one, so he nodded his head compliantly.

",J'ai compris!. votre altesse.." The burly guard who held Michel led him to the exit of the throne room. Rosa wept immensely as she stared at her lover who had to leave for good. He too looked back for a matter of seconds before the guard pushed him vigorously out into the hallway.

"That was easy…" The King smiled maliciously as he leaned down towards the wreathing Savage. Her face had sunken in a bit, but no matter, he knew that who could unleash his vibrant heathen again.

"Come…You still have your duties as a mistress for the King…."

The guard that over saw the Savage lifted her up gingerly, her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. The King snarled at the soldier who bowed in embarrassment and lifted the savage up again.

"I…I am…Not allowed to be present in your court…_Your grace_…" Her voice was horse from the screaming that had recently existed. The last two words stung the King as he spun around to face the heavy breathing heathen.

"I never said you could not be allowed in my bed chambers…" He replied coolly as the guard led her to the King's chambers; Rosa's prison.

"_Savage…She is too intelligent for her own good…."_

* * *

Notes: The French words 'Votre Altesse' means 'your highness'. If anyone speaks French and believes this is wrong please correct me.

Thank you to **lemondropseverus** for pointing out the French mistakes. It really helps! (And I learn the correct way of French :D)

Oh big note, Okay Mary I first fans, sorry to make her sooo mean but yet compassionate. She has her father's temper as I have read, and of course the site of Rosa's blood arouses this sense of understanding the power a King could have, even a Queen. Thus her thirst for Prostant blood when she became 'Bloody Mary'. (Sorry half fiction half real, you can decide otherwise.)

Thank you!!


	6. Burning Heart

****

The Savage Queen

Chapter Six

Burning Heart

Notes: Thank you for all the reviews, I am so glad that this story is making ya'll happy. Woooot, over 300 hits lovely guys!

Oooh, this chapter may be a little insightful or it may be boring, depends, but near the middle it will get interesting! (Oooh I changed the month to Feb in the first chapter, I knew there was something wrong with that chapter :P)

* * *

**July, Two Months Later**

Rosa noticed that these people always had a custom to fret over such meaningless things. Why do they not succeed in helping the peasant life that was dying before their very eyes.

Such a shame she had forgotten her world, the only thing she held was the language. All the smells gone, sights gone, the voices…Gone…

Henry had begun to beg her for mercy; he did not mean what he did those months ago. Oh, how low a King would go to retrieve her precious sex.

The Native chuckled at the foolish remark she made beginning to follow through with the King's orders.

She wore a veil, it was a custom for her since she was not allowed to be seen unless by the Queen or the King.

The only thing she had that imputed life was the young Elizabeth. So young but yet so intelligent, she helped the Wampanoag Queen whenever she could.

It was during this time that the Queen would get her monthly check-up. Jane was still afraid of the savage, but she still trusted her. Rosa was more knowledgeable on medications than any other mid wife.

* * *

"God please stop this pain!"

Jane grunted, sweat dripping down her forehead and trickling down upon her clothes. The meek Queen was breaking out in sweats from time to time, and only Rosa knew how to cure it.

The other ladies of the Queen's court were either appalled or intrigued. Usually the elderly folk were disgusted against this treatment. It was inhumane, but the younger ladies always reminded the elder women that Rosa was a savior.

"Your highness…I need you to calm down…" Rosa replied weakly as she knelt down in front of the Queen.

Jane knew about the King's loyalties to his new 'mistress'. She knew it was Rosa, evident of the marks upon her neck at times, but Rosa never seemed proud. Though this display was very seldom, they never looked at each other in court, nor did they persist to flirt with each other. It was very subtle, locked away in Henry's chambers and never let out.

"This remedy is to help the baby, if you are sick, the baby is sick…" She placed her hands upon the Queen's legs and started to slowly spread them apart. After that, she placed a white sheet over the legs so that the others behind the Queen were not watching. It was her ritual process, if someone sees, than the process would be ruined.

"Savage…There is nothing wrong with the child, the Queen has some kind of demon in her and that demon wants the child…"

A strangely sick elderly lady replied, her blue eyes bulging as she mentioned the word 'demon'.

Rosa wearily glanced up at the peculiar woman and said in a low tone.

"She has nothing in her, she is not possessed my lady…She is merely sick with the sweating disease…There is no such things as demons…"

A gasp erupted from the elderly women. No demons? There had to be some in this world, how do people sin without a demon inside them?

"There are too such things as demons…" A younger woman replied as Rosa started to wash her hands in a basin.

"No there is not, it is a bunch of filthy lies that are spread amongst the church…"

The women furiously glared at the heathen, the Queen looked hesitantly at her court who seemed to be put off by the savage's words.

"Your highness…I am going to stick my two fingers in the womb, it will be a little cold…It is for the baby…."

When her two fingers slipped in, the Queen gave off a low groan as she started to feel Rosa's two fingers sliding in.

Her thought process lingered on her husband. She felt relieved that he was not exactly falling for her, but yet she felt confined in her own room. He barley saw her, only when they met of course.

Her heart raced as she melted into her own memories of Henry's luscious body. Than all dreams stopped as Rosa lifted her skirts and started to draw a slippery line of white across her stomach.

"What are you doing savage..?" The Queen replied weakly as Rosa continued without saying a word.

Savage, a crucial word that Rosa had gotten used to. It was ordered by the King that she be called that, no matter the circumstances. The only people who withstand this rule were Elizabeth and her company, and Mary as well.

"This should make you feel calm; it is a mix of sunflower and rose oil, and chamomile. Use this paste every day upon your stomach, I believe one of you…_ladies_…Will be able to do that…"

Rosa smirked at her dripping sarcasm as one of the women walked over as Rosa tugged on the sheet over the Queen's vagina.

"You are not allowed to put it there unless you are willing to disturb the balance of her health. She is the only one can look at it, nobody else…Understand.."

The elderly lady gave a loud grunt as Rosa left the Queen's chambers in a slow pace. Her head down and hands clasped together like a lady, not a savage.

"Your highness can we trust that riffraff? I heard she slaughters are chickens and baths herself in their blood. I believe she is a witch…"

The elderly woman replied as she glanced down at the weary Queen.

"She is no witch…But she is no savior either…"

* * *

A young boy outside the Palace walls looked in, his blonde messy hair fringed with blood. Tears stained his dirty face as he saw the person he was looking for.

Bouncy, strawberry blonde locks shimmered underneath the sun's rays. Elizabeth giggled as she noticed her friend was there. He was a mere peasant, but she had no care. She was the daughter of the King and she could do whatever she pleases; illegitimate or not.

"Elizabeth…You can get in trouble…" He replied sadly, as he looked through the gate, no guards were standing around. Elizabeth noted this before and unlocked the side gate. A smile plastered upon her ivory freckled skin.

"I am a Princess silly, you will be okay…Besides…The King does not care what I do so long as I do not get in trouble…"

The boy smiled at this, his mouth lacking a few teeth but Elizabeth paid no mind as they started running towards her small little cottage in between the Palace walls.

* * *

The Parliament room had been filled with all the government officials that all had a high authority over the people.

Exception to the King of course, they were a bunch of younger men who the King appointed. A few were older, but those were the lucky one's who obeyed the King every breathing second.

"Your Majesty, there is a tariff that should be issued upon the imports of Tea…Should we agree upon such a silly tax?"

Henry walked around his armature bronze throne and sat down. Placing two fingers upon his brow as his stone blue eyes glanced over at Charles Brandon who shook his head.

"No, do not pass it…It is nothing but a tariff that we do not need…"

The man nodded and went on to the next one, but Henry of course did not listen. He glanced over to his right than to the left, all the men sitting there babbling about tariffs and such. Yes he was a good ruler, or he thought so. However, all of this material was nothing more than costly complaints from the villagers.

He shook his head again, but was interrupted by the man again.

"Are you sure you do not want to pass the tariff on exports?"

Henry nodded his head lazily and the men continued.

* * *

"Tell me something…Why, after all these months, have you not ran away…"

The two oddly paired couple walked together in the garden area. Henry had his hands behind his back as he looked at the beautiful Native woman. She looked a bit thinner, which did not capture his liking. He however, knew why…

The past month, he had not touched her after that incident. After he had whipped her, he threw her into his room and left her there. It was a custom, and she was familiar with it.

Following the month, he rarely spoke to her. A horrible guilt laid upon his shoulders, and for years, he had never cried like he had. She was a good person, and he made her an abomination. A sore upon the Palace that should be spat at and hit, it was his own fault, and now he was turning it around.

One man at one of the balls tried to take her to his house. The King, watching, hit the man and tried him, the poor boy was eventually hang. Thus, making a law that the savage was not allowed to be touched only by permission of the King.

"I have tried your highness…But I am always caught…" Rosa stopped abruptly, what kind of question was that? Should not the King make her feel miserable like he already had? She rather him beat her and create false rumors about her but this new question made her infuriated.

"I have done a good job than have I…" He smirked, a quite handsome smirk. So this is what Jane saw before she was taken under his wing of prey.

"What do you want your Highness?" Rosa hissed as she stood still, awaiting for a good slapping but all he did was stare at her.

"I want you…I want you to forgive me….A jealous man can do many…Horrible things…"

Suddenly, Rosa slapped him the face, heaving in raging breaths as the King wiped his lip wearily.

"You fucking indolent fool, you…." Rosa stuck out a finger which quivered from rage.

"You…Took away my home, you took away your own daughters rights, you…You took away my lover, and you took away my own heart…What else do you want from me!! You have everything your Majesty! You have everything! Just leave me be, let me go, I have nothing more to offer you!!"

The King grabbed her arms before she could hit him again. He let her struggle, he let her weep, it was his turn to be a man for once. He pulled her close to him as she finally settled down. Her heart began to beat frantically. Slowly the King pulled up her chin with one finger and close his mouth around her's.

"Because you are the only intelligent being I can talk to…The only one who can hear me out, I have ignored you the past month, but I want you to see me as a different person. A new man, please, I know I may be brutal..And I may horrible, even though you are beaten to a mere pulp. You still sacrifice yourself for the one you love. I admire that…"

Rosa wept against his shoulder as the King picked her up and walked towards his garden manor.

* * *

A mix of dark tan and ivory swelled in the vastly ornate bath tub they bathed in.

Rosa said nothing as the King involuntarily rubbed her back, they had not had this much contact since a few days ago. When the King awkwardly asked her if she would attend the ball, of course she did, only to have the man who brushed up against her hanged.

"What are you thinking?" He asked seductively as he pulled the bare exotic Queen into his muscular arms.

"About Michel…" She smiled at this notion, as she closed her eyes for a second, she breathed in the scent of pine. There was that smell, the smell that she missed, it was all over him…_Him?_

Turning around abruptly in the tub, her eyes widened as Henry played with a vile with a green substance in it. Water sloshed over the brim as Henry gave his signature smile, his brow low over his eyes as he watched the Native woman panic.

"You remember the smell…Don't you…"

She could not breath, that smell... He knew, _he knew_, how did he know.

"Do you think I did not read the letters he gave you? I read them twice….I knew what he was going to write before hand. Nice way to confide in the French now was it not?"

Rosa jumped out of the tub as quickly as possible, glaring at the King who just laughed.

"He was a kind man, oh no he did not lie to you…He did love you, but he knew that you were mine for the taking. It was evident that you would not tell me anything…So why not send a…Façade…Out there to get all the answers.."

Brown eyes widened from the incoming information. Michel, had lied to her all along, he was just getting information about her. Why would he sacrifice himself for though for her?

"But you beat him…I remember I…"

Henry chuckled again as he got out of the bath tub. Strutting around towards her but she ran off into the bed room, staring at his nude form.

"Women are not the only one's who play with make-up. It was simple really, threw pigs blood on him, wrapped him up with some bandages. You know the whole deal…Now…He did take the beating the second time which confused me. However, when I found out that he did indeed love you, and he was going to tell you the truth that night…Instead, my men got there first and that is the whole story…Michel is a dear friend of mine, I would not hurt him to say the least…"

She could not breath, her air was cut off as she fainted from the lack of oxygen and the shock upon her waning heart.

* * *

When she awoke, she was still in the manor. Except with a dressed Henry who was toying around with something shiny.

"Good you're awake…Well it has been a few minutes time and I believe I am not finished…"

Rosa watched Henry comes towards her with a knife and a apple. She laid upon her stomach, miserable and hurt.

"Oh come now, I was going to give you the news sooner…"

Henry placed down the knife, but as soon as he did this she grabbed for it immediately. A built up of rage in her eyes had the King staggering back.

"You dare….Hurt me, you dare, defy a Queen of her unnatural rights. I order you to send me back to the 'New World' or this knife will go straight into your groin…"

Henry started to laugh again as she started to sway, he had placed a few droplets of a sleeping liquid in her mouth so that she could not concentrate so well. Rosa stepped back holding her head as Henry slowly opened her defying palm and grabbed the knife.

"You would be a great Queen, but you are no longer in your country…"

Henry glared at her as he threw the knife upon the floor.

"I told you savage you are mine and mine only. No man will ever take you…And Michel, was starting to become a threat…So I banished him, that is the truth…"

So it all was not a lie, if she had listened before she would have caught on to Michel's true words. However, it was evident she would never see him again or her good friend Thunder Wolf.

* * *

**August**

"Your highness! Your highness!" An elderly woman gathered her breath as she stopped the King from going into his chambers. He only gave her a impudent glare as the woman curtsied.

"That witch! She has not cured the Queen! She is getting sicker by the minute!"

The King grabbed the woman's hand forcefully as he whispered icily.

"If you dare call her a witch again, you will be hanged for treason…Understand?"

The woman nodded, her eyes bulging from her head as she scampered away.

Henry lifted his hand to the door and opened it. Assuming that his Native will await him as planed for once a week, but she was not there.

The window was open, all he could see were papers scattered across the floor. In a fit of rage the King knocked over a chair and furiously walked out of his chamber.

Elizabeth's manor was small, it was located near the river which led to the Palace. It was alone in the woods which secluded her from everyone.

The vibrant young girl started to sing happily in a small voice as she watched Rosa play with newborn kittens.

Mary was busy tying her headdress as she got ready for church which the three girl's would attend.

Rosa had planned to meet with the King, but after the past month, she defied his word and ran away to Elizabeth's manor. The intelligent man knew where she went but he did not pursue her at all.

"Ladies! We must take Rosa to get baptized, come we must go…" Ever since her last beating, Mary had been much kinder to Rosa. She even was going to be baptized for the first time. Elizabeth started to fix Rosa's white dress as the three ladies and the other four followed them to the Cathedral.

* * *

Everything about this church screamed of utter beauty.

Stained glass windows on each side, the sun's reflection revealed each hue of the rainbow. Statues of saints looked down upon the girls as they walked down the red carpet that led to the marble pulpit.

The elderly cardinal of the church placed a hand upon Rosa's head. However, before he could speak, a voice of sheer rage echoed through out the peaceful church.

"She will not be baptized! She will not be a Catholic!"

Henry and a few fellow guards, along with the Duke of Suffolk followed the angry King in as they stormed through the quiet church. A few of the nuns gathered together in fear as Elizabeth smiled in glee as she ran towards her father.

"Elizabeth come back here.." Rosa replied coolly, the little girl turned around swiftly, tilting her head as if Rosa said something stupid.

"It is my father Rosa…He came to see you get baptized…"

Though her efforts were in vain as the dignified King passed the illegitimate Princess and forcefully grabbed the heathen's arm.

"Your Grace, she needs to be baptized under the real faith of God. Without this faith she could be led to utter damnation…" Mary remained composed as she saw her father's eyes bore into her very own.

"Mary…Never speak to her again understand?"

"You're Grace, I helped her through her struggle.."

"Enough! You are no longer her keeper, I am, she will stay under my authority…Anyone else disagree with this?"

Henry glanced around, his voice echoed amongst the marble walls of the church. The men and women shook their heads, exception of Elizabeth who was confused.

"Authority? Father, why are you locking Rosa away, she did nothing to you?"

The King looked over at his youngest daughter, her face contorted into a frown as he left the small Princess to do her own thinking.

The men walked out of the church in single file, Henry holding on to the heathen's arm as she decided there was no use of struggling.

"_Elizabeth and Mary…Forgive me… For I have sinned terribly by betraying my beloved Queen Jane..."_

* * *

Notes: hehehe I am a loser, oh well, anywho, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Do not worry, others will be slow or better I am not sure. I also have things to study, and I will update sooner or later (possibly sooner so be good you guys!)

Review please, thank you again!


	7. Here is to the World

**The Savage Queen**

Here is to the World

Chapter Seven

Notes: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. They have been insightful, but if something does irk you please inform me. I will not get mad, I like criticism because it helps me. Anywho, this chapter took me all night, I had no clue about who to add. Than finally I came up with a solution, one is not fictatious while the other is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oct, 6**

Three months had passed and the Queen's health fluctuated. Jane sat in her bed weeping as her stomach was at its full growth. By September, the King rarely noticed her, only the child that was nestled inside her womb.

She felt alone, even though servants gathered around her, this feeling of wanting her love to touch her hand the way he did before Anne was executed.

Now she only awaited for her King to arrive in the room. His face solemn, he looked weaker than before. An iridescent form that drifted to her side and placed a weary hand upon her's.

"There is going to be a ball tonight, we are inviting our fellow friends from Germany, Thomas Cromwell set it up. It is so that we can meet these people and see if they will come to our aid if the holy Catholic Roman empire attacks us.."

Jane smiled weakly as her husband grabbed upon her hand. She felt horrid that she was not able to satisfy him.

However, Henry still loved her; there was this, arousing passion that erupted inside him whenever she was around. He would admit it to the savage, she only smiled at this loving affection he gave to his wife and bowed saying "you are finally becoming a man".

"Henry…Can you stay in my room…Please…Just for tonight…I have not laid with you in months…I just want you to be by my side…."

The King looked down at his fragile wife, bags formed under her eyes and cold sweat beaded across her head.

"Not tonight…" He kissed her head and left the Queen in her own misery.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Manor**

Rosa readied the small Lady Elizabeth who was to busy jumping up and down in her dress.

The small child had not been to a ball in several months, she was banned from all by the Queen. Even Mary was not happy that the vibrant child was attending the ceremony.

"I am pleased that she will be attending, she needs to know the affairs of the royalty that will be amongst us tonight.." Rosa glanced over at the pious Mary who held a rosary in between her thumb and index fingers.

"I shall be beautiful, won't I Lady Rosa?" Elizabeth giggled as Rosa spun the girl around and tied her golden ribbons upon the back of the bodice. It was a beautiful blue, the kirtle, the outside of the dress had a flower embroidery upon the blue background. Elizabeth's hair was pulled up into a bun and a French hood was placed upon her petite head.

The same exact dress exception of green was worn by Rosa, she wore no jewels since she was considered 'a heathen'. Mary wore a red over gown with many elaborations upon the kirtle. They all wore closed toed slippers as they left the small cottage and walked towards the bustling castle.

* * *

**The Greenwich Palace**

People, they were everywhere, royals of all kinds from different countries. Many spoke in an odd accent that she had never heard before.

Elizabeth whom was pleased set out to find her father who was talking to a tall looking man with a scruffy beard. Overweight and jolly, the man laughed heartily at whatever her small stature father said. He slapped him upon the back, which made the King jump back slightly. Elizabeth smiled at this odd gesture and decided to withdraw the idea of coming over to him.

"Princess Elizabeth…" The young vivacious girl turned around to eye the Native who was curious about these 'new' invaders.

"They are the high authority of the German empire….The Duke of Cleves is below him; he has two sisters and one son. I cannot remember any of their names but I know one of the daughter's is named Anne."

Rosa was baffled still by the child's wide range of intelligence, but she noticed a rather handsome looking man who stood by a strangely ordained in a coat with fur all over it. A younger boy stood next to him, his raven black eyes frightening as he glanced over at the two girl's. Than the older man, around the Native's age glanced over at the curious two as well.

"Who are those two?" Rosa asked quizzically as King Henry bowed to the two.

"That is the Grand Prince of Moscow Ivan the fourth. He succeeded his father's throne when he was only three. He is now seven, and the man next to him…"

Mary pointed out the older boy who stood regally by the young Prince's side. His hair was almost shaven off exception of the top part that naturally spiked out. Blonde as straw, it was beautiful, it was not much but the curious Native had never seen such hair like this. However, his eyes had caught her attention as well, they were a startling blue and with one glance, the man could succeed in capturing her heart.

"That is one of the Prince's Boyar's, a protector of sorts, they help with the Prince's foreign affairs, he also translates for the Russian Prince."

Mary smiled respectfully at her knowledge; Rosa glanced at the intelligent woman than back at the man who helped the heir to the Russian throne.

"How do you know so much about these two men?" Honey dew eyes stared at the strange looking man as Mary's own dark brown eyes glanced at the curious savage.

"Father had said they would be coming to court, so I decided to read about it. To learn about a new culture is fascinating, I must lend you the book so you know more about these people."

With that, Mary left the two to stand their and watch the allies gather around the King of England. Elizabeth tugged on Rosa's hand, beckoning her to go to the cuisine that laid out amongst five tables.

All of it was delectable looking, but Rosa was to engrossed by the bright red coat the Russian Boyar wore. The Native Queen took a plate and started to fill up things for Elizabeth to eat. Which was mostly sweets, the Wampanoag woman just chuckled on how Elizabeth started to take a piece of pear and stuff it in her mouth.

"You should be careful how you eat that your Grace.." Rosa replied contently as Elizabeth took a huge gulp and started to giggle.

"They are quite..urmmmm…scrumptious…" The girl's charisma enlightened as she noticed the two men who walked towards them. She gave a small curtsy, the same with Rosa who stared wide-eyed a the two royals.

"Здравствуйте, it means 'hello' in Russian…" The older man replied as the younger one whose name was Ivan stood in front. His brow low in a contemptuous glare, it was evident he did not want to be here.

Elizabeth tried to sound out the odd language; the older man chuckled and helped her along. The vivacious girl tried even harder, but alas, the language was to powerful.

"Do not vorry little von you vill learn.." Startling icy blue eyes glanced up at the peculiar girl, he had not asked the King about her. He wanted to find out for himself, he tipped his head in a bow as Ivan mimicked disdainfully.

The young boy started to converse in Russian to the older man. He in turn shook his head, the boy was un happy about something and the man pushed the young ruler towards the cheerful Elizabeth.

"Dance vith her…" Ivan glared at him, how dare this inferior peasant tell him what to do. He was not even royal, he is a basterd son of the Russian King.

"Your Majesty…" Elizabeth smiled gleefully as she placed out an ivory hand. The boy stared at it disgusted, he glanced over at the older man who in turn took Rosa's hand and kissed it.

Ivan groaned, and kissed the girl's hand, he hoped he pleased his basterd predecessor as he started to led the little girl on the marble floor.

"My name is Elizabeth." She stated eagerly as the boy swiftly turned around and glared at the girl.

"I…Ded nut askv fur yur namie.." The English he spoke was broken, the fiery Princess pulled away her arm and stuck out her tongue.

"You should have! If you are going to be a King…You need to learn some manners.." The boy was baffled with to much information, he glanced over at the man who listened on their conversation and talked with the Russian Ruler.

"Manners?!..." The boy infuriated had complained in Russian that the English were weak minded fools that did not understand a 'real' culture.

"Ivan!..." The two talked it over as the Boyer eventually led Ivan back to Elizabeth and intimidating the soon to be Czar with a glowering stare.

"Alvight!" Ivan pulled the furious Elizabeth upon the floor. She was a bit shorter, and looked a lot younger than him. However, her tongue was sharp and the Prince was not all that appreciative about it.

"He does not have to dance with her…." Rosa replied meekly as Elizabeth shoved the Prince back as he 'accidently' stepped upon her shoe.

"He needs tu learn abovt the culchure….Dansing is vone ov them…"

Rosa smiled at this remark, it was a bit of déjà vu, and this is where she met Michel a few months ago. How strange these happenings appear out of the random cataclysms we call life.

"I am terribly sorry, my name is Rosa, Mid-wife for the Queen Jane Seymour.." Rosa curtsied again as the man himself bowed regally.

"Nu, not at all yur vault, I should have introduce myselv. I am Konstance of the Shuisky family. Vhere du yew cume vrom Lady Vosa?"

She watched as he led her out onto the dance floor. His blue eyes watching every movement she made. He was swift unlike many of the English men who stumbled upon her feet. He was also startling attractive, for what she heard once about the Russians was that they were ugly, hairy men who ate babies for lunch.

Konstance was nothing like them, his jaw line was strong, his frame was more masculine then Henry's. She noticed that he wore a coat, which was odd since October was not the month of winter.

"I…Come from…" She could not muster to say the words she wanted to proclaim to the ivory skinned Russian. He trailed her around the court as if he knew every step that the English had partaken in the very dance.

"I come from the New World…" It was so fast that Konstance had trouble understanding. Rosa explained it again in full detail, which he nodded in a thoughtful manner.

"That is... intevesting…Vhy vere yew taken avay?"

The tanned fleshed Mid-wife simply shrugged. She no longer knew why, only that she was a present for the King. However, she could not tell him her secret, so she let the Russian over seer capriciously dance with her.

* * *

The King of England had left the German King to fraternize with the other court members. The King kept his eyes upon the Russian Prince and his ambassador. He knew the kind of man he was, a flirter with the royal court.

Now the royal Boyar's impudent sovereign was dancing with _his_ illegitimate daughter Elizabeth! Why was she here in the first place? She was not to be welcomed to the Palace under Jane's circumstances, and she was not allowed to be courted around by some foreign Prince.

"Elizabeth!" The King shouted as he pushed his way through the perplexed countesses and counts. He finally reached the two and pulled Ivan away from his daughter. The boy was 

relieved, but yet he kind of liked the girl's company. They actually had a decent conversation, she did not even care if his English was broken. They apologized for their actions and danced a little longer before the King broke them up.

"Father we were just dancing!" She curtsied as the King sneered at the child.

"You are not to call me Father, and secondly, you are only four years old, you are not supposed to be dancing around. Go back to your manor with the Savage…" He replied coldly as the girl defied him.

"She is not a savage Father! She is a person, and her name is Rosa!" The King infuriated by his daughter's out burst pulled the young girl with him leaving a bewildered Russian Prince behind.

--

The two swirled around the court, red and green hues gathered together as one as they slowly made their way to the Palace balcony doors.

The Russian Boyer smiled down at the exotic woman. She was more beautiful bathed in the moonlight, it reminded him of her name 'Red Moon'. He was curious though why she had such a name picked for her.

"Vhy ded yur family pick te name Ved Moon?" He asked quizzically as Rosa glanced up at him. They both leaned over the marble railings as they watched the stars glimmer under the black velvet sheet of sky.

"I was born during a harsh time…My mother was sick, and when I was birthed, she lost a lot of blood. It was night and the women could not save her, there is a rumor in our tribe that a child born under the full moon would be unlucky. I guess you can say I have, but I do not regret coming here. Even though it was not under my will by any means, I was forced here as a project of sorts. As I have told you, I was a heathen turned Lady turned savage again…"

The man looked at her with such admiration; she was a defining woman of history. She was exotic, but there was something about her that he wanted to know more about.

"Live vith me in Vussia…." He replied in a baritone voice that made Rosa glanced over at the man in shock.

"Russia?" Konstance nodded zealously, as Rosa stepped back thinking about this whole idea.

"I cannot, the King would kill you…And I…Cannot let that happen again…" Her eyes widened for a bit as she glanced over at the eager man.

"You are not, doing anything for the King…Like a espionage of some sort are you?"

Konstance tilted his head in confusion, than shook his head as he placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Nu, the King is an ally tu our vorce. Vhy vould he nut let yew go?"

"Because she is entitled to me." An angry King Henry stood disapprovingly as he held the small Princess's hand while another man stood by his side. The chief of justice John FitzJames glared at the two, a malicious smirk appeared upon his lips as he pulled out a pair of metal iron clasps.

"Look here now your highness, we have a heathen and a Russian basterd…Which one should be placed in the Tower?" The King nodded towards Konstance who glared at the insane King.

Konstance took a stance to protect Rosa who glared at the King for his horrible conduct he showed to his ally.

"Your Majesty, Konstance did nothing wrong, he is your ally and friend. If you lose him than you will suffer under James the fifth's rule combining with the French and the Holy Roman Empire's power."

Henry looked fiercely at the intelligent savage; she stood prominent next to the Russian Boyar who glanced back over at his Prince who walked outside baffled.

"Leave, the both of you…" He glanced at the two who were consorting with each other, than the young Prince who started to speak Russian. Konstance replied back as he withdrew from his stance, placing a gentle hand upon Rosa's arm and leading her with Ivan towards the balcony's exit.

"I meant you and the Prince…" The King replied begrudgingly, Konstance stopped in his wake. He knew the King had power, and he could execute him in a matter of seconds. His icy blue eyes solemnly glanced over at the infuriated chocolate one's.

"Please du not give in, I vill come back vor yew I promise…" Konstance did the unthinkable and kissed her lips for a moment. He than left with the Prince by his side, than glancing around at the furious King.

"I vould be carevul of vhat yew du yer Majesty, someting vill happen if yew du not vollow te rules…"

* * *

Henry, in a rage, threw chairs around his room. Vases of flowers flew against the wall, his clothes ripped, his madness did not stop as he glared at the heathen who started this all.

"How dare you take my child!"

"Your _child_! You insisted on her becoming your illegitimate child, how dare _you_" The King threw a chair at her in a fit of his rage, she dodged it, merely looking at the piece of furniture worth a few pounds of gold.

"Don't you mock me savage…You have poisoned my daughter's mine into thinking you are 'real' Queen of a tribe that is non existent."

His rage dispersed as soon as it began, he walked towards her glumly. Placing his hands upon her shoulders as he sighed heavily.

"I love my daughters, but I cannot have them hurt by this world. You understand that, you are the only one who understands that…"

The King forcefully kicked his robes upon the floor, his white flannel shirt was ripped revealing his body that began to show signs of sickness. He had deliberately stopped eating; the worrisome of his wife began to gnaw at his very bones.

"Majesty, you must remember that I am here only to provide for you wife. Once she has her son, I will be leaving, that was your agreement with me."

True, the King had set up a plan to rid of her. He no longer could stand seeing her, she was too wise for her own good and that created an ulcer in the King's stomach. Yet his passion for her love still thrived inside of him. He saw her as a lawful companion, a suitor that would outrank all the Queen's.

However, she was just a child of nature, a savage that has said to be born a Queen in her tribe.

"I love you Rosa….." He replied in a solemn tone as he gently grazed his lips against her's.

"But I do not love you your highness…" Rosa placed a hand upon the King's beating chest. He cowered upon the bed as she glanced at his slump body. He started to weep in his hands as he laid back upon the bed. Rosa felt no pity for him, for whatever was going through his mind it was his exact fault.

The Native bowed and walked deliberately towards the door. The King sat up as he heard the door creak; he shook his head, eyes bloodshot from crying. Rosa glanced over at him and shook her head.

"Your Majesty, I can no longer be the woman you want. Your wife is the only one you should count on for anything. She loves you, and you her, but your intimacies with many women have defiled your perception of love. She needs you more than ever, sleep with her the rest of the nights. Than you will realize what you have missed throughout your marriage…"

With that, she left, leaving a grave Henry behind. How did she know about him not sleeping with his ill wife? She was wise, and he had to thank her for it.

* * *

The ornate Queen's chamber was dark, only a bright fire lit the room. It also lit the tears that streamed down the sick Queen's face. Her hand brushing away loose strands of blonde hair.

The door opened and there appeared her loving King. A weary smile appeared upon her ghostly pale flesh. The King took off his boots and robe, walking to the side as the Queen pushed herself slowly to make room for her lover.

"I am sorry that I have been so monstrous towards you..." His face had sold her justice, he was being genuine than he had ever been. He still was loyal to her, and she thanked God for his change of heart.

They lay next to each other, Henry placed a gentle hand upon her swollen stomach.

"I love you…" Jane replied meekly as she closed her eyes tiredly.

The King smiled at this notion, but it turned into a frown as he stared at the burning fire.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Manor**

"Come with me…"

Rosa had told Konstance earlier where she lived, he dishonored the King's order and left the Prince with his other keeper and set out to find the Native beauty.

He had found Elizabeth's manor in the dead of night. He knew knocking on the door would not be wise, but his dismay was forgotten as Rosa had spied him from her window.

The door opened quietly as she let the Russian suitor in. He bowed regally as she curtsied. He followed Rosa to her room.

"I thought you would not come back…"

The room was a celestial place, filled with different cutouts of stars and pictures from various painters. They were nothing to be sold but at a surf, peasant, market. He noticed the huge window that opened out to the world and had a view of the Greenwich Palace.

"Yewr voom is beativul…" He replied mildly as Rosa sauntered towards him, placing a firm hand upon his shoulder and turning him around. Her lips contacted his which obliged to her roaring passion.

The two continued this, each article of clothing removed. He helped her with her bodice, taking off the over gown which contained many ruffles. He chuckled as he told her how the Russian women did not have so many layers.

"Its so that handsome Russian men do not fornicate with exotic savages.." Rosa giggled at her own play on a joke as Konstance smiled at her amusing remark and started to kiss her neck.

"Vill yew cume back vith me tu Vussia?" He asked eagerly as the curious Native tantalized his sex as he groaned in pleasure.

"Once I help the Queen…Than I am all yours…"

All yours, the words were used so much by the King that Rosa had picked them up out of habit.

The two passionately enveloped each other, kissing, touching, each breath was only out of pure lust. Rosa felt alive again, and once the Queen did have her child. The only people she would say good bye to was Mary and the child she adored; Elizabeth.

* * *

**Greenwich Palace**

Henry sat up in his bed, his head reeling with thoughts. What if the Russian boy knew where Rosa lived? No, he could not have….

The weary King laid back down upon his bed, his hands rested upon the Queen's shoulder's. Her breathing was almost silent as he watched her tired existence.

"_But I do not love you Jane Seymour…."_

* * *

Notes: Phew, what a ride, okay you can guess who is real and who is not real. Now you are probably thinking why the hell Ivan is here. Well, I kind of wanted a cultural clash, and without him, Konstance would have never appeared in the picture.

Love you guys, I hope you like this chapter. Review pleae :D


	8. The New Heir

**The Savage Queen**

The New Heir

Chapter Eight

Note: Sorry this chapter is short, I have had many wonderful reviews! Thank you Darkvampirewitch she has created a lovley story of Kathrine of Aragon, please read it is wonderful!

Also, I should be studying for tests and such so I probably will try to get the next chapter in. Please do not fret, I have not forgotten the story ;D

* * *

**Oct 12**

Silence, it irked the King so as he sat in his chambers waiting for the arrival of his child. They had been in the Queen's chambers for over two hours. His anxiety increased as he started to exercise, he had to sweat this all out before he would die of impatience.

-

Blood had mounted upon the Queen's chamber bed. Her brow full of sweat as she pushed harder, she felt the new being slide from her womb inch by inch. Rosa was at the end, helping steady the Queen as she handled the baby.

"You must push one last time your highness…" Rosa smiled with glee as the baby's lips moved. Humans were so innocent when they are born.

The Queen yowled in pain as she gave her last push. The baby was led by Rosa's gentle hand's as she picked up the small child. She cut the umbilical chord from the mother's womb that attached to the baby. Wrapping a towel around the bloody child as he wept for his for mother.

"You must give him to the Queen now…" One of the ladies in waiting replied hastily, but the stubborn heathen shook her head and turned the baby over. The others gasped in horror as she started to slap the baby's bottom. It was what she remembered from her culture, the baby would spit out the foul phlegm that resided in his throat, that way he would be able to breath smoothly.

The child cried louder as the excess phlegm was coughed from his mouth. Rosa smiled as she glanced down at his sex, a handsome boy. It was the King's true desire, Rosa hid her sadness for the Queen. Now he would only love her because she had a son.

The Native placed a façade upon her face, smiling at the worn Queen as she walked slowly to the Jane's side.

"It is a boy…"

That was all it took to make the Queen weep with happiness. She held the baby close to her body as Rosa removed the towel upon the Queen's head and replaced it with a new one.

"Tell the Majesty, hurry!" One of the mid-wife's answered the Queen's weak call and ran out of the chambers in a flurry. Exclaiming to the bustling court 'it's a boy' as she ran to meet the King at his chambers.

--

Henry scribbled upon a piece of parchment, he had merely finished before a knock was heard. The King said nothing, until a small voice replied 'It is a boy'.

Immediately, the King got up and replenished himself with water and opened the door. Almost knocking over the maid servant who obviously stood out of the way.

* * *

Rosa finished cleaning the Queen as she played with the small child in her arms. She felt a happiness sting her very being as she watched the beautiful Queen coo the small boy.

"He is beautiful your Majesty…" Rosa replied in a feathery tone as she started to create a mixture for the Queen so that she may be able to recover her bed rest.

The last three nights was a horrid experience for the Queen. Her labor pains grew intensely, and the other physicians and mid-wives did not believe Rosa when she merely stated 'She needs medication.'

They had almost bled her to death, which almost put the Wampanoag mid-wife in a fit of rage.

When Rosa approached the physician who did this, he found him flirting with her lover. She was appalled that Konstance loved men. The Russian Boyer was to be sent away by the King's orders. Of course little Ivan wanted still spoke with Elizabeth, but like her protector, she decided it that it would be best for them to remain as allies. Ivan agreed and the two left for Moscow immediately.

Rosa solemnly glanced over at the table that held the basin. She remembered the night her and Konstance made love, did he really like it? She was oblivious to his real actions, he denied his true feelings for men but it was evident that Rosa could see through this.

"My love…"

The King entered into the room, delirious with joy as he saw the young regal boy in the arms of the Queen. He held out his own arms as the Queen weakly placed the baby in them.

"I shall call him Edward…The Sixth in our family…He will be all hailed, he will forever be remembered, he will have many protectors…"

Rosa had never seen this joyful side of the King before, it was like a child who received a new horse from his father. Henry snuggled the child, his head leaned over him as if he had the baby himself.

The Queen was ecstatic, but her face revealed rest. Rosa decided best to leave the room and let the two lovers be by themselves.

However, she took one glance outside, to her dismay, the moon was full.

* * *

**Oct 20**

It was evening of splendor, the King had announced to the whole Palace and of London about Edward's birth. The peasantry cheered at this notion as they were all given free gold. The scum of the town piled against the Palace gates as a few of the nobles gave forth the money. One of them was Rosa who led this compassionate experience.

"Ya know mi lady, pretty lasses like yew could be taken by one of those fellow peasants…"

The Native was tired of greeting men, much less Irish men who had come for an agreement with Henry a week ago. It was so that they may banned together, and if the Queen had a daughter, her and Edward would marry.

Now and Irish man, who was good looking to her dismay, appeared wherever she was. It was annoying at first, but she rather liked running into the Scots-Irish man who whimsically teased her as she passed by.

"Sir Redmond…Why are you following me around? Should you not be with your lord James and not I?"

Redmond had actually fallen for the exotic woman. Who would not? She was different, a young man's dream to be with such a unique race. He was never judgmental, and that is what led him to trouble.

He swept away his dirty brown bangs as his enchanting green eyes followed Rosa until she stopped at the fence. One of the surfs opened her palm, a beautiful cross made of stone was handed to the Native woman. She took it gladly, curtsying to the woman who cried from the honor. Rosa gave her a few shillings, it was all she had left.

"Yer gud to the people Squi…Why don't yew marry the King himself?" Redmond gave a coy smile as Rosa glared at him.

"I do not love the King, and he does not love me. You are such an impudent ass sometimes…"

True, Rosa only new him for a week, but they have closely talked. Not intimately, they just talked.

"Squi, why do you ignore your feelings for the King. It is obvious that _yew_ do like him…" He teased as she slapped him the face, he laughed at her attempt to make herself look intimidating. Redmond knew she could be savage, but that was all a rumor, a false hope. She was a exotic beauty with an attitude to bring the King to his knees.

"Stop calling me Squi you have no right…" She replied coldly as Redmond followed her to Elizabeth's manor.

"I don't? When will I have tis right?" He cocked a brow curiously; Rosa blushed as she noticed his lengthy smile widened his gaunt cheekbones. His flesh was a light tan with a bit of freckles upon the face. He did not have fiery red hair like his older brother, but his charm exceeded any man she ever met.

"Never…"

Rosa opened the door forcefully and than slammed it.

--

Elizabeth was in to much of awe of the baby as the King let her hold it. It had been a few days since she was seen at court and Mary as well.

Both were welcomed after the boy's birth, to behold the great King who was succeeding after Henry dies. The girl's were not happy to hear about their father's death that would soon come. However, they knew their father was strong, and that he could withstand any force.

Queen Jane however, was not doing great at all. Her body had become frail, she could barley stand up anymore without someone to help. It was usually Mary or Rosa sense the Queen could not trust anyone else.

She was put on bed rest by the King's orders, Rosa had explained to him that a fever blister was found upon her leg. She tried to cure it, but another mid-wife pushed her aside and said that she was doing it all wrong.

Of course, the infection spread, and the mid-wives and physicians were baffled by this. They took one last look at the savage who obviously had been right all along. Solemnly she shook her head, saying that it was too late.

* * *

**Oct 23**

Henry sat near his ailing Queen as she held onto his hand. Her face was covered with sweat, and her hair matted to her face. Rosa stood in the room, along with Mary who was crying most of the night. The older girl laid her head upon Rosa's shoulder as she wept for the dying Queen.

"I want Edward…To receive a proper…Proper education, and that he will marry whom he loves…"

Henry nodded, tears staining his face as he legibly wrote down all that the Queen said.

Early that month, the Queen had Rosa write a letter to the Privy Council announcing the birth of her son Edward. It was in the Queen's words, since she herself was not able to write and was illiterate. She trusted Rosa, the Savage of the court whose ideals continued to swirl amongst court officials who honored the true Native so.

"Mary…Look into the drawer…I want you, to have it…" Mary lifted her head from Rosa's shoulder and walked near the drawer as if it were poison. She opened it and lifted out a blue engraved bible with her name on the front.

Tears streamed forth from her eyes as she knelt down and wept for the Queen.

One last breath caught everyone off guard, and the Queen fell into an eternal slumber.

* * *

**Oct 24**

The announcement for the death of the Queen festered into the town like a plague. The procession was made at St. George's chapel, the Queen's beautiful body preserved in a stone tomb that would forever hold her frail body.

Rosa held the small boy in her arms, he was only a few weeks old when his beloved mother had passed away. She too cried, for every living soul that missed the sweet Queen. Elizabeth who was not familiar with death, stood next to the Wampanoag Queen and held onto her black kirtle.

Mary was at the head of the procession, her eyes locked on the grave site as if it bring her inside it's unlawful claws. She was beside her self, and she felt that her heart would burst from the teeming people who sat amongst procession.

The funeral was fast, and Henry was no where to be found.

Elizabeth followed Rosa back to the manner where she held the boy in her arms. He would stay with them under the pretences of Mother Jack who would be his servant and Elizabeth's.

* * *

**Nov 1**

The King had secluded himself from the rest of the world. Only appearing for trials and such, but to his dismay, a revolt of the Pilgrimage began and was instantly stopped by his authorities and those who were in it hanged.

He watched the beautiful Native that he wished for immensely walked with his son in her arms. The baby was taken by this new woman who obviously cared for him as much as Elizabeth and Mary did.

He heard steps that echoed across the Palace floor and knock upon his door a few minutes later. His tired eyes glanced at the door as if it were an evil demon.

"Come in…." He replied wearily as the exotic savage opened the door and held his son in her other arm.

"He needs to see his father…" She replied softly as the baby sneezed and was handed to the King.

He started to weep as he stared at the baby, his blue eyes the same as Jane's. He could barley hold in his emotion as Rosa gladly took him away.

"Why did you not save her…" The King sputtered, Rosa turned towards him bewildered. Her brow furrowed as she held the baby tightly.

"I did what all I could…The infection was to much, even my medications were advanced…She was bleeding immensely…"

"Bullshit!" Henry pounded the table as rotten food fell from it. His mouth was covered with sores, and his body looked almost frail. He had eaten, but he exercised, and with that came these horrible sores appeared upon his legs. He rubbed his coarse hands upon his face as Rosa cooed that crying Edward.

"Your Majesty, the physicians you have are not adequate and the mid-wives are untrained. They had no idea what they were dealing with and left me out of it. I tried, I did try to save your lover, but it was too late. Trying only gets you somewhere…And Jane was not…Jane was not sufficient enough to survive…"

The King could not stand hearing this; he pointed to the door and growled under his breath.

"Out…"

Rosa bowed and left with the crying child but before she left the King stood up. He followed her to the door and stood in front of her. His eyes blood shot from sadness, his face dry, he looked like a beaten man. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and whispered.

"Visit me every day…I swear…You are the only person that keeps me from falling…"

Rosa heaved in a breath as she calmed the baby down. His head resting on her shoulder as Henry kissed the baby's head.

"Take good care of him…I would like to see him every other day and get him the best education…"

Than without notice, the King kissed her lips. They were rough and pouty, it felt like the kiss was rather forced. She pulled away, the interesting woman held onto the baby as she bowed to the King.

"My lord, even though I am but a mere heathen. I know for a fact that you cannot move on so quickly…You were in love with her, but the only thing you did love was the fact she bore you a son…She is a true wife…But I do not believe you could ever see that…And I hope that your next bride, if you ever come to marry one, will realize what a tyrant you can be…"

Henry, appalled by her speech was pushed by the stubborn savage and left with his own misery.

"_My God, will I meet someone who is greater than she is? Please, let her love me so that I can quiet this wreathing agony inside me…"_

* * *

Notes: Goodness this was sad, I kind of got a little teary eyed.

Okay I also wanted to rid of Konstance too, as much as I love him, you may see him sometime in the story. (I have a plan for him bwhahahaa)

-A new man yay! Sorry I keep comming up with these men, I just feel that even though Rosa unfurls wrath upon Henry for being such a man whore, she is actually the same way. Exception she is more cunning like Anne but more tempered like Kathrine. Sir Redmond will be seen throughout this story so find out who he shall be a lover or a friend (or an enemy bahwhwhwahaa) ...Okay I will stop that...

-Had alot of questions on the Henry/Rosa pairing, I am all for it, but since Rosa is not the one to be complacent, I believe there love will still be on hold (temporairly ;D)


	9. Flanders Mare

**The Savage Queen**

Flanders Mare

Chapter Nine

Notes: Over 600 hits wwwoooooooahhh yay!! Hhehehehe I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story...Now, I probably will have to turn this sucker into an M rated, which means I may not have many views but still its one of those things that hey, it happens.

Chapter warnings: Rape and Grotesque display of Gore.

* * *

**Jan 2, 1540**

It had been two years since the beautiful Queen Jane Seymour past away. By this time, the King himself had isolated himself, the only people who could see him was Rosa and his son Edward.

Thomas Cromwell decided to take matters in his own hands. He had previously contacted the Duke of Cleves with a letter saying that 'the King needed a Queen and if any of his daughters were suitable…Let them meet him.'

The Duke was ecstatic about the news and told the painter Hans Holbein to draw a portrait of his lovely daughter Anne.

The new Earl of Essex was relieved to have found such a perfect match for Henry. Not only did this imperial Duke control territory that acted as a buffer to the Holy Roman Empire, but they had family ties to the Schmalkaldic League of Protestants. Their alliance would naturally build up England's armada, their forces combined would dominate the Spanish kingdom if they ever attacked.

Cromwell had explained to the King through a letter, which the King could not refuse. He was curious to see who this woman is, and that was answered when a painting was delivered in July of fifteen thirty nine.

"She is…Tasteful…"

Henry replied as Rosa placed a yellow gooey substance on his legs. The sores upon Henry's leg had sufficiently healed, but the stubborn Native would not stop this remedy until the King could feel no pain at all.

"I believe she is beautiful your Majesty, a lovely German woman. She probably can speak the language like your daughter Elizabeth can. My she is learning so much, she is currently learning Welch.."

The King put up a regal hand, as he leaned closer to Rosa. His breath upon her face, it smelled of mint, which she nagged for him to chew.

"Are you still parading around with that Irish lad?" Henry asked contemptuously, he loathed that man from the very start. However, Rosa shook her head, as she knew what happened to Redmond that will happen again if these 'men' did not watch their step.

"Your Majesty I have something to tell you about that…"

* * *

**Nov 2, 1537**

Lady Mary had been devastated, her whole life had revolved around the lovely Queen and now she was gone, just like her mother.

The people in her life that kept her living was the family she made; her Native, her half-sister Elizabeth, her half-brother Edward and her father King Henry.

She sat alone in her room, a rosary in her hands, clasping at the cross as it made an indention in her hand.

"Mary? Sorry tu disturb yew but I was sent by Squi to…"

The door opened quietly, a man entered her room without consent. Mary turned her head abruptly eyeing the stranger, the one who had been following Rosa around.

"Her name is not Squi! It is Lady Rosa, now please be gone from my room this instant…"

Redmond chuckled as he shut the door behind him, locking it with a slow turn of the bolt and fastening it in place.

"It is to bad…Cannot leave without me tellin ya what _'Lady'_ Rosa said…"

Her face had grown a ghostly pale, she clutched the rosary in her hand as she tried to make her way to the door. It was no use, this Irish man was blocking each way for her to escape. The window was no use because it was locked from the outside.

"Please leave! I order you! Rosa!" She shouted, but her cries were in vain as the Irish bloke grabbed her arm forcefully and shoved her down upon the bed.

"Rosa!!" She screamed, Redmond stuffed a rag in her mouth before she could say anything more. Tears streamed down her face as the man started to lift her skirts.

"A virgin! How quaint! You are probably twenty or so….Sadly I was trying to find your younger sister Elizabeth…" He dramatically sighed as a coy smile, one of wickedness, a devilish one, gleamed at her maliciously as she tried to push away.

"Mary!!" Rosa had come back from the walk with the King, she had heard noises up stairs, Elizabeth was still in her room. However, by this time she knew Mary would be in church. It was than it clicked, it was obvious and she felt foolish as she ran up the stairs.

A muffled scream was heard again as Redmond slapped Mary in the face.

"Damn you…" He replied cruelly as he heard someone pound on the door.

"Hempf! Hempf!" Mary muttered as she rolled over but was pushed upon her stomach as she felt the man's finger's slide into her sex.

"Mary! I will get you out I promise!" Rosa cried as she tried to break down the door by force; nothing. She forgot she was not as strong as the oak doors. It was useless, she than felt foolish again and dug around her pocket. A key to Mary's room in case she ever had any questions.

Though she had to get something first, Rosa ran down the hallway to her room and grabbed a silver blade from her wall. A sword, a beautiful one with a handle made of pure gold with a blood red ruby inside it. A gift from one of the knights who had taken a fancy, he died, but the gift was to stunning to give up.

Rosa jiggled with the lock and opened the door. It hit the mantle and startled the one man she never would guessed.

"Redmond? What are you doing here?!"

Mary cried in agony as he lifted two bloody fingers from her stained dressed. Rosa revealed the sword that she carried intimidating the man as he backed away from Mary.

"Oh come on now lass, you cannot use it. You're just a girl who has a savage background…"

Rosa stood in front of the weeping Mary, her eyes locked onto the man she thought was her friend.

"Yes…A _savage_ background…" She replied coolly, brown eyes narrowing in on her prey.

"Mary…Close your eyes…"

Mary did as so, she wanted to close her eyes, to see this man anymore.

"Oh please…" The man replied sorely, however, Rosa threw a small vase at his head which in turn knocked him to the floor.

As he gathered his senses, he eyed the savage drawing near him. She had shut the door and locked it, he tried to retrieve his own weapon but he had forgotten it. He than stood up, panicked stricken as he tried to bust the window.

"Remember this, you touch my Princess…I cut off your head…"

The Irish servant turned around abruptly, but was met by a cold, stinging razor to the neck. He could no longer feel the pain as his whole head had been severed from his neck.

Mary screamed in fright as she witnessed Rosa's wrath, the girl had taken all her strength into detaching the man's head.

Blood had dripped from the neck and upon the floor, the body collapsed with a thud and the head rolled near her. The Native stabbed the head with one blow, a crack of the skull and formation of crimson liquid appeared upon Mary's floor.

She glanced up at the frightened girl who in turn thought Rosa would do the same to her. Droplets of blood splattered across her clothes and face, it was the most grotesque sight she had ever seen.

"If any man, ever does this to you again, I swear, they will end up like him…You may sleep in my room tonight…"

In the dead of night, Rosa got rid of the body with Mary's help. They buried it near a couple of trees along with his disengaged head.

The Catholic Princess held onto her rosary the whole time, muttering prayers under her breath as the two women silently walked back to the manor.

* * *

**Present: Jan 6, 1540**

After hearing this awful news, Henry wanted to rip the Scot's Irish ruler apart for what his consort did. Though rest assured, Rosa told him other wise that she knew how to deal with these things that if they ever happened again.

The King now looked at her differently; she was not only exotic, but also strong. She knew how to handle situations that King would absolutely stab the incompetent man a thousand times.

"Savage…You amuse me so…" While Rosa helped place his robes, the King leaned down and kissed her upon the lips.

During those past two years, the two have been inseparable. Not even the Duke of Suffolk could understand their relationship, yet he was not impressed.

He had stopped the King during one of his outings, and asked the King what he saw in her. He only stated:

"She is just a savage…"

Charles knew that the two getting to know each other. However, the heathen did not try anything on him, and to Charle's surprise the King had done nothing either.

The Duke had snooped around the King's drawer and found a letter dated recently that had been sent to Rosa. It was a pact, that if he had not found a wife, that he would take her as his bride and be Queen in secret. Though the reply was 'no', he honored this woman's courage, but he knew that the King would get his way one day.

Appalled, Charles asked the King about this and was only cursed at. Charles feeling neglected, decided it was best to leave the King to do his own bidding.

"Your Highness please…Your meeting your Queen today…" Rosa replied coolly as she helped the King with his pants.

He had grown slightly, not to an extent that it was utterly appalling. The King had placed a few pounds on, but Rosa kept the King's diet in tact. If he ever wanted to indulge himself, it was by Rosa's orders only.

"She is hideous…I want out of this marriage!" The King replied angrily as he walked regally to the door.

"See me later, no buts, I want you to sleep with me and that is final. I cannot stand to be around that woman…She has an evil smell about her…"

Rosa shook her head, she felt terribly sorry for the new German Queen.

* * *

**Jan 24, 1540**

Queen Anne of Cleves was a different woman, but yet their was a spark of graciousness that enveloped her very body. She was not so familiar with the songs and formal dances, but she enjoyed them never the less.

King Henry the Eight had married his 'Flanders Mare' and grew tired of her every day, he was insisted to talk to her by Thomas Cromwell but the King was not at all impressed.

"I like her not, I like her not!" He whined as the two year old Edward grasped onto Rosa's neck and the now seven year old Elizabeth stood by watching her father shoot a gold in crested rifle.

"Father, she is a nice woman, she is learning English very well. She is even helping me with my German…"

The King spat on the ground as he cocked the gun, filling it with powder and lighting the fuse. Rosa held Edward closer as the gun shot off. The boy had spent his day learning of the Germanic culture and was to tired to say anything.

"Your daughter is right your Majesty, you need to give her a chance. Just because she does not look the part, she is very well knowledgeable and will try her hardest and learning…"

The King glared at the three who stood their watching him aim at the target. He ordered a servant to take away his play toy and summoned the three to follow.

* * *

Mary felt her pulse weaken as she lay in bed sick, her eyes drifted slowly down as she held onto her rosary.

Rosa had given her plenty of remedies and advice to help her healing process. Mary took this with every aspect, but what she could do without was Anne staring at her lifeless body.

Since that fateful day, Mary was moved to the Greenwich Palace to be carefully watched. She liked this better, but she missed her own room that was now defiled by that wretched man's blood. Mary was in debt to Rosa, she had saved her virginity, but sadly, she could not push out these horrible memories.

Anne of Cleves had grown interested in the odd bunch. She had taught Elizabeth German while the second daughter helped her with English. Even Rosa gave out her own opinions, but this is what intrigued Anne the most.

She had never seen such a peculiar woman, Anne even asked her questions that never made any sense but the Native answered them nonetheless.

When Mary grew ill, Anne tried her best at being a mother, but sense Mary had given her the cold shoulder for quite some time. She decided it was best to stay away, but finally, her day when Mary would finally be friend her had come.

Rosa acknowledged Anne's presence as the curious German woman walked down the hall. Her ladies in waiting trailing behind to keep up with her fast pace, the Native asked Anne if she would like to learn about remedies and the Queen gladly obliged.

"She has the sweating sickness…" Rosa replied as she started to mix a batch of a brown gooey substance that smelled like lavender. The new Queen watched intrigued, her small brown eyes staring at the goop as she placed it upon the Princess's forehead.

"Whacht Is hit?" The Queen asked as she moved closer to the bed, Rosa gave a small smile and explained all the substances she placed in the mixture. Anne gave a small smile as Rosa let her place the goop on Mary's neck.

Mary of course, was not at all thrilled by this woman helping Rosa, she wanted to say something but she knew that her debt would have to be paid. Moreover, being nice to the Queen would mean the world to her savior.

"Your Majesty, I need to look after Prince Edward, is it alright if you watched Mary while I am gone?" Anne nodded hesitantly, bowing her head towards the woman as she did the same.

Mary glanced up at the curious Queen as she settled in her chair, she glanced over at the rosary the girl held and tilted her head.

"Catholich?" She asked, Mary nodded slowly, staring at the woman. She indeed did have a smell.

"Interesting religion…Tell me more…about it.." Mary's brow widened as she weakly lifted her hand and pointed to the drawer.

"There is…A bible in there; we use it, to pray…"

Anne understood and opened the drawer, finding a beautiful baby blue velvet bible with a gold 'M' engraved upon it.

"Beautiful…"

Mary smiled wearily, the woman did smell, but at least she was kind. She was knew and afraid, the first Princess agreed to not scrutinize the woman as long as she was here.

* * *

The ruthless King sat alone in his room, night had fallen and his Queen would be asleep. He awaited for his one true passion, his one true mate that he could never succeed in actually having. He could give her everything and anything, but still she did not see him that way. And that, is what cracked his ailing heart even more.

Waiting, it had lasted to long, he knew that she would put Edward down to sleep around six. So why had she not been back, than he heard voices. His eyes widened with utter treachery as he heard his good friend Charles talking with her.

Did he not have a wife? One that would suffice him? How dare he talk to his savage that way, what did he need to know about her? A fit of jealousy raged inside him as Rosa opened the door and the echoing footsteps of Charles gone.

"What did he want?" The King derisively asked as Rosa curtsied and started to clean up the porcelain dishes.

"If the letter was true…"

The King placed two fingers upon his lip, glaring at the window, which revealed a full pure white moon.

"Letter? That ass is still worrying about that letter!" Rosa only glanced over at him, used to his raging fits by now as she stacked the plates.

"Yes, I told him that I was not going to get married to you that I am just your play thing." It was the only way she could tell the Duke of Suffolk, if she had told him that they were friends Charles would have laughed.

"You are not a play thing!" The King growled, this surprised Rosa as she glanced up. Henry genuinely replied this as he got up from his seat. He no longer need to be helped, his figure was getting back in shape but not like the one he had when he was younger.

Icy blue eyes stared at apprehensive brown one's. Rosa shook her head immediately for thinking of such crude thoughts, she started to pick up the remaining trash, she had to leave, it would only get worse.

"I know what you are thinking…" He replied tersely as Rosa stood their staring at the ornate walls that created Henry's chambers.

"I am not thinking anything your Majesty, I need to get back to Mary so that.."

The King moved slowly towards her, she stayed, not wanting to anger the King more if she did anything.

Why did she not leave? His Majesty has done this many of times as she just scoffed at his needs for lust and left.

Now, as her heart began to pound in her ears. She felt the King's coarse hand gently touch her neck. His other hand playing with strands of her thick black hair. She had to get out, but how?

His lips grazed her's, and his tongue found its way in. She felt her self slipping into Henry's world of pleasures as the two engaged in a rough kissing act. He was startled by her reaction to the kiss which pleased him more. They held onto each other firmly, lips locking, sweat combined with perfume. A symphony of hormones that was soon to be cut as Rosa pulled away panting.

"I cannot Henry…"

Rosa moved away from the weary King as she left the room. Tears plodded his eyes as he moved towards his bed. Sinking into the mass of covers that could never cover his aching body.

"_If I cannot have her…No one can…."_

* * *

Notes: Hehe, sorry that I am scaring you guys with me being all 'I cannot do another story'. Actually this is a way to help my brain function so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I know that the ages can be confuseing so I will tell you who is what age in 1540:

Rosa: Twenty one

Elizabeth: Seven

Edward VI: Two

Anne of Cleves: Twenty Five

Mary: Twenty three

Henry: Forty Nine (Yes his actual age, and I am still making him sound sexy and stunning :D (there are still good looking forty year olds out there do not judge :P) )

Another thing about Henry, by now he would be huge and pungent. Through my character's analysis, since Rosa has been helping him with his diet and weight. He is not going to be the huge over grown man you see in paintings. (Sorry I know, such a downer XD) though I will make him big over time, he may have some fat but not alot. Sorry if anybody does not think it right.

Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are wonderful! (thank you Darkvampirewitch for your encourgament!)

Sorry I had to change it to M, I am scared someone would report me, I probably will change it back and forth to get more people. (Sadly M does not show up right away on the list of Tudor, you have to check out the M section...Damn.)

Oh, if you guys have any questions let me know and I will answer it back! :D

Review please

The Savage Queen


	10. The Deadliest Poison

**The Savage Queen**

The Deadliest Poison

Chapter Ten

Notes: Over 800 views!! YAY!! Okay sorry that this chapter took so long, school is kicking my ass and it is history!! (Sorry for the lack of a better term than ass) Anywho, been very busy, working odd jobs and what not. I hope you enjoy this part. Thank you again to my reviewers and subscribers, you all have been so helpful. Please keep reviewing.

Warnings: Sex

* * *

**March 4, 1540**

A giggle was covered by a few short whispers as Rosa passed by the Ballard room. Three ladies in waiting glanced in her direction, eyeing her with utter amusement. Rosa was used to this, even though the rumor of a savage running around died and resurrecting an exotic human being.

"How did your skin get to be that hue?" Asked the wide-eyed blonde who directly pointed at the Native's skin.

"My heritage…" She crudely replied, the girl's two other friends chimed in with soft whispers.

"Hey! Leave her alone the three of you!" An auburn haired girl with extraordinary beauty walked towards the three girls. They both looked down in shame, but than forgot their regal postures and started to laugh again.

"What are you doing here Catherine? Are you not supposed to be frolicking with your teacher?"

The girl named Catherine giggled but shook her head. It was apparent to Rosa that this girl was not only young; she also seemed quite frivolous.

"Anyway, we are supposed to be back in the Queen's chambers! We have to get ready for the coronation!"

Catherine gave a squeal of glee as the others giggled in unison. Rosa lifted a brow in a form of confusion. Young women today were not as well behaved as she thought they were. Nothing like her Princess Elizabeth and Mary.

The three girls who tantalized Rosa ran off, leaving her with the sunny child who was oblivious to this world's horror.

Intriguing brown optics glanced her way, they were so…Seductive, that any man would not even notice this peculiar trait.

"I am so sorry, I have not really seen you around. I am new to this palace, I just was instated as the Queen's lady in waiting. We are usually in the Queen's chambers most of the time. I am Catherine Howard." She bowed graciously towards the bewildered Wampanoag tribal Queen.

"Rosa…" The woman had no background information on her English name; it was only her name that justified everything.

"Oh well, it is nice to meet you Rosa! You must come to the coronation ball…It is quite delightful!" If only the vibrant child knew how long she had been here.

Rosa smiled at the girl's vivacious attitude, it was no wonder that her beauty shined so radiantly.

Of course, there was always a downfall, and it seemed to Rosa that this girl was not above all…Intelligent.

"How old are you child?" Rosa asked curiously, as Catherine walked down the halls with Rosa following her.

"About fifteen you can say…I mean, well, can you keep a secret?" Her eyes widened, she even looked around as if someone would appear.

"Yes…" There was something about this girl that intrigued her more and more.

"Well…You know when the other ladies said that I was 'meeting' with my music teacher…Well, I was…And it was not just that…" She leaned in closer to Rosa as the amazons' bent down to hear well.

"I slept with Francis Dereham…And he was bloody brilliant!" She giggled, placing her hands upon her mouth as Rosa stared at her in confusion.

Why was she telling her this nonsense? Rosa had no care about this girl's affairs; she did not even know her.

" You cannot tell anyone! If you do, I know the Queen will let me go…" She pleaded with Rosa as if she was an emissary herself. However, the weary Native Queen just shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"Your secret is safe with me Lady Catherine…" The girl over joyed, jumped and squeezed Rosa as the woman tried to pry her off.

"You are the nicest person, oh my we must, must, spend some more time together; I will make sure to write letters to you. I know you are much better at keeping secrets than those other girls. If I may…Might I write letters to you?"

A odd contortion of Rosa's face said other wise, now she wanted to write to her? She nodded her head obediently; a mid wife was a step down from a lady in waiting. However, this may be 

of some interest, she was curious to know why humans desired sex. She even was curious herself….

"Agreed than! I shall write to you whenever I can, I promise I will not sound so melancholy, it is all true I swear from the heart."

With that, the vibrant girl giggled and left the bewildered Native to her own thoughts.

* * *

**That Night**

Counts, Dukes, ladies of all sorts chattered amongst themselves. The coronation ball was for the new Queen who obviously did not fit in well.

Henry sat miserably upon his throne, tapping his fingers upon the engraved armrest as he glanced out into the crowd.

"Damn that Duke of Cleves…" He muttered as Anne sat content in her throne, intrigued by the various colors that swirled around.

"It is very pretty…" She replied with a small smile, Henry only groaned as he wafted in her…Smell.

"Very_ pretty_" He replied coldly, watching the Duke swirl around with his savage. His beautiful Rosa that looked so elegant tonight, she wore a beige dress this time. Adorned with pearls and various gold stencils carved onto the kirtle. A veil completed her wardrobe as she stared longingly in the eyes of the persistent Duke.

Than another sight caught him, a young girl, no older than sixteen giggled with her friends. She was quite beautiful for her age, and even the King was having trouble keeping his eye off of her. Nevertheless, she was not like his Native beauty. He decided to take matters in his own hands and create a jealous heathen.

"A King can beat a Queen…" He muttered under his breath as he left the bewildered Anne to her seat.

"Did you see the Duke dancing with that…Tan girl?" One of the Ladies in Waiting giggled as the rest followed. Catherine on the other hand had no idea who they were talking about and decided to play along. Until the blonde headed one pointed towards her new friend he swirled around majestically with the Duke of Cleves.

"She is very kind, and is actually a better friend than any of you…" She replied coolly, sticking her head up in pride as one of the girl's mouth went agape.

"What…What are you staring…"

Catherine saw a shadow of a lofty man towering over her. She abruptly turned and laid eyes on none other than the King himself.

"Would you care…To dance with me my Lady?"

The King held out his regal hand that was adorned with many family jewels. The vibrant girl looked at her friends than back at the King and nodded her head fervently. She saw such a electricity in his eyes that almost made her yelp. He was magnetic, even for an older man.

Henry glanced over his shoulder at the beautiful Native, her beige skirts scaling the floor once the Duke swept her off. He was a young man, no older than twenty-five. He was a fit, handsome and seductive.

"Fucking German…" Henry muttered underneath his breath as he pulled the eager Catherine Howard upon the marble floors.

Rosa did indeed think this man was quite nice-looking, he had powerful dark blue eyes that would make any woman melt. She felt herself being swept, her heart lurched as the Duke grew closer to her lips as the convoy of musicians played a more up beat tune.

"Why William, I did not know you were so_ light _when you dance…" The derogatory he made only infuriated Rosa who glared at the King for a such a silly insult.

"Your Highness I was not aware that _you_ could even dance…" Replied the savage with a sneer.

William fumbled with his forest green top as he watched the two glare at each other. Catherine only giggled from Rosa's reply which she in turn received the same intimidating glare.

"Stop the music!"

A loud, booming voice cried from the King as all the regal invitees stood watching the four upon the dance court.

"Maestro, please perform something more…Allegro if you will please sir…" The composer bowed, he shuffled around and spotted apiece made by his Highness. He tapped the stand awaiting for his musicians to follow. A blow of the flute, and a dash of horns created a symphony of a fast beat.

The King twirled the young Catherine around, showing her off as the crowd seemed to be displeased by these actions.

The Duke did the same, but Rosa always glanced over his shoulder to eye her prey. The King was more foolish than she ever could bear.

William started by lifting her up and placing her down. Henry imitated with more grace, William spun Rosa around, Henry did it better. It was this on going battle of the two couples, their poor victims only glancing at one another in distress.

"Savage I will win…" He replied fruitfully as he spun the confused Catherine around in a circle.

"As you wish your Majesty…" Replied Rosa coyly as William raised her up and set her back down.

"Vhy ish the King being sho…Persistent for you? I shee him glancing at you…I don't like it…"

Rosa felt her smile fade, as if this man had already broken her lively spirit.

She broke away from the bewildered Duke and left the court instantly. No longer wanting to stay in such a crowded room, her head spun just like courtiers who cheered on the King hesitantly.

"Thank you your Majesty but I must attend to Rosa…She is my friend and I…"

The King was already gone, no bowing, no thank you, nothing. Catherine glared at the Duke who was oblivious to what happened.

* * *

The dark halls gathered no fire light, only the beautiful rays of the crescent moon that wept upon the Greenwich Palace.

"Rosa stop…Please!" Heaving from the lack of exercise followed her echoing footsteps up to the maids quarters.

Henry glanced up to find Rosa sitting on top of the settee near a large window. Pearl like tears framed her angelic tan face as she leaned her forehead against the cold glass. She had not cried in years, and now, everything that she could possibly see was just an illusion.

"Rosa…" Henry whispered in a gruff voice as he neared the young Native.

"He was jealous of you…but who would not be…" Rosa's slender fingers relished the glass as she started to move her hand in a circular motion over the window pane.

"Why did you live the court than? Were you afraid he would do something to you?" Anger boiled underneath his dead toned skin as he sat next to her. His eyes burning for more questions, she only turned to look at him. Wrinkles started to form at his mouth, grey came forth from hair, nonetheless he still had a handsome outlook about him.

"Henry I love you…."

Silence, the King, his face contorted into a state of shock looked over the heathen for any quivering of the lips. None, she was genuine, her face showed no humor upon it.

She than stood up and walked towards her chambers, he followed, she hoped that it was enough to suffice him but it was not.

"Your Highness I said I loved you now please go…."

Henry stopped, baffled by her tone of voice and how it changed from such sincerity to much brutality.

"Rosa…Let me stay with you…."

The Wampanoag Queen turned around, smacking him in the face. She hit him again after that, than again, Henry only captured her hands after she kneeled down in front of him weeping.

"You will never let me go will you? If I hit you, you would be aroused, if I begged you, you would just laugh. If I said I love you, you would want to sleep with me….All I ask is for you to leave me be…"

The King held her watered gaze as he dropped her limp hands. He than, with all his strength, picked her up and went into her room.

"Than why did you spend all that time with me over the past two years…" He replied coolly as he sat her down upon the white sheets.

"You would not let anybody see you…And I needed to keep you in shape in case you need to arouse another woman…" Rosa scoffed as she took off her veil wearily and setting the piece of fabric connected to a headpiece upon the side table.

"Why do you think I said that?" The King laughed heartily as Rosa shot up from where she lay. How dare he….She could barley think of anything to say.

"Akiun ahs keus Cakunaka…"

Henry laughed again, he almost collapsed from the exhaustion of chuckling. Rosa had to smile at this, it was nothing bad, it was just the King being his old self.

"My God _I_ made you _smile_?" The King chuckled this time with Rosa joining in. It was true, during those years Rosa never smiled for the King unless she made some crude remark. However, it was a indisputable one.

The two finally settled down, staring into each other's eyes. She remembered when the two first met, in the throne room. Her body scabbed and burned, he regal and all his majestic 

beauty had been slandered by this spitting savage. Now, she was a bred English woman, though her body, her whole self, was still apart of the Wampanoag tribe.

Henry stretched out his hand wearily, trusting whether to touch her not. Rosa did not move, and she silently allowed the King to feel her skin as it was. Tinted flesh that he admired, he moved closer, his eyes ravaging her body as she succumbed to his lips.

They both met instantly, a passionate whirlwind of ecstasy, as their lips were bind by fate as they breathed heavily.

"Henry…." Rosa replied jadedly as the arrogant King placed kisses along her neck.

"Yes my love…" He moaned as he started to undo her corset.

"Promise me, after all this, you will let me be free…To let me go back to my country…"

Everything had stopped for the King as he let go of her body. She saw her, a savage, wanting a way out of this predicament. He held his head in confusion as he glanced up at her.

"You are saying, that after I make love to you, you will leave without saying good bye?" The term hurt, no woman, not even his Queens, had ever said anything along these lines.

Rosa shook her head, she knew the King would not like the idea but she had to see her people. She missed them terribly, and the last time saw one of them was three years ago.

"No your Majesty, I just want to go back for a while…"

Henry grabbed the bed's head to steady his temperament. He could have sworn her words said 'I am leaving you for good'.

"No! You are not leaving this place! We want you to stay, I want you to stay! Does that mean nothing to you? You have a better family, better than the ones who previously owned you! They are all dead, each one killed, only a few survived and left their Queen to defend for herself! Why do you want to go back to a family who does not care for you?!"

Rosa herself, had an unbearably large temper. She flung her head dress at the King, as swatted it away and pushed himself on top of her.

"How dare you speak ill of my family! Your people had different kind of weaponry than ours, I protected my tribe just like you would protect your kingdom. My husband died right before my eyes…And all you can say is they are not family?!"

An intense gaze landed between the two as they struggled with one another. Rosa knew leaving would hurt, she would leave behind some of the most precious people she had met. They were the only ones who kept her sane. She stayed just for the three royals.

"I love you Red Moon, and I will always love you! No other man, nor_ Duke_, nor _King _will give you what I have given you…"

Rosa quivered slightly, opening her mouth than closing it as she stared at him. Than, as if planned, the two passionately kissed, a fierce play on both teams as they started to rip each other's clothes off.

Sweat dribbled down her back as Henry lay underneath her, it was odd for a woman to be on top, but it was sort of refreshing in his later years.

He traced along her breast line as he moved on top of her, the sheets swishing as the two moved viciously together. Their sexes meeting as the Native groaned in pleasure.

Henry continue to thrust, it was his dreaming coming true. However, there was so much more to this ferocious role-play. He knew what he had to do, and he would keep on going till she felt all the King's power.

The Native woman let his hands linger along her chest as she switched places. Her hands maneuvering down his elevated chest, he still was firm, yet he gathered an odd sense of motion for being old as he is.

Her heart thumped, faster the pace, the faster her heart begun to beat. She felt in utter elation as the King moved his lips upon her's. Nipping upon the lower lip as he started thrust a lot slower.

Than she felt it, an orgasmic relief as she moaned in complete bliss, they both lay their in the nude. On top of each other, hearts beating to a allegretto rhythm. Just like the music, than she felt her eyes shut and she feel asleep.

Henry smiled genuinely as he watched his Native fall into a deep slumber. Her taut muscles relaxed, he started to slide his fingers over her sex. No blood this time, it only made him wonder if she ever had made love to anyone else.

The King, in all his years had he ever slept with a woman, placed a protective arm around her. Pulling her close to his chest as she smiled warmly, her ravenous black hair sprawled all over her body. He stroked her long dark mane, he felt like the luckiest man, no, King, in the world. He knew that he had to marry this woman, she was exotic plus intelligent. She knew when to 

speak her word, and that is what fired him up so. Her blissful agitations only aroused the King further.

He caressed her body lightly, it was than that he had an idea; he would divorce Anne and marry Rosa in secret. A fair trade, but there was something else that bothered him, how would he convince her? He kissed her lightly upon the forehead as he too fell into a slumber.

"_Damn you savage for making things so difficult…"__

* * *

_

Notes: Hooorray! Anywho, you all are probably wondering why Catherine is so nice. What I have read about her character makes me feel kind of sorry for her. She was pushed into being with the King and he only wanted her as entertainment.

-Well for my story it is kind of going to take a turn with Catherine and you will see why. (Heh, I will explain that sentance better, Henry will marry Catherine for reasons only, explain in the next chapter)

-Oh, if anyone of you has a Tudor couple (Original Character or Historical Character), I would love to draw them for you. I am also making a potrait and allowing other couples to join in...It will be amazing! THANK YOU!!

-Review pwease :D


	11. Difference of Perception

****

The Savage Queen

Difference of Perception

Chapter 11

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Especially Darkvampirewitchwho has given me alot of insight on my characters and for helpful tips. Thank you! Also thank you to Aesthetic Narcissist for reviewing me as well. Check out their stories, they are quite wonderful and I love them.

Over 900 hits splendid! Thank you!!

* * *

**July 28, 1540 **

The act had kept the Earl of Essex alive as he stayed in the London Tower. His head drifting with thoughts of how this could happen, his exhausted state of being left alone, only a hint of perseverance was left in his neck as he lazily lifted towards the men who had entered in the dungeon.

"Thomas Cromwell, Earl of Essex, you are hear by stripped of your title and ordered to be executed for treason against the King…."

The two men lifted the weary man and unlocked the shackles that held him by the feet.

Cromwell's mind raced with so many memories, his beautiful wife that he would miss. Yet those thoughts were pushed aside when he remembered eyeing the King with the savage.

That savage…She caused all this trouble, healing, and bringing her witchcraft to the table. He knew that finding someone else for the King would push away this unbearable heathen.

However not, she still had the King's heart and he despised the German Queen Anne, calling her his 'sister'. With everyone against, exception of that God-awful creature, Cromwell was pushed outside, the light blinding his dungeon lit eyes.

His light blue eyes glared at the company who watched, it was the Royal court, exception of the younger children of course.

Henry stood proud, almost a malicious sneer was caught by the renounced Earl of Essex, his body guard and conniving of a friend the Duke of Suffolk stood next to him. Than a beautiful girl, dressed in white, her auburn hair pulled up in a bun stared in fright at his beaten body.

Catherine Howard would be wed to the King the day of his execution. A wedding present of sorts that could make anyone be sick. Cromwell had found out that he took this young girl as a bride so that she may never know his love for that beastly creature.

Low and behold, there she stood in red gown, her ravenous hair freely swaying. Why did she care so much that he stayed alive? He despised her but she told the King to disregard his judgments of her being and let him free.

The King, being his stubborn self, replied viciously no.

The Earl was leaned over a stone hedge, his head befitting it nicely as a burly man in black measured the length of Cromwell's neck as he lightly tapped the end of the blade to his upper décolletage.

"Your Eminence, please, do not do this. Cromwell had done nothing, you have to stop this. He is essential to your parliament, he is wise, he has dissolute the monasteries, he has integrated your kingdom…Now please…"

Henry said nothing, only glaring at his intelligent savage as Catherine held on to Rosa's arm. Her small hands tightening against her arms as she too placed a hand upon her arm.

Rosa watched the ax rise, she remembered when the King broke away from Anne on June sixth, accusing Cromwell for his pick of a bride.

Than it lowered, the memories flashed so vividly of Henry stroking her back. Telling her that he promised to marry her, she laughed, she did not want to get married to the King because of various reasons. However, she wanted a promise that he would love her, and love the child that would be bearing.

"I promise…" Henry was ecstatic to hear that she was with child. Though it worried him, how would he turn out? He was afraid that people would ask questions and harass his child. So he kept it a secret, and Rosa did in turn, telling anyone who asked about pregnant size that the Russian ambassador was the husband.

It was silly to think of such thoughts at a time like this. Her honey brown eyes opened to view the Earl's head rolling onto the ground. His body lifeless as the executioner stabbed his head and placed it on a pike.

Crimson liquid spilled over the pedestal as Catherine whimpered, leaning her head against Rosa as if to try to hide the memory.

The four who watched left the gruesome site, the quivering bride holding onto Rosa for dear life as Henry lightly pried her away.

"Rosa, gather Mary and the children…They need to watch the wedding…" Catherine glanced over at Rosa, her face contorted into fear.

Rosa smiled at Catherine to liven her spirits, showing her that she should still be strong no matter what. The King chooses Catherine because of her closeness with Rosa. Also, because the girl can arouse the King as well. Nevertheless, his Majesty would and will always be in love with his Native. No woman could ever match her perfection nor dignity that she portrayed. He 

wanted so much to see_ her_ in the white gown, but he knew, as Thomas Howard knew, that it would be best to stick with Catherine because of her virginity.

* * *

**November 1, 1540**

Henry waited outside the small elaborate cottage. His dearly beloved Native was having a child, and all he could do was wait for Catherine, his new Queen, to joyously announce the birth.

It had been several months since the incident of Cromwell and everything had been running so smoothly for the King, exception of his newfound wife. Rumors flew about Catherine's promiscuous self, of course Henry said 'nay' to these false presumptions.

"Catherine is just a rose without thorns…A charmer of all sorts…" Henry lied through his teeth; he knew something was going on with his young bride. However, he said nothing, the mere interest he had in her was that she brightened his day and did not meddle in his political affairs.

-

Thomas Cranmer however thought otherwise. He wanted Catherine Howard and her family out of the picture, he knew about her affairs, and he was not going to let this stand any longer. Also, her faith of being a Catholic got in the way.

The Archbishop sat in his chambers, waiting for the Duke of Norfolk and Edward Seymour first Duke of Somerset to appear. His bejeweled fingers tapping on the oak table vigorously, glancing up momentarily as he noticed the two enter.

"Duke of Norfolk, Thomas, you must gather more information on that slithering cousin of yours…I know she may be…a little _to_ close to her teachers…"

Thomas Howard was not the least bit of a good man, he had signed Anne Boleyn's death warrant, and brought down her family. It was than he nodded to the gracious Archbishop of Canterbury.

"As you wish my Lord…" He bowed graciously towards the Archbishop as the cunning man placed a small bag of gold upon the table. Edward nodded as well as the Archbishop placed another bag of gold upon the table.

"These are yours to keep, do not fail me the both of you..." Thomas Cranmer had begun to grow a vicious sprout in him. Ever sense his beautiful German wife had died, he had become bitter in sense that nothing is worth while…And this pathetic excuse of a Queen is just getting in the way.

-

"Henry!! Henry it is a boy!!" Catherine squealed happily, as she lifted her skirts. She was so happy for her friend and her husband. Catherine was not at all hurt because of their love; she had other _attendees _that enjoyed her affections.

The King ran up the stairs as Catherine giggled, she was all too jovial to show the King into Rosa's chambers.

There, his beautiful Native Queen, Red Moon, Squi Appause, lay there with Mary and Elizabeth by her side. Mother Jack led Edward in, he now three smiled a gracious smile as he eyed the small child.

"Father it is a boy! I will have someone to play with!" He exclaimed as he tugged on Mother Jack's hand to move closer.

Tears drifted down his cheek as he pushed them away. Mary smiled at her father, she had never seen him so happy, _truly happy_. He was joyous not because he had a son, but also for the wife who had it.

"Are you alright?" Henry drew near her bed as he patted her head. Her black hair sprawled across the pillow. Elizabeth was holding the baby, he cooed in her arms as Rosa started to clean the sheets.

"She is a strong woman your Majesty, she had this baby practically by herself…" Elizabeth smiled as she jostled the little one and handed him to Henry.

"Call me by the name that should have been used a long time ago. Both you and Mary should call me Father…"

The two were in awe; Elizabeth could not contain her excitement as she kissed her father on the cheek. She glanced over at Mary who almost seemed bewildered by what her 'Father' said. A single droplet slipped down her cheek as she brushed it away. She had never, felt so happy as of right now.

"What are you going to name him Henry?" The naïve Queen asked as Henry brushed Rosa's cheek and kissed her on the forehead. They both, were, and will always be a fine couple. Catherine hugged herself from all the joy that emitted from the room.

"He will be named Arthur II, after my brother who died so young." He glanced over at Rosa who smiled, she nodded her head and lifted a hand wearily to touch Henry's face.

"He also deserves an Wampanoag tribe name, this will be our, in this room and for whom ever knows him and loves him dearly. "

Rosa glanced out at the burning sun, it was almost day, the sun shone its magnificent rays in the Native's room. Her smile grew as she glanced back at the waiting audience.

"Kiziz Wagosh, Sun Fox…."

* * *

**January 24 1541**

It had been a three months sense little Arthur, Kiziz Wagosh, was born. Henry could never had been more happier.

Privy Council meetings have been worthless; he wanted to go see his new son. The one, incase Edward died, would take over. He tried not to think of his first son dying, but there could be a chance. The poor boy was developing the small pox, and Rosa did everything she could to help him.

"Why do we not tax the surfs?" One man argued as another sprang up to justify.

"Because a revolt would ensue and this unintelligent people will come and raid the castle.."

Henry drifted off again, glancing out the window, his arm lazily swaged over the arm rest. He did indeed feel old, he was fifty and getting weaker. He laid off the excess of food, he had still been able to keep some of his figure, mostly his arms. Although the fatigued King could not help but wonder how his beautiful Native was doing.

"Majesty?" The Duke of Suffolk glared at him as he raised his head suddenly from the men who fixed their stares upon him.

"A percent upon them, they are more poor than you can ever think." With that said, the King left leaving a bunch of baffled Council members behind.

"It is that girl is it not?" Charles Brandon touched Henry's tensed shoulder as the ruthless King swung around.

"Who?" He asked curiously, only knowing the answer as Brandon proceeded to talk.

"You know who, I am talking about Catherine, she has been fooling around on you…"

Relief swept over the narcissistic King as he placed a solemn façade on.

"I do not believe you…She is a wonderful Queen and she entertains me so…"

He replied justly as Brandon shook his head, than Thomas Cranmer appeared out of the dark shadows of the halls as well as the Duke of Somerset in set.

Cranmer adorned in regal pious clothing stepped near the egotistical King.

"Your Majesty, may I recollect some more information that the Duke of Suffolk forgot to mention…"

Cranmer dug into his majestic robes, pulling out a fist of black hair. Henry's eyes widened as he grabbed the hair from his hand.

"Where did you get this…" A red hue grew upon the King's face, his jaw jutting out as Cranmer lifted his hands.

"Your Highness…In your age, you do not want your creditability being ruined by some _savage_."

Henry tightened his grip upon the fistful of hair, he had to calm down, for her sake.

Charles glanced at the two curiously, why was he so furious, was that not Catherine's hair?

"Why are you accusing the King for doing something so rash?" Replied Brandon cautiously as his eyes darted from one to another.

"So that the King will not carry another basterd child!" The Duke of Somerset glanced out of the main window, eyeing the exotic savage playing with a child.

"Sadly though, the King did have a basterd child, and by a heathen. Now, we must act on this once, we should ship away the two back to the New world and…"

Henry's blood had boiled, he pushed the two men away and stormed towards the mansion. He was going to find Rosa and his son and take them away. Exception that Cranmer followed, only spouting off more accusations.

"Your Highness, there is one way we can let her stay! You have to remember we have the power over you…"

Icy blue eyes glared at the three men, his face contorted into rage. "No, you have no fucking power over me!"

Brandon shook his head again in disbelief; he could not believe his friend, his King, slept with the savage. Yes, she was a kind woman, but who knows what kind of disease she could carry.

"Your Majesty, I believe Parliament does have a rule over you. They can send reinforcement to take her away without your notice…Now…Listen to me carefully…"

The King's shoulders slumped, in his younger years he would have run and taken her and the baby away. Now, he was to old and his younger years were the past.

"The Duke will not tell Parliament about your letting, scandal; with the savage…As long as you execute Catherine Howard for adultery, than you may let your little creature and her beast stay with you…"

The King stood his ground, he felt his whole world shatter. He did not want to execute his rose without a thorn. She was to young, and to vibrant, she gave the world life. Rosa enjoyed her, and she would never forgive him if he were to send Catherine to be executed.

"Can we not lock her in the tower and than release her?" Henry begged, Charles dropped his jaw, he had never seen Henry so _different_, so remorseful.

"Executed your eminence, you need a wife that has the Protestant belief. Not some silly girl who flirts with the court members…"

Placing a weary hand upon his head, Henry closed his eyes for a second and than reopened them. "What if I refuse…?"

"We will take the Savage and her basterd child back to the New World….She will have a warrant out for her arrest if she ever touches English soil…"

His heart could not hold the hatred any longer. He knew the Duke of Somerset was making up horrible lies, he was power hungry and the King knew that. Yet they were also right about Parliament and he had no choice but to execute the vivacious girl.

"Can we wait a year at least…Please…"

The two regal council members nodded their heads while the Duke of Suffolk stood apart from them. He had never seen hurt enter into his Highness's eyes, it was hard to even look at his stone less stare.

The two men left satisfied, knowing the King would have to be levied by some foolish savage.

"Sir Cranmer and Duke of Somerset…" The King marched after the two, his face wreathing with frustration as he curled his fist.

"If you dare…Call my love a savage again…Both of you will be executed…By me…"

Without a word, the King left the two men, as they talked amongst themselves rapidly. They knew the King could never carry out that order, even if he tried.

* * *

"Elizabeth you look stunning…"

The red headed Princess smiled as she danced around in a new blue silk dress. A gold layering on the décolletage added a beautiful touch. Rosa smiled as she bounced her young Arthur upon 

her knee. He was beginning to understand the concept of women as they all started to flutter for different clothes.

Edward was playing the Charles, the Duke of Suffolk's boy before they both came in to find the women dressing. They screamed in fright and left the room, Rosa giggled at the boys innocence as Arthur clapped wildly.

"I am glad Edward is feeling better…" Anne replied as she glanced in the mirror, the now twenty seven year old former Queen looked radiant as ever. She was glad that she had divorced the King, he was to persistent for her anyway.

A soft knock was heard upon the door as a few of the ladies screamed in joy. It was almost a custom to do this as Rosa quieted them down. Even though she was young, being only twenty two, the lot regarded her as a mother as she took care of them whenever they were sick.

"Lady Rosa…I need to speak with you…" A weary gentleman's voice spoke as Rosa opened the door slightly, nodding with a smile to assure that everything was alright.

She slipped through the doorway, Arthur bundled up in her arms with a royal red suit on. Henry took the young babbling child from her arms as he leaned him against his shoulder.

"Quiet fellow isn't he.." The King replied softly as Rosa nodded, he kissed her upon the lips passionately as he touched her face. Rosa agreed with the kiss as they unlocked from the blissful romance.

"What would you like to ask your Majesty…" The exotic Native took his free arm and rested it between her's. He smiled at this sweet gesture as they both walked down the stairs and out the door.

-

"If I divorce Catherine…Would you be my Queen?" His icy blue eyes bored into Rosa's hazel ones. She shook her head again, only feeling sorry that she did. The King gripped his son tightly as Rosa tried to reach for him.

"Henry please…We have been over this before…Your title and everything will go to waste, everything you worked for will go to nothing…"

Arthur started to cry instantly, he had felt his father's temperature rise. It was an alarm sounding off the couple's insecurities.

"Rosa I love you, and what I will say now can make matters worse…"

Henry sighed heavily as he sat down upon a stone made bench. Rosa sat regally next to him, her silky blue dress matched the midnight sky up above.

"He has got the most unique eyes I had ever seen…" Arthur who calmed down from the King patting him the back, glanced up at his father. A toothless smile, a showing of red gums, enveloped upon his chubby face.

"Lime green, very rare indeed…If someone had such unique eyes in our tribe…They would be treated like a god…"

Rosa lifted her hand and stroked Arthur's cheeks as Henry moved closer to her. She had been the one to take care of his son, grant it, he tried to be there most of the time. Though she saw him, the most and new that he probably will not be able to see him when he will get older. It pained him so; he wished that he met Rosa when he was younger and more of his dashing self. Not this old, haggard man who suffered from leg ulcers.

" Do you wish to go back?" Rosa glanced up, her hazel eyes puzzled as she shook her head.

"No….The Duke of Norfolk said that my whole tribe was destroyed, only a few survived and left…"

Her eyes narrowed at the crescent moon as Henry slithered his free hand upon her's.

"They said that…" She awaited his answer, however, Henry could not tell her. It will only bring misery, and it would be best to keep it a secret and have fun with Catherine until her time was up.

"Oh I cannot remember…I am growing senile.." He scoffed as Rosa smiled slightly, she knew something was bothering her King. Henry stood up and walked with the cautious Rosa back to the manor.

_"How will I ever convince you to become my only love..."_

* * *

**Notes**: Wahoo okay anywho, sorry, I may be wrong in this historical sense of Parliament ruling over the King, but my teacher had told me they have the final say. Now I could be wrong, Though it was only way to make the plot interesing, and I had to give Henry the last word :D.

Oh tell me if the name choosing for the baby is okay, I thought Arthur would be acceptable and also...I have an idea for my next brand new story. (I will give a preview in the next chapter...) Thank you all for your reviews!

Love, Lady Red


	12. Toxic Dishonor

**The Savage Queen**

Toxic Dishonor

Chapter Twelve

Notes: Over a thousand hits!! Thank you so much!!

Thank you lemondropseverus for fantastic reviews, please read her story **The Queen**, its invigorating and intriguing. Also thanks to Shygirl999, SexySadie88, Darkvampirewitch, and Aesthetic Narcissist.

Every one of you has been a load of help to me, and has kept this story alive.

Thank you so much :D. Oh there is a sneak peek at the bottom for the next story. If you guys like it than I shall create it soon. (After this story of course ;D)(Re-edited)

Warnings: Gore and Violence

(Oh pictures up on my profile whoopee!)

* * *

**Feb 13, 1542**

The icy winds swept over the castle grounds as her Majesty Catherine Howard was led to the gelatin. Her frail body whimpering under the officers hold, her vast brown eyes filled with many of tears. The cold only nipped at her cheeks, taking its own oath upon her deathly pale face.

Catherine tried to think of the good thoughts, the one's that would help her get through this crisis. She screamed so loudly that one of the knights stuffed something that smelled like vomit in her mouth. She cried even more as she witnessed her coward state.

Henry watched, his eyes focusing on the poor woman who betrayed her own King. It was not her fault, she was young, and forced into this relationship because her Uncle the Duke of Norfolk, he knew that. Henry knew it quite well that the Duke signed her death warrant.

He tried everything to convince the parliament, everything in his power, nothing. It was a squander for hope which never came to the King's need.

"Please your Majesty!!" Catherine's screams grew, pleading with every wish to stay alive. Her red optics gazing at the icy cold stare, Henry took in a deep breath. His gaze moved towards the opening doors of the castle, his savage, wild with fury ran towards the girl whose head was about to be cut off.

* * *

**Feb 13 1541 (past year)**

"What do you mean she has to be executed?"

Rosa paced the foyer wrathfully; rage enveloped her beautiful face as she swiftly turned on the King.

"Tell them that she is innocent!" Tears had not restricted themselves as they flowed endlessly down her cheeks as she furiously wiped her face.

An unconditional silence swept over the ornate foyer as the King lifted himself up begrudgingly from his seat. Translucent blue eyes stared at his Native Queen; she too created her own cold stare.

"There is nothing I can do…Parliament has their say, I have tried everything…." Henry left her in bewilderment as she spat at his passing face.

"You are nothing but a coward!" She cried, Henry grabbed her by the arm fiercely. They both glared at each other, faces almost touching, however nothing romantic would come.

"Stay out of _my_ political commerce my dear Rosa…Or you will find yourself along with Catherine at the Tower of London…."

Rosa's eyes widened in fright, she had never felt this fear enveloping inside her. The King left like a ghost who had appeared for only a second. She could not believe that was Henry for a minute, not even a second.

The Wampanoag tribe member held her lurching stomach. She was with child again, but this time, she felt alone in the process…

* * *

**Feb 13 1542 Present**

"HENRY!!" Rosa screamed as she ran towards the King in rage. Her free black hair wildly swaying behind her, three other men standing out their as well, the Duke of Norfolk, Duke of Somerset, and the Duke of Northumberland; the one who's daughter-law he is hoping to be next in line.

"Tame your _savage_your Majesty, she can get hurt…" John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland, replied coldly as Henry placed himself in front of Rosa.

"Please! Do not do this!" She tried everything in her authority to persuade the King. Though his mindset did not change, he could not tolerate Rosa leaving this country with his son Arthur and the twins; Flint and Helen.

"I am doing this for you!" Henry grabbed her shoulders, as the three other men looked on disgusted. Their new outlook on the King had changed drastically over the years, and Edward Seymour was not all that please when the King was frivolously flirting with the savage while he was still engaged with his sister Jane Seymour.

"I rather be shipped away than!" She cried, watching the executioner measure out the Queen's neck as tears ran down her face.

"They were going to kill her anyway…" He replied maliciously as Rosa struggled from his grip.

"Save me…." Catherine cried, but the razor of all deaths had hit her neck. Splashing the white snow with red droplets and a beautiful head of a Queen.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Henry let go of Rosa instantly as she forced her way towards Catherine's lifeless body. The Native Queen held onto Catherine as if she was a babe in arms. The executioner left, with other three men who scoffed at the savage's predicament.

Henry looked on in horror; his beloved woman was holding the dead body of the former Queen.

"Rosa….Squi…Let go of her…Please she is…"

The Native pulled out a long dagger from the inside of her gown. Its brilliant blade shimmered underneath the desolate sun. She angrily stabbed Catherine's head, carrying the contorted cranium inside the castle. Henry said nothing, but followed shortly after, he was not sure what Rosa was capable of.

* * *

**Parliament Meeting in Greenwich Palace**

"My fellow lords, it is with pleasure to say the Queen is dead…Now…We must find another successor for Henry soon before…"

Edward Seymour, the would be protector of England. Was abruptly stopped by the doors opening fiercely. There stood his biggest fear; the savage in all her bloody glory.

"My fellow privy council ….My _lords_…"

She strolled in so vile like, her eyes glaring at each soul in the room. Even the Duke of Suffolk was afraid, this glare, was turned towards Edward, the man backed up slightly out of fright. The savage laughed maliciously as she gathered her skirts and stepped up upon the table.

"Guards!" Nothing, Edward's call was in vain, as she heathen started to kick papers of precious documents, they swirled around in the air with many baffled men to rise in terror.

"Is this what you do?!" Rosa pulled out the knife in Catherine's head letting blood shed fly upon the Parliament's treasury man. He screamed in utter discomfort as he fell back in his chair.

"I ask of you!! Is this what you do to your Queens and fellow people? Kill them for reasons unknown?!" Her malevolent hazel eyes gazed heatedly around the room at the men who tried to speak. All were afraid, but of what? She was just a woman, a savage…a piece of food stuck in their teeth.

"She is no longer needed…"One of the men replied in a frightening tone. The savage glared at him as she jumped off towards the man, it was one swift movement and his throat was cut.

"Vile heathen!! WITCH!! Get her out of here!!" Edward cried in horror as the man drowned in his own pool of blood.

"I am no heathen my dear Duke of Northumberland, you are!" She threw Catherine's gore infested head at Edward who screamed from the object's touch. She walked out of the room of chaotic mess, she was really pulled by Henry as he led her towards the foyer.

"How dare you!! What are you doing? Killing my Parliament and than…" Rosa tossed the dagger on the floor, leaving her blood soak hands by her side and lifting up her arms.

"Toss me in the dungeon, bath me in tar, give me a disease…But whatever you do…Don't ever, kill someone I love…"

* * *

**August 12 1543**

After the incident, after the children grew up, after Henry's pleading to his love for a year only passed. Rosa knew she still loved him, but the King's motives were out of the question. Mary, who was two years older than she was, told her that it was time to forgive and forget. In addition, Rosa did.

Now the King, in a horrible state, had married the dignified Catherine Parr. She was an ideal wife; personable, intelligent, and noble. Elizabeth, Mary, and Edward looked up to the new Queen who had taken them under her wing.

Rosa, on the other hand, did enjoy the Queen. However, she was afraid that if she got to close, the Queen would leave just like the rest…Or worse, be executed.

Arthur the II, her Kiziz was more lively than ever. Having the spirit of his mother and the fiery temper of his father got the best of him. Yet his appeal to the world never stopped; he loved to learn, and Catherine, after meeting him, had taught him along with the other children.

Ultimately, the Queen loved Rosa, and knew of her quandary. She explained that if the King would ever lay a hand on her (Catherine), she would justify and that would be that. Rosa smiled at this, and they, became well-rounded friends.

Henry missed his beautiful Native and he tried to see his children everyday that he could. Edward the sixth had gotten sick at times with malaria, though the strong Prince fought it and looked to a better day.

There was nothing more that Rosa could do about the situation that last happened. She was no longer allowed at court, but the King overruled this and she was permitted back only if someone was with her.

"Mother…Do you think I will be King one day?" Arthur asked curiously, as Elizabeth played with the twins in the field.

"Maybe…Though you must remember, you are a King already to the Wampanoag tribe…That is more special than being a King here…"

Arthur smiled slightly, though his ambitions were over looked. He did want to be King, but he did not know how, he was to young to even think about it and so it was left in the back of his mind.

"Why does sister and brother not look alike?"

The boy was too intelligent for his own good at times. Rosa smiled at this, she was glad he was knowledgeable, but she was afraid this is what will get him in trouble.

"Not all twins have to look alike Kiziz…" She replied softly, brushing his light black bangs from his round face.

"Why do they not look like me either?" Rosa glanced at the running two, true he was that the three did not all look alike.

Helen was going to be a beauty when she grows up as Elizabeth puts it. A dark tan complexion like her mother's, and vibrant blue eyes like her father's. A small nose, and a petite body, and coal black hair that was more feathery than Rosa's was.

Flint was more scraggly than his brother who would grow up to be muscular, as Edward had said. He reminded Rosa more like Michel, he would be soft but he would be wonderful at the penmanship. His coarse dark chocolate hair was wiry, and his olive complexion would make him more handsome then ever. His eyes were an effervescent violet, something truly remarkable that she had seen with all her children. The three of them had bright hued eyes that could make any person melt.

"Your eyes, they are all so vibrant…" She smiled at Arthur who noticed it too, than smiled back as he hugged his mother and ran towards the three who squealed as their brother joined in the chase.

* * *

**Greenwich Palace**

Rosa entered the throne room with Catherine Parr as her escort. The former Queen sent Rosa a letter about the King wanting to have a private meeting with her.

Catherine loved her King, but she did not 'emotionally' love him. She wanted to marry Thomas Seymour before their marriage was consummated; the Parliament had picked her for Henry.

"What does he want to speak with me for?" She asked curiously as the Queen waited for Henry to arrive.

"To speak with you, that is all he told me." The thirty one year old woman smiled slightly towards the noble savage. Her hazel eyes glaring at the limping King who coughed in a hanky. 

He had to been around fifty-three, but his charm and some of his good looks still proceeded to show.

"You may leave Catherine…" The Queen curtsied towards the King and nodded towards Rosa who curtsied low for the wise Queen.

Henry watch his sixth wife leave as he glanced over at his exotic heathen. She stood still, dignified and content. Over the last years she had grown wiser, more motherly as he would have to say. Her beauty still radiated, and she showed much promise with her three children that he created with her.

"How are Sokanon Chepi and Nootau Abooksigun?" The King asked tiredly as Rosa nodded.

"They are fine…"

The King felt a silence cloud about them as he limped towards her. She in turn walked to the King as he caressed her face.

"I miss you…So much…" Rosa lifted his hand from her face and placed it in her own. Her hazel eyes watching the leering blue ones, which were framed by dark circles.

"I know your Majesty, but you must remember that we are worlds apart you and I. One day you will be gone from this earth and I will be left to find another…"

Tears started to stream down the Native's face as Henry wrapped his arms tightly around her. Massaging her tense back as she laid her head upon his shoulder, soaking his tunic with tears.

"I will be gone to invade France…I need to fight this war that is coming. Emperor James the fifth as agreed to fight alongside us against the French…"

Rosa held onto her mighty King, even though he was old, he still held on to such a dignified masculine presence that caused her to be in awe at times.

"At least…At least talk with your children….All of them…Spend one day with them before you leave…"

Henry nodded towards his Native savage as he stroked her tan swan like neck.

"Promise me…You will marry me when I return…A secret marriage…"

The King fiddled around in his robes as he pulled out a beautiful tiara. It was made from black steel, intertwined in a barb like fashion with one ruby stone in the middle.

"Giving me a gift will not…"

Henry's eyes implored her as she finally glanced down at the beautiful piece of artisanship.

"As long as you love me unconditionally….And love your children, all of them, and to never execute anyone with a reason…Than yes…I promise…"

* * *

**August 13 1543**

The King smiled as his two beautiful twins as they lay asleep after a long day. He had played as much as he could, the twins were unbearably athletic, even little Helen, his Chepi, kept up with his tiring muscles and ulcer infested legs.

Mary came walking into the small room from her day at church. Glistening dark hair framed her angelic face as she next to her regal father. It was than that, they had clarified their love as a father and daughter. He smiled at her presence as she sat down virtuously upon a sturdy chair as she watched the twins chests rise up and down in one single motion.

"They are not identical, but the way they breathe is the same…" The King chuckled, ending up in a cough as he took out a pine-scented hanky and placed it to his nose.

Mary looked over the two children who slept peacefully. Edward and Arthur shared the same room, Mary and Elizabeth shared their own.

"If Edward…Dies…Than I want your brother Arthur to be the next in crown…"

Mary's eyes widened, even though she loved her younger half-brother unconditionally, but she wanted to the crown more so than him.

"Father, he will be to young, I would portray the ideal Queen."

Henry chuckled at this, he loved his daughter, but he knew that she ever succeeded; she would bring the Protestant outlook down and bring the Catholic church to its rightful position.

"My dear Mary…I want a Protestant ruler to success…You know that…"

Her eyes narrowed at this notion as she stood up, looking down at her father who only knows little of her.

"Than let me at least try…" She replied coldly, walking swiftly towards the door.

"My dear Mary…" Henry coughed again as he touched his Helen's cheek. She would be a attractive woman one day. Just like her mother, Henry closed his eyes as he thought about his exotic beauty. He leaned his head upon the children's bed and fell asleep.

"_I finally have you….And you finally have me…"_

* * *

Notes: Hey sorry before I give you the sneak peek, I wanted to give out a few notes.

-I am aware the date that Henry goes to France is in 1544, I wanted to make it earlier so that he will have time to explore his feelings for his beloved Native. (ahahahhhaha writing like him ;D)

-Oooh sorry if my sentances are breaky, tell me if you cannot understand something and I will be happy to correct it. (I rather yall understand it than say what the hell?)

-Sokanon Chepi and Nootau Abooksigun,

Sokanon means 'rain' and Chepi means 'fairy', this is Helen's Wampanoag tribal name.

Nootau means 'fire' and Abooksigun means 'wild cat', this is Flint's Wampanoag tribal name.

They are Algonquien names, looked it up on the internet :D.

-I wanted them all to have vibrant eyes, the inspiration came from different things about these kids. I am so excited about the new story (even if it does suck) I have the perfect plan for each one. (Of course it will not show in the sneak peek sadly but a little will.)

* * *

**Sneak Peek at the next story:** **The Red Triad Dragons**

**July 7, 1553**

"John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland…We hereby execute you of treason and conspiring against Queen Mary. We strip you of your title and any treasuries you might contain...any last words…"

A crowd had awoken and stood around a man whose neck was wrapped in a tight noose. His beaten body could no longer stand on the stool that was underneath him, he felt his life slip away...

Mary, who was now proclaimed Queen, sat regally on her throne that was set outside on the foyer's balcony to watch the man that schemed against her. She could not believe he placed that silly nitwit Lady Jane Grey upon the throne. Poor girl never knew what was going on, and she was now locked up in London Tower along with Edward Courtney, and Grey's father.

Elizabeth was to watch at all costs, Mary had to teach her half-sister a lesson in public decency. The red headed legitimate Princess held on to a small olive complexion hand. The young girl's feathery black hair was tied up into a regal style bun with a loose ponytail that hung to the shoulders. She wore a maroon dress with small gold markings on the bodice.

"Chepi…Close your eyes…" Elizabeth whispered softly as the now twenty year old Princess looked on at the revolting man.

"She needs to watch... Helen has to learn about the public hypocrisies that follow the royal court around…"

Mary smiled coyly at the two boys who stood beside her. One was a bit shorter than the other, his animated violet eyes were frightened by the man who stood upon the stool. The other boy with light dark hair, which was cut in the custom style of this era. Watched the man struggling with the noose, he held onto his brother's shoulders who were tense from the horrible anxiety.

"Nootau…Akcu adhe liuaka…You can close your eyes too…" Flint nodded his head, obeying his brother and closed his eyes, the Queen was baffled by Rosa's children who banned together so abruptly. The mother of these three defied Mary and was sent to the dungeon because of her domineering ways of thinking.

The Queen lifted a noble, pure white hand and wavered it to the side. Indicating to proceed this horrid task as the executioner kicked out the stool and let the rope go. A crack in Dudley's neck was heard as the crowd wildly jeered at this crude sound.

"Now we must get back to your studies…Come…" Elizabeth knelt down to Helen's height; her lively ice blue eyes had turned a hard navy blue. She was afraid of her Queen, and Elizabeth knew it by the way she looked.

"Why did she kill him?" Helen asked innocently, her voice was mature for a twelve year old. Which in turn her body was still catching up but nonetheless she was pretty.

"Because he conspired against his Majesty…" Elizabeth replied softly as she stood up and stared at the two boys who were also in a ghastly state.

"When will we get to see mother?" Asked Flint who held onto Elizabeth's hand, he in turn was quite skinny, yet he had some kind of secret hidden beneath those mysterious violet eyes.

"Soon…" Replied Arthur, himself turning out like his father when Henry was younger, exception that he had stunning lime green eyes that were casted down at his brother, "soon…".

* * *

Notes: Okay I will tell you this much...

Arthur will be hot no mistake ;D, I will try to make him every woman's fantasy. He will be the leader.

Flint will be very adorable do not worry, he will also be the one to write everything.

Helen will be beautiful, yet she will be cunning and sweet (how that works out I dont know, I am still trying to make out her character right now, hahaha I have the boys already.)

I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you! :D

(Oh ps. you will find out later when I write the story why they are called 'dragons'.)


	13. Element of Surprise

**The Savage Queen**

Element of Surprise

Chapter Thirteen

Notes: Sorry for not updating sooner. Damn this chapter is non interesting! Sorry I really tried to pull together something but what I like the most is the ending...Sorry the next chapter will make-up for it.

Thank you to all, and if anyone has suggestions fell free to send them to me. Haha I am always obliged.

* * *

**September 14, 1544**

**Boulogne, France**

There the British alliance saw the fields of Boulogne, France. Their eyes widened at the King of England who rode imperially on top of a white stallion. Shining amour gleamed from the waning sun as the troops watched as the King's horse trudged in front of them.

"My fellow English men and Spaniards alike, we fight for the country that we claim as a unity. We fight for a independence that no other King will grant you. We are to seize Boulogne away from the putrid French, and take what is ours!"

The men jeered at the King's speech, Henry lifted his sword high as he pointed towards the battlefield.

"Let us…Begin!"

* * *

**July 19 1545, London, England**

The deed was fasting itself upon Rosa's mind as she read the King's letter. His penmanship grew an utter most concern on her as it was carelessly written. She felt her heart drop as she read the last words.

"If I shall die…Than see to it that my son, Edward the sixth, is put upon the throne…"

Rosa could not think about losing Henry, her tyrant that admirably changed for her.

"Lady Rosa…"

A soft whisper echoed from the Palaces hallway, a red headed girl ran towards the Native as she flung herself upon Rosa.

"What is wrong dear child?"

Elizabeth sniffled as she griped Rosa's arm, watching the ornate halls shadows as their appeared from them were two people.

"Oh Elizabeth we were just playing…" Rosa's brow lifted in bafflement as she saw the Queen with a huge smile. She was so dignified that seeing her in this 'laughing' state confused Rosa.

Behind her was Thomas Seymour, the flirtatious gentleman of the court. The Red Moon Queen had noticed this man's peculiar interest in the young Elizabeth, which created a suspension in Rosa's eyes.

"I do not like this game…" Elizabeth replied furiously as she let go of Rosa's arm. Her eyes narrowed as Catherine Parr tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Than why did you not say something my dear Princess? We would have stopped…"

Elizabeth glared at the two, and in regal stride walked away.

"What have you two done?" Rosa asked impatiently, it almost seemed as if she had taken on the role of a Queen.

Catherine Parr was highly intelligent; she organized the Privy Council, and wrote two books on the factions of Protestantism. However, the Queen had been flirting with Jane Seymour's brother Thomas. Though he loved Catherine obviously, yet he also frivolously pursued the second daughter of Henry: Elizabeth.

"We were just playing around, Thomas was tickling her before…So I joined in…" How this intelligence fogged the Queen's perception of people. Shaking her head, Rosa left the two to look at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

**That Night**

Edward the sixth sat in bed sleepily, his eyes drifted in and out as his young half-brother Arthur recited his father's letter to the ill fitted Prince.

"We must…We must…What does this say Edward?"

For Arthur, his intelligence exceeded him for a four year old, yet he was still lost by the sea of words.

"Exceed…" Edward replied softly, as he tried to grasp for air.

"Exceed the territory.." A weary smile crossed the young Prince's face as he stared at his knowledgeable brother. Suddenly, a grip of sadness swept over the poor young man's body. He knew that one day he may not survive this 'malaria' as Rosa called it. He would never see Arthur grow up into a strong healthy man, or for that matter all of his half-siblings.

"Mother! I read through this whole letter! Edward helped me a lot mother!" The lime green eyed Prince exclaimed as his mother entered with a bowl and a towel.

"That is wonderful Kiziz…" She gripped her son tightly as he too returned the embrace.

Edward, in his entire life, felt his world quake underneath him. A single tear left his drowsy eyes as he watched the loving scene of a mother and son hug.

He had never even met his mother; he had heard great things about her though. Yet, he wished, more than ever to see her. It was only that one portrait that was supposed to be painted of Catherine Parr was 'mysteriously' painted with Jane Seymour instead.

"I need to speak with Dyami alone, I will come to kiss you and your sister and brother good night in a few minutes…"

Arthur smiled happily as he hugged his mother again and bowed towards Edward's bed.

"Thank you your Majesty.." Than as fast as Arthur's feet could carry him, he ran out of the room and into his own.

"I never understood why you called me an 'eagle' in your language…" Edward replied hoarsely as Rosa gave a small smile as she started to rub the cream inside the bowl onto Edward's brow.

"Because the Eagle symbolizes 'strength', which you, your majesty has a lot of…"

The soon to be King smiled gently as he placed a weary hand upon her's. Rosa indicated this as an affection of a son and mother. She leaned foreword, with no care for the boy's sickness, hugged him with contempt as he too wearily embraced her back.

"May I ask you a favor Lady Rosa…"

The Native smiled genuinely bowing her head. Sitting near Edward's feet as the boy coughed.

"Yes your Majesty, what is it?"

A coldness wrapped around Edward's body, as it than begun to process a strange feeling of heat. He had not really thought of marriage, he of course was only seven, but he would have to take a Queen soon or later if he was to be set upon the throne.

"I was wondering…If I may court your daughter…Lady Helen…"

Rosa moved back from the brash yet subtle statement the Prince had requested. Her hazel eyes staring at the sick figure who coughed madly from the lack of oxygen.

"Your Majesty, if you may hear my words, I believe my daughter…Your half-sister, is to young for you. She would not be ready to give her daughter away, especially to one of her same blood.

"Yes, yes I know Lady Rosa…" He coughed again out of exhaustion.

"You must understand that…I may have to take a wife when I enter upon the throne…Lady Helen is a beautiful young girl, and I am only four years senior of her. I can wait until she hits a proper age that she…"

The Native shook her head incredulously; she folded her arms as she glared at the young, frail Prince.

" Your Highness, Dyami, she is your _sister_, you cannot marry one who is related to you…By all means she is _my_ child, and I will not marry her to her own brother…"

Edward in turn glared at his 'mother', a scowl, much like Henry's, appeared upon his pale long face. He could not believe that he was defied by his own servant who he trusted dearly.

"Leave…" He replied coldly, Rosa bowed solemnly as she exited the room. Her head spun with such disgrace as she left to her children's rooms.

They slept peacefully in separate beds, each one having their own form of a sleeping style that made the Savage Queen smile.

Her little Helen, tiny Chepi, so delicate like a swan, glowed from the moonlight that poured in from the window. The three-year-old twin soundlessly slept as one hand was propped upon her chest while the other little hand was sprawled upon the covers. Her fine black hair cascaded down upon the pillow as Rosa kissed the olive angel upon the forehead.

The artistic Flint, Nootau, tossed in his covers, murmuring things that Rosa could not quite figure out. She placed a hand gingerly upon his moving body and the boy suddenly quieted down. His wiry dark chocolate hair framed his sunken cheeks. For a child of three, he compacted more inventive skills than any other man she knew.

Than there was her Kiziz, her Arthur, sleeping like his father Henry would. His face up tight, turned to the side as he black hair grew a tint of brown to it. It was shaven off in the King's fashion for he wanted to be just like his father. Rosa smiled as she placed a kissed upon his forehead as well.

How she would hate to see her children go, hoping one day, they would escape this castle and live a life of their own.

* * *

**January 1, 1546**

The King's return was one of joy, the kingdom paraded around the sickly King as he and his soldiers returned home.

Henry had no partaken in the castles festivities; he left to his Native's manor towards the hill. He wanted to see his beautiful children, and how they have grown, he was ecstatic as he saw his lovely daughter Elizabeth playing with his younger daughter Helen.

"Father!" The vibrant red head ran towards the King in open arms. His little Chepi followed happily as she grabbed onto her father's leg.

"Oh my father, you look ill, come…" Elizabeth led the weary King inside the manor, two of the servant ladies bustled around to make it as clean as possible. Rosa was one of them, she had just finished putting up a few documents into a drawer when she saw her love.

He had lost an amount of weight, gray had dispersed amongst his dark red hair.

His light blue eyes stared at his beautiful native. Who had surpassed beauty, she was something like a goddess in his eyes. She was a woman, her hands full of documents that were piled into a drawer.

"Your Majesty…" Rosa bowed as the King limped towards her, oh how he wished to be his younger self.

"My Squi…" He replied in a raspy voice as he gathered her warm close to him. He started to break down and weep, as she held him close to her, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

Rosa was asleep in the King's bed; his body had weathered away and was bruised badly. They laid their together, not wanting any sexual favors, nor anything of passion, they just wanted each other.

The Native sighed heavily as her fingers lingered upon his body, she had always wondered what he was like what he was younger. She glanced around his ornate room, though nothing in particular stood out, the tired mother of three drifted slowly to sleep after eyeing all the colors one could imagine….

--

"_You're Majesty!"_

_Echoing steps pulsated through the hallways of the palace halls. Rosa, the Native, stood tall and proud, yet confused. She was in the Palace, however, something was different. She was still the same age, but the paintings were different, they were no longer Henry and his wife Jane. It was Henry and another woman, a woman she knew named Katherine._

"_Do not tell me such sly jokes…It will not get you far…"_

_Rosa followed the silky voice towards one of the chambers, her steps were quicker than she thought as she spied a woman, with long dark hair, enter into the chamber with a handsome man following her._

"_How do you know Lady Boleyn?" The man seductively replied as the Native eyed him undressing._

"_I will not…" The girl, she knew named Anne, Elizabeth's mother, pushed the man away and drifted into the shadows. _

_Suddenly the scene changed as she found herself in the King's rooms. It was more ornate than she thought, though her mind floated elsewhere as she caught the King and Katherine in the act. _

"_Your Majesty…"_

_It almost baffled Rosa how Henry could have done this all, keep these women at bay with his physical power. Yet he could, he was enormously handsome, with bright blue eyes, soft pale skin and a voice that made her melt. He was not like his old predecessor; he was a vibrant lion who stalked his prey._

"_I must leave…" With that the scene changed again, Rosa tried to stop him. She wanted him to stay with Katherine, she knew of the Kings horrible decision to retract the Queen's love. Yet, her beautiful Elizabeth would not have been born without the fooling around of Anne and Henry._

_The scene enveloped a garden, the King majestically waiting for someone. His hand upon his waist, the other behind his back, suddenly, his head turned slightly as he glanced at her trembling figure._

_A smile, the most seductive smile she had ever seen appeared upon his face. He than turned and walked towards her, as if each stepped was skipped by time, and his arms wrapped around her waist. He held her there, as she too embraced the young Henry._

"_I was expecting you my Savage Queen…" He whispered softly into her ravenous coarse hair as she started to weep._

"_You are not real Henry…" She cried as he held her closer to his chest. _

"_Watch for your children…For they will fall under the Bloody Queen…Stray from imposing man…Stray from the fools who make rules…I love you my Savage…and be wary of your children…They will be…"_

Rosa awoke startled, sweat drifted down from her face as she glanced down at the sleeping figure of the fifty four year old Henry the eight. She could not help but think of his younger year's last words.

"_And be wary of your children…"_

* * *

**Notes**: Shamalam...Sorry weird word anywho

-Thomas Seymour has been reported to have taken affections for Elizabeth...Though it said I am not sure, I am just guessing by History. (If I am wrong please tell me)

-Edward, to me, would inherit Henry's apetite for women, I know it is sick to hook him up with Helen but do not worry; It wont happen by my watch. But something in the next chapter will make you guys a little queasy.

-I had to have Katherine and Anne in here, so why not a dream sequence! It was perfect to add to this chapter, and a warning that was issued by the young King would give Rosa clear insight...

Thank you so much to all of you readers! You have been sweet and wonderful, thank you again!

(Throws a bunch of roses and cookies out)

I am still currently drawing pictures if you want one of your character. :D


	14. Prestige

****

The Savage Queen

Prestige

Chapter Fourteen

To all of my reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope you visit these people, and enjoy their stories aswell.

lemondropseverus. Boleyn Girl13, AestheticNarcissist,Darkvampirewitch,SexySadie88, Shygirl 999, Ellie Tennis Girl(My first reviewer :D)

Thank you to all of those up there who have reviewed, and also to those people who are reading this story. (Oh and please, do not be afraid to review, I will not chop off your head like Rosa...Unless you are one who posts horrible remarks on the story (Ones that are irrelvant remarks if you get my drift.) Than -sharpens her knife and hands it to Rosa- you shall see her wrath XP.

This chapter may seem a little dull, but it will explain alot

* * *

**January 24****th****, 1546**

Silence, an extrude poison that enveloped the solidified Catholic Cathedral that Mary solemnly prayed in.

The statues of saints bore their stone gaze upon the soon to be Queen. She in turn was watching the beautiful cross up holding his Lord Jesus Christ. A golden deity, such stunning beauty that radiated from a man that Mary could never be betrothed to.

"Mary…."

A soft voice spoke within the walls of the church as the grave Princess glanced up at the crucified Jesus and lifted her arms.

"Take me away oh Lord…Please take me away from these immoral beliefs that curse our church!"

A whimper escaped her lips as she sat upon the aisle, her face planted between her palms as she sobbed for her Almighty sovereign.

"Mary…It is me…Elizabeth…"

The echo of her soft voice created a diminished sense of faith for her Lord. She had wanted some sort of sign, tongues, anything! Anything to tell her she _will _be Queen with no exceptions.

Instead, her sister, her lovely,_ protestant _sister was speaking to her in a moment of prayer.

"Yes my Lady…" Mary replied in a demeaning voice as she turned around slowly to face her sister.

"Mary…Father told me what you had said to him….The previous nights before…" She started to fiddle around with her fingers as she tried to sum this up intelligently.

"Yes?" Mary's droning voice called as a sneer replaced her weakened grief.

"Why do you want to be a Queen so badly?" Blunt and to the point, Elizabeth was not going to tread around this little matter any longer. She stood up as tall as she could, staring at her bewildered sister who only complied to the statement with a coy smile.

"I am the rightful Queen, Elizabeth, Edward will not survive…I know this for a fact…"

She started to pace around the pews, staring at the relics who in their sober stillness, watched the two girls converse.

"Rosa can help him." Elizabeth gathered herself to say as she followed Mary.

"Hah…Rosa cannot do so much this time. The boy is to infected…Grant it I have prayed for his safety, but yet his Holiness is not replying…"

Finally, Mary sat down in a pew near the crucifix as she languidly placed her palms together in a prayer position.

"The boy is too sick, and he believes that the Catholic faith should be stopped….Just like father has said…"

Elizabeth watched Mary's body coagulate itself as she tried to speak with her.

"Mary…No mater what religion is thrown at us, we should always believe that there is something better in the world and I…"

Mary threw up a hand in silence; she had to digest what Elizabeth was saying before she spoke with an illicit tongue.

"Elizabeth…There can only be _one_ faith and _one_ faith only…Why do you think there had been many wars over the years?"

The heated child did not answer; she only stood there staring at her sister clad in a navy blue gown.

"Tell me sister, do you believe in the Catholic faith?"

Grant it, the question was relevant to the religious eye, yet Elizabeth still could not seem to hold in what Mary was talking about. There is no side to religion, everyone is equal, and has free right to believe what they want to believe.

"I believe in the people, I believe in a better tomorrow. My ideals and your faith will always be different dear sister. I am a born Protestant…Yet I still believe in the Catholic faith, and also various others. There will come a time when more religions grow and disperse among Europe…"

Mary sat still, idly moving her lips in prayer as Elizabeth watched the Princess abruptly glance her way. Her dark brown eyes watched Elizabeth's blue ones and tried to find a lie in between that speech; but there was none.

"Elizabeth…One day everyone will embrace the _valid_ religion, not some silly make believe that father has made up and Luther has exposed…You will see dear sister…And you will thank me for it later…"

Shutting her eyes tightly to hide back the tears, Elizabeth swept her red skirts away and walked out of the cathedral. Her whole face contorted into a grim emotion that would not let go.

"…_Please bring Mary back…"_

* * *

**February 18, 1546 **

A celebration occurred for the Princess Mary the first as she young woman was now turning twenty-nine in counting. Everybody was there, even people she was not familiar with her greeted her as if she was some kind of deity.

Mary was not one for parties, though she was happy to see her father sitting on his throne with Catherine Parr beside him. They both looked like a loving couple to the eye, but for Mary's and a few other's knowing, that was not the case.

Elizabeth had eyed her sister, plainly nodding her head to the guests as she smiled graciously. The fiery red head was not about to run into her sister again. For the last month and days, she had avoided her at all costs, only for her sanity of course.

"Dear Lady Elizabeth you look stunning!" The one man she hoped to avoid was Thomas Seymour; grant it, he was a handsome man. Sometimes, his fanciful charm made her laugh; though after the crisis with Mary she decided it best to stay away from him.

"Where are you going little Elizabeth…" He replied smoothly as Elizabeth tried to escape, she could not run to Rosa all the time, she had to be reasonable and start defending herself.

"Sir Thomas…I rather not play these games anymore…Please…Dance with the Queen by all means…"

Before Thomas could say another word, he watched his little flower disperse amongst the populace, leaving him there to ponder.

-

"Your Majesty might I be pardon to dance…?" The Queen asked as Henry shook his head yes and fretted her off. He was tired of that Queen, but knew, he good time, that his illness was rapidly taking over him.

"Your Majesty…"

That is the one person who could say 'your majesty' with such seduction and eloquence that any other whom said he preferably scoffed at.

His beautiful creature of the woods stood in front of him with a smile. That genuine smile that always create one upon his sickly face. He coughed absent-mindedly as his beautiful Native came up to his throne with a napkin.

"Henry…I have you been taking the antidote that I have prescribed for you?" She replied softly as she started to dab his mouth.

"My Squi Appause…I cannot put you through this anymore…" He wheezed as Rosa only shook her head in defiance.

"You know how stubborn I am…" She replied coolly as the King let out a hearty chuckle before he coughed again.

-

"This stuff smells!" Flint giggled as he threw a piece of boiled devil's eggs at Helen.

"Stop it Nootau!! You are getting it on my Chepi doll!" She cried as she snuggled her porcelain doll as hard as she could. Wiping away the eggs upon her dress as she glared at her devious brother.

"Both of you please behave!" Arthur scolded the two as they both looked down in shame.

"Mother does not like it when you two mess things up…" The eldest brother was only five, but his intelligence exceeded him, he was not only knowledgably but he was gifted in the area of penmanship.

There squeaky voices replied 'we understand' and started to clean up the mess. Arthur sighed heavily as he pretended to be like his father and rolled his fingers through his darkish chocolate hair.

"Are yew Prince Arthur burn of tha Savage?" A small little voice asked as Arthur turned abruptly to face a red headed child, like his half-sister Elizabeth, but instead with striking amber eyes and freckles to match.

"She is not a savage…Her name is Lady Rosa, healer of the court, and do not ever say anything about my mother in those terms.."

The little girl was about to cry, for only Flint muscled his way in and bowed to the small girl about his age.

"I am sorry my Lady, we are highly love our mother, and we don't like it when people say mean things about her." He chimed as he took her hand and kissed it.

The girl giggled and bowed her tiara adorned head and smiled.

"It is okay, I um really sorry Prince Arthur, I did nut mean tu…"

Helen watched the scene unfold as she hugged her Chepi doll.

"My name is Prince Flint, and this is my other sister Princess Helen…" Helen curtsied as the girl did the same. The small children grew curious of the girl who had a funny dialect.

"I am Mary…Princess of Scotland.."

Flint bowed and took her hand as he led her out to the dance floor like his mother and father had taught him.

"Why is Nooatu being silly Kiziz?"

Arthur smiled at his naïve sister, she was the same age as Flint but her mind was slower than he.

"He likes her…" He teased the young Prince as she giggled.

"EEEWWww…" She replied distastefully as she grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and started to nibble on it.

* * *

**April 5, 1546**

The Palace walls had begun to grow so old to the Native. She wanted to redress the red fabric with something fresh. She wanted her old culture to be initiated in, but something in the back of her mind gnawed at her; the war that Henry supposedly won.

Even though the French's fleet was in fact destroyed, but the regal forest nymph could not think of anything but good out of this whole ordeal.

Until, a blast was heard from the outside while a few of the knights started screaming for people to 'hide'.

Rosa felt panic drift over her body as she dodged the running of servants who screamed from the incoming blows.

"Oh my God please..Please…" She cried as she raced down the stony steps and out towards the back steal door that lead a straight line towards the manor.

"The savage…" One of the men whispered as they eyed a woman in light blue running towards the manor. There eyes met as the two royals prestigiously moved towards her.

"Savage…You are not allowed on these grounds! A battle has ensued the castle and…Hey wait!!"

Rosa was not going to listen to this utter discrepancy as she made her way towards the manor.

She was almost there, the manor had come in sight. Her heart beat along with her feet that pounded against the earth beaten floor. A feeling of emotion came over her, she felt like the Native who once ran through the hollow woods of the New World. Now, she was running to save her children and her friends.

Her world started to spiral, she felt woozy as she collapsed to the ground with a thud. She did not feel the bullet hit her side until the realization of blood seeping through her dress. Rosa, knowing that she probably would not survive, was determined to stop the blood from dispersing.

Than a light hit her, an ominous one with droning voices as the Native soundly fell to sleep to arising canons.

* * *

_Rosa watched as passing ghosts floated above her, than ones coated in black drifted below her. She could not understand where she was, but suddenly this odd world changed into a dreadful looking tower, the one that all treasonous were held hostage in._

"_Rosa…"_

_Her honey eyes adjusted to the light that fixated itself around the room. They than widened as she eyed a beautiful woman, dressed in dark robes with golden lining, alongside two other women who were each beautiful in their own way._

"_Jane Seymour?" Rosa languidly got up but was pushed back down from an unsuspecting woman._

"_Katherine Howard?" The girl giggled as two other spirits appeared, what bothered her was that Anne of Cleves and Catherine Parr were still alive._

"_Am I dead?" She asked bluntly as the women giggled, the one with long, lustrous black locks smiled at the young child._

"_No my dear, you are knocked unconscious by the bullet wound that had been created in your abdomen. "_

_The woman had a thick Spanish accent that flowed like her fingertips as she touched Rosa on the stomach._

"_I feel so hollow…." She replied sadly, as the other women sat near her. _

"_You love Henry do you not?" Jane, the one woman who she betrayed, asked this question so genuinely that Rosa could not lie._

"_I do…I love him so much…But…"_

_The woman named Anne stepped forth, eyeing the Native with hawk blue eyes as she settled down in front of her._

"_Than take him dear…" She gave a mischievous smile, as the other women nodded their heads and disappeared._

"_Mother?"_

_Reappearing in their place was three children, one with extraordinarily lime green eyes with a touch of grey. Chocolate, black hair was messily cut; ink and blood was spewed upon his fingers as he lifted a pen from his trouser pocket._

"_We have come to see you…" The most beautiful young girl, with vibrant crystal blue eyes kneeled down, her body was covered by a sheet of pure white, but her skin was the only thing that appeared dirty. Her hair was a ravenous black like Rosa's but was feathery and cascaded into a wavy bunches._

"_We all know you are going to make it…" A gruff voice replied, his standard cut was like the younger Henry's exception his hair was a light brown. His stormy violet eyes stared at his mother. What baffled Rosa was that he held a rose, one single rose in his hand as he delicately placed it in his other hand._

"_Why are you all?" Arthur, her sweet, smart Arthur, gave a short smile and kissed her on the fore head._

"_We all carry secrets mother…" He whispered, than suddenly, the three older faces of her children left her…_

* * *

Rosa woke up startled, her head felt so cloudy as she felt around her body for the hole. It was there, but she was alive, who was her savior?

"Mother!!" Arthur squealed as the twins hoped on top of the bed as tears streamed down her face, she hugged the living day lights out of her children as she kissed them many of times.

"Oh my babies…What happen?" She cried as a familiar voice laced into the room.

"We had an invasion of the peasants…It was nothing unusual, but we took drastic measures…I saved you…"

Henry felt modest about his save; he was sauntering onto the field as fast as he could. Grant it, his health was horrid, so the much he could do was fire his gun at the peasant who shot his beloved.

"They were not the French?" She asked quizzically as the King sat down beside her and shook his head.

"No not the French.." He coughed as she leaned in closer to her as she hugged her porcelain doll Helen who giggled.

"Father likes you Mother.." Arthur rolled his eyes at his sister's naïve comment as Flint chuckled from the comment.

"_I will see to it that, you, my Native, will never be harmed again…"_

* * *

Notes: Okay, serious note, there was no I mean NO revolt of peasents, there was no such thing in that year (pety ones but not one this big) I added a cannon in there because the Peasents stole it (wooot go surfs) lol I do not explain it in the story because it is left hanging.

Haha, I love dream sequences!

Again, if something is irking you e-mail me or review me :D

Oooooh sorry if Mary I is being very unreasonable, what Darkvampirewitch has helped with alot is that of course those demons have been around Mary sense she was a weeee girl. Grant it, my Mary is not as close to the one in history, so it is best that you gather info on her if you are curious. (I am sort of familiar with her, but Darkvampirewitch is waaay better knowledgable in that area)

-OOoh and that dream sequence, the one with her children reveals there secret ahahahha. I am that cunning (Though I give a load of credit to Darkvampirewitch who is helping me with one of the characters and plots of the story thank you so much my dear!!) Give her a big rond of a applause and read her story **Treason by Parentage I**

**Thank you, and go to my C2 to find out all the other Tudor history stories very wonderful they are! love it!!**

(Okay I was thinking of this, I may continue Rosa's and Henry's legacy to the Civil War...I think it will be to far drawn out, or...Till one of the ladies (of that time of course) marries a president. That means, I may shift around and either put these stories in a American history section or Into the West. Depends...This is also just my crazy thinking, and It might not happen so who knows) :D


	15. Awakening of Death

**

* * *

**

The Savage Queen

Awakening of Death

Chapter 15

A very short chapter indeedy, this will be fast and quick. (Not to fast mind you) there is a little intimate moment...:D

Thank you so much for everyone's reviews: magicswnymor thank you for telling me about the date, gah I feel stupid! Thank you so much :D

Over 1400 hits!

* * *

**January 27, 1547**

"What are you thinking?"

A musky voice, so harsh with the tongue replied coolly in Rosa's ear as the twenty-eight year old Native caressed the King's arm as he lay there peacefully.

"When I saw you when you were young…"

His brow lifted curiously, as he pulled his forest nymph closer to him. Feeling the warmth that her breasts gave had created a shudder than descended down his spine.

"Young? Ah yes…When I was young…I was the most handsome Prince of all…"

Rosa scoffed at the remark as she careened her neck over his face. Kissing him lightly on the forehead as her long ravenous locks swept against his forearm.

"Tell me…The story when you met Katherine of Aragon…"

It was nothing new for the curious Native to ask questions about his former wives. Yet Katherine was a devout wife that he could not explain. Others yes, but Katherine, was something different.

"A beautiful Spanish Queen, much older than I at the time, I was only fifteen when I wedded her. Than another woman came in the picture, damn her perseverance…"

He coughed wildly as Rosa sat up and lifted her arm towards the basin filled with water. She placed a malleable cloth into the basin and rinsed it. She than held it up and squeezed it mercilessly as she placed it gingerly upon his forehead.

"You cannot blame Anne for that…" She replied coolly, rubbing his feeble arm that bruised from the lack of food.

"Yes I can! That little wench…I loved her, I gave her everything and now…" A jostle of tears sprung from his eyes as he wept for the departed woman.

"I loved her…Like I loved all my wives…" He sniffled as he took Rosa's hand tenderly and wrapped his other hand on top of it.

"Rosa…My Squi Appause…I can love all those other women…Yet you…"

A coughing fit interrupted him as Rosa placed her hand upon his chest. Letting him grasp onto her other one as he fended for his life.

"You…Always…" He gasped for air as his raspy voice continued.

"You always loved me…I loved you so much…I felt it when I first met you, this beaten, god-forsaken creature that no one, exception of my beloved daughters would hold….I am so sorry for whipping you…I cant…"

Wreathing in pain, Henry tried to get out the last words. His heart was beating slowly, it did not stop though, and he hated the suspense and knew he had to be finished.

"I cannot tell you how much I love you…Promise me…."

Rosa leaned in closer, her eyes widened with fright as he started to twist her wrist.

"You will have Arthur on the throne after Edward…"

Another tip of silence enveloped the room, only his breathing, raspy, came to her ears as she glared down at the King.

"No…Arthur cannot take the throne after Edward; he is not full blood…"

Henry grasped the sheets as he pulled Rosa in closer; she was avoiding him, like old times.

"Yes. he .is!You are the Queen of the Wampanoag tribe, you have royal blood in you and that means that Arthur is allowed on the throne!"

Rosa growled under her breath as she pulled away from Henry's frail grasp. Tears stroked his face as they started to shroud Rosa's.

"Henry please…" She sniffled, bringing her hands to her face as she wept upon the floor. She could not handle her son on the throne, she was afraid he would turn out like his father.

"Than promise me this…" He replied softly, as he wearily opened the desk drawer. He than drew out a bottle and placed it on top of the vanity.

"Kill me…"

The audible words hit Rosa like a knife as she glared at the sick King.

"Your Majesty I…"

Henry started to cough madly as the Native stood their in bewilderment, her eyes narrowed as he opened the bottle.

"Create a poison…I want to die…Fast…I do not care make it quickly!" He spat as the ailing love of Henry the Eight shook her head fervently.

"No!" She replied viciously as she started to walk out of the room.

"In the morning I will have your children executed if you do not!!"

For the first time in her life, she felt like fainting, and her children, and her friends Mary, Elizabeth and Edward…Where all she had…She could bear to see their little heads upon the executioners scaffold.

"Alright…"

Rosa worked tirelessly as if she was making a poison. She did not however, and handed it to Henry who gulped it lustily and placed the bottle back down.

Than, a coy smile appeared upon his face, he grasped her arms and placed them upon his heart.

"That was not poison my dear, I can tell by the look on your face…I am not that sick…"

He than led her hands up to his throat, and Rosa knew, that he was implying for her to choke him.

" It will be easy my dear savage…"

Her eyes winced at the word her King had stopped using, she than breathed in the venomous air that poured into her healthy lungs. She than pressed down on his throat as the King did not fight, nor flinch, but waited for his death.

After a matter of minutes, the King was dead. During that time, Mary had seen enough, and she felt her heart burst into bits and pieces. She could not tell anyone, and she knew, that she could never trust that _savage _again.

* * *

**February 1, 1547**

All hail King Edward the Sixth, the new King of England. Only nine and still his predecessors and courtiers bow to the respected King.

The interment of King Henry the Eight was a fast one, it lasted for an hour, and he the King, would be buried next to Jane Seymour.

In his will, he proclaimed Edward as the next King and Edward Seymour as the Protector of the King.

Everyone jeered for their beloved new King, he was a well rounded Protestant as Cranmer made sure of that. The only slight irritation in his side was the King's first daughter Mary.

She stood in the back, dressed in black even though everyone else exception of Rosa dressed in light colors. How dare the savage smile, did she feel no pain? She knew blackmailing her would be awful, yet it was the only way for Rosa to disperse her sins and reject Satan.

Her vivid thoughts ran rapid as she walked towards the Cathedral to where she will find peace.

Elizabeth was happy to know that Edward received the throne, though with all due respect, he was an ailing Prince and might die soon.

Yet something baffled her even more, her father, the King, died yes, but of what? He had a cold, but there was some odd about those markings upon his neck.

She glanced over at Rosa who smiled up at Edward who waved outside upon the balcony as all royals looked up to him. He had Helen's hand in between his fingers as the girl held her Chepi doll closer.

All Rosa could think about is what she had done. She smiled, more of a façade than anything real. She held her sons hands as they glanced up at their sister who more or less did not like all of the attention.

Mary, had seen her in the act, she told her she would keep it secret if she let Edward have Helen. Rosa, nodded in approval, losing all hope of regaining her sense of her fighting spirit until she had a chance to intervene Mary's plans.

"Mary…I loved him, and it was his will…" She remembered replying to her, only to be smacked in the face by Mary's religious feelings.

"No, it is _God's_ will…." That memory haunted her day by day as she watched Edward enclose Helen's hand as he led her back into the throne room with the rest of Parliament.

"Will we see her again?" Flint asked curiously, as he glanced up at his grief stricken mother.

"Yes my son…We shall see her soon…."

"_I hope…You can forgive me Mary…"_

* * *

Notes: Yes this chapter was short and to the point, hey, maybe Henry did die of something else...Sorry this chapter is deffinatly fictional in that sense, I am not fond of it, but I wanted to led it to the next saga...

Thank you again to all my readers and for those who have read this story through out. I cannot thank you enough for the support you have given me.

HOOOORRAY!! Sorry guys but the First Saga of **The Savage Queen** is finished. Yet there will be a second saga in two parts called **The Triad Dragons**.

Do not worry, this crappy ending will lead up to a spectacular beginning! Thank you!


End file.
